Children of the Flame Saga: Book III, Flame's Final Burning
by Sorcerer's Muse
Summary: After a summer filled with amazing wonders and terrible horrors, Harry and Ginny return to Hogwarts. A dangerous alliance forms when Voldemort's reach passes right through the wards of the great castle. Unconsidered betrayal forces Harry and Ginny to make perhaps the most difficult choice of their lives and still Voldemort remains. Rated Mature to cover my bases.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Here begins book III of the Children of the Flame Saga

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter I**

 **Hermione Topped the List**

* * *

Harry and Ginny fought their way through the mass of students congregated on the Hogsmeade station platform. Ron's and Hermione's prefect status had dictated the need for them to arrive much earlier to help organize students for the carriage – or boat ride if you were a first year – to the castle so the two were in search of Neville and Luna and hoped to hold a carriage for all six of them to ride up in. Ginny had been somewhat disappointed to not receive a prefect's badge in her school letter, but given that she and Harry couldn't be separated for her to do rounds it made sense. Truthfully, while part of her wanted the badge, a bigger part was relieved not to have it. Like Harry, she had enough to be going on without that workload being added to her life.

Harry spotted Neville waving from in front of the carriage he was guarding. Luna was calmly feeding the thestrals bits of meat from her hand. _"There they are,"_ Harry said.

Ginny giggled. _"Seems like guarding the carriage is a bit unnecessary."_

Harry chuckled. The rest of the students were giving the carriage a wide berth. _"The more I get to know her the more I start wondering how much of what she does is real and how much of it is an act."_

 _"Oh, I'm pretty certain it's all genuine,"_ Ginny answered. _"At the same time I'm dead certain feeding bits of bloody meat to invisible creatures is_ _completely calculated to ensuring no one else wants to ride in that carriage."_

 _"It'll probably go a long way to getting her housemates to leave her alone for a while as well,"_ Harry observed.

 _"She's always been brilliant,"_ Ginny agreed.

"Hey, Neville," Harry greeted his friend with a back thumping embrace.

"All right?" Neville asked. He turned to hug Ginny as well.

"Ready for a new year," Ginny answered. She turned to Luna who was letting the thestrals lick the last bits of blood from her fingers. "Hello, Luna."

She cast a quick cleaning charm on her hand and skipped over to the others, enveloping Ginny and Harry in a tight hug. "Hello. I'm glad to see the slurphurples didn't affect your floo trip."

 _"She's also entirely crazy,"_ Ginny said.

Harry chuckled. "It was a bit touchy there for a bit. I thought we might end up with our feet reversed, but we ended up just fine."

Luna let them go, focusing on Harry. "That's just silly, Harry. Everyone knows slurphurples think it's funny to switch the genitals of people who floo travel together." Neville started coughing while Harry and Ginny goggled at her. "It happened to mum and daddy once. I think before I was born." She clambered up into carriage. "I'm not certain, but I may have been conceived before they managed to straighten themselves out." The other three just stared at the empty doorway of the carriage till she poked her head back out. "Are you coming?"

Harry shook himself and exchanged looks with Neville and Ginny. They just blinked dazedly back at him. "Remind me to never floo in tandem with anyone ever again."

"Yeah," Neville agreed. Ginny nodded

The three made to join Luna in the carriage and Harry was just about to follow Neville and Ginny in when a voice stopped him. "Hello, Harry."

 _"Oh hell,"_ he muttered.

 _"That's another favor you owe me, Potter,"_ Ginny laughed.

 _"Not yet it isn't,"_ he countered as he turned around. "Hello, Cho. How was your summer?"

 _"It will be in another few seconds,"_ Ginny taunted. _"I'm thinking spa day."_

Cho shrugged. "It was ok. And yours?"

"Best and worst of my life," Harry answered. She frowned, not quite sure what to make of his answer. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione making their way to them. "Well it looks like everything's about ready so I'll see you later." He turned to climb in the carriage.

"You could ride with me and my friends if you like," Cho said.

 _"HA!"_ Ginny crowed.

Harry sighed and turned around. "Cho, I don't want to be mean, but I told you I wasn't interested anymore. That hasn't changed. Nor will it."

"You can't seriously still be with Weasley," she snapped.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Ron demanded.

"Ron," Hermione said, "Harry is perfectly capable of handling this without your help." She pushed him past the two and up into the carriage.

Harry focused on Cho. "You're a pretty girl, Cho. But I've figured out you and I were never going to work. He held his hand up, showing the wedding band to her. "It's not like you're not going to find out so I'll tell you. Ginny and I are married. You can believe whatever you want about that but the fact is she and I are together and that is never going to change."

She stared at him for a few seconds before snorting. "Married! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You're not even seventeen and she's even younger."

Harry shrugged. "Like I said. Believe whatever you want." He turned and climbed into the carriage.

"Fine, Potter!" she shouted. "I figured I'd give you a chance to come to your senses but it seems you're even dumber than I thought." Harry rolled his eyes and closed the door on her rant. "Don't come running to me when you finally wake up!"

Harry leaned over and pecked Ginny on the lips. "As if," he muttered.

"Jealousy really is ugly," Luna sighed. "I mean did you see me get all angry when the people I wanted to kiss started dating someone else? No. I was happy for them and found someone else to think about kissing."

 _"DON'T ASK!"_ Harry and Ginny cried.

"Who did you want to kiss?" Neville asked. Harry and Ginny groaned. Hermione looked like a deer caught in wandlight while Ron simply looked like whatever Luna said, would implode his head.

"Well for the longest time I wanted to kiss Ginevra."

"WHAT!" Ginny yelped.

"But I've always known she was meant for someone else. And then, because I spent so much time with her, I thought about kissing all her brothers." Ginny snickered and bit her fist to keep from laughing outright. "Except for Percy. I never really liked him. He has a terrible infestation of wrackspurts you know." Harry nodded sagely. He couldn't remember if it was wrackspurts or fwooperfumps that ate brain cells but one or the other was as good an explanation for the git as anything. "I settled on Ron for the longest time."

"ME?" Ron cried. He pushed himself as far from Luna as was possible to and remain in the carriage.

"But then you started dating Hermione which was really distressing because of everyone I wanted to kiss in the past, Hermione topped the list."

"Oh dear," Hermione croaked, turning scarlet.

Luna focused on Neville. "Recently though, I've thought it might really be nice to kiss you." Before he could say or do anything she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds she pulled back. "We'll find someplace later and you can try kissing me back … I'm fairly certain that will make it better." Shell-shocked was about the only word that could describe the other five occupants of the carriage as Luna settled back in her seat. "I do hope there's cake tonight. I've been craving it ever since your wedding, Ginevra."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry sat down next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Hermione, Ron and Neville all still wore a shell-shocked expression and seemed to have a difficult time looking at each other without turning red. _"Well that was an interesting ride,"_ Ginny said.

Harry just shook his head. _"Frankly I'm a bit hurt by the whole thing."_

Ginny frowned. _"For what possible reason?"_

 _"Well, I'm the only one she didn't want to kiss."_ Ginny jabbed him in the side. _"And let's face it, the girl is rather attractive."_

 _"Waaatch it."_

 _"And we already know she's got the body type I like,"_ Harry continued to wind her up.

 _"Oddly enough she'd be my type as well. And wouldn't you know it, she did want to kiss me,"_ Ginny countered.

Harry ignored her. "Sweet Merlin, what is she up to now?"

"Who?"

"Luna. She's talking to Dumbledore." Ron, Hermione and Neville all turned so they could see as well. The conversation went on for another few moments before Dumbledore seemed to agree with whatever she was speaking with him about. Luna turned and beamed at them before skipping to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down in a space of empty seats and promptly pulled an issue of the Quibbler from her bag.

"Now I'm really feeling bad about leaving her behind," Ginny muttered.

Harry squeezed her hand. "We'll just have to make sure to spend as much time with her outside of class as we can."

"Girl is mental," Ron muttered.

"Ron," Hermione said. He just raised an eye at her. "She is a bit … different," Hermione conceded.

"Un-hun," Ron grunted. He glanced down the table. "You'd think they could at least put out some bread," he sighed. He'd no more than finished speaking than a basket appeared on the table in front of him. He stared at it for about five seconds before grumbling. "Six years it took us to figure this out?"

Ginny grabbed a roll. "Hey, we're ahead of the twins."

"True," Ron agreed. He grabbed a couple rolls and offered the basket to Hermione. "What do you suppose the chances of getting a glass of water are?"

"Pretty good, I'd say," Harry said when a glass appeared in front of Ron.

Ron eyed the glass for a second. "How about some roast beef?"

"Ron!" Hermione cried.

"Chocolate cake?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!"

"Nice try, mate," Harry chuckled. Ron just grinned and shrugged.

"Hey, where'd you get rolls?" Dean demanded. He made a grab at the basket but Ron wrapped an arm around it, blocking him. "Come on Weasley."

"This one's ours, get your own, Thomas."

Ginny grabbed another roll and shouted across the hall. "Luna!" She let rip and almost without thinking Luna reached up and caught the flying dinner roll.

"Thank you, Ginevra."

"Damn!" Ron said, impressed with both his sister's arm and Luna's catch.

Unfortunately Ginny had the misfortune of letting go just as Professor McGonagall pushed open the doors of the great hall with the year's crop of first years in tow. "Mrs. Potter!" Professor McGonagall snapped. In less than an instant the entire hall fell silent.

"Oh hell," Ginny groaned.

"Ten points and detention tomorrow night, Mrs. Potter," Professor McGonagall bit out.

"Double damn," Ron sighed when Harry held his hand out. He dug a galleon out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said contritely.

"And, as you seem incapable of dealing with the privilege of having something to eat during the sorting we shall take it away." In a blink the rolls, including the one in Ron's hand, and water goblets in front of the five Gryffindors disappeared. Harry did his best to keep the smirk off his face as Ginny slouched lower in her seat. "You find this amusing Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall demanded.

Harry snorted. "Honestly?" She glowered at him but he was fairly certain the corner of her lip twitched upwards. "I'll speak with my wife about her behavior," he offered. There was collective gasp from nearly every student in the great hall. That Professor McGonagall had called Ginny Mrs. Potter twice hadn't gone unnoticed, but Harry also calling her his wife only pushed the shock factor further. Professor McGonagall actually smirked at him and her eyes positively sparkled with mirth.

"You do that, Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am," he answered. He turned his attention back to his group of friends to find that Hermione, Ron and Neville had vacated the area. Turning to his left he found Ginny to no longer be attempting to sink into the floor.

"You'll speak with me, will you?"

Harry just grinned. _"I've been very bad, haven't I?"_ Ginny raised a brow at him. _"I'm going to be punished, aren't I?"_

 _"Severely,"_ Ginny said. She tried to make it sound angry but couldn't keep her amusement from seeping in.

Harry leaned in and pecked her lips. _"I can hardly wait."_

"Ahem," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

Harry took Ginny's hand as he turned to his head of house. "Sorry, Professor, carry on," he said, waving her on with his other hand.

"Harry Potter," Hermione hissed.

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall said imperiously. "First years, follow me. She marched up to the front of the hall with the terrified children stumbling after her. They crowded as close to the Ravenclaw table as they could, trying to keep as far from Harry and Ginny and whatever trouble they might bring as was possible.

 _"Nothing like starting the year off with a bang,"_ Harry chuckled. The sorting hat was singing its song but barely a student above first year was paying it a bit of attention.

 _"You do have a way about you,"_ Ginny agreed.

 _"ME?"_ Harry demanded. _"You're the one chucking dinner rolls across the hall."_

 _"I hardly think that has anything to do with anything,"_ Ginny retorted.

 _"Nope. Just the fact that you got your new name announced while breaking the record for fastest detention earned in school history."_

 _"I did not!"_

 _"Sure as hell did."_

 _"You and Ron still hold that record, hands down."_

Harry snorted. _"Yeah, we do, don't we. Forgot about second year there."_

 _"And what was that little bet with Ron about?"_

 _"He was certain I'd end up in detention before you did."_

 _"Nice,"_ Ginny grumbled.

"Is it safe to sit here now?" Hermione interrupted them.

"Oh, yes," Ginny said. "I'm going to punish him later for that little comment."

"I can hardly wait," Harry said with a smirk.

Ron laid his head on the table with his arms over it. "I did not need to hear that," he moaned. The group fell silent as the first student was sorted into Ravenclaw. The next student went to Slytherin and then Danielle Brail was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry and Ginny leapt up and started cheering loudly.

"WOOT! WOOT!" Ginny cried, pumping her fist.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" Harry chanted. The girl in question froze and stared at the two of them like they were some kind of strange magical beast she'd never seen before.

"COME ON!" Ginny hollered. She grabbed Neville by the collar and hauled him to his feet. That was all it took for Hermione to jump up and start cheering loudly with the rest of Gryffindor house following along.

"Danielle!" Harry chanted. "Danielle!" The rest of the house picked up the chant while he jumped over the table and grabbed the girl. "Well come on," he said, hauling her back with him. He plunked her down with a dozen or more of his housemates reaching to pound the girl's back or ruffle her hair.

It took another minute for the noise to die down to the point where Professor McGonagall could be heard. She glowered at Harry. "Will this continue the whole evening, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Can't speak for the other houses, Professor." She sighed and rolled her eyes before calling Morgan Crells forward.

"SLYTERIN!" the hat shouted. What followed, was perhaps the longest, and loudest sorting in the history of Hogwarts. Finally coming to an end when Philip Zindane was sorted into Huffelpuff.

Dumbledore waited till the cheering died down before rising to his feet. "Now, I know you are all bound to be famished after such a wonderful sorting and would like nothing more than to dig into our long awaited feast but a request has been made and I am afraid we must deal with it first. Miss Lovegood," he motioned her forward, "if you please."

She bounced up and skip/walk/floated to the stool. "Hello again, Ferdinand," she said as she plucked the sorting hat from Professor McGonagall's hands and plunked it on her head.

 _"Back again, eh,"_ the hat answered.

 _"Yes I am. You did tell me last time I could change my mind if I wished."_

 _"I did, didn't I?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well I stand by my placement of you in Ravenclaw."_

 _"You didn't place me, I chose it."_

 _"And you now wish to make a different choice?"_

 _"The last time we talked I chose intelligence because I was afraid of the others. Now though, I choose them all; bravery, loyalty intelligence and cunning."_

 _"So you wish to be in all the houses then?"_

 _"No, I wish to be with my friends."_

 _"Friends can be fleeting."_

 _"Loneliness is crushing."_

 _"I have been disappointed in your housemates."_

 _"If I were cruel or nasty, I could see why I should have to change for them to be my friends, but I'm not. I've never been anything but kind and helpful to them. I've tried, surely you can see that, yet all I get in return is cruelty."_

 _"Yes, I do see that,"_ the hat agreed sadly.

 _"So you'll let me switch houses?"_

 _"My dear, the truth is, I have no say in the matter."_

 _"No, I didn't think you did; not really."_

 _"Then you truly do have the intelligence Ravenclaw valued._

 _"Thank you,"_ Luna said. She stood, took the hat off and set it on the stool. Focusing on Dumbledore she calmly said, "I choose Gryffindor."

He inclined his head to her. "Very good then."

Luna turned to the Wraith of Ravenclaw. "I'm sorry."

"Intelligence sees the need for a new path. Bravery allows you to take it. To choose the company of those who value you, I cannot fault."

"Thank you," Luna said.

She turned and found Neville waiting to escort her to her new table and house. He held his hand out. "Welcome home, Luna." She smiled and swiped a tear from her cheek before taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ginny greeted her with tight embraces, followed by Harry and Ron.

"I'm really glad you're in our house," Harry said.

Luna smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry. She glanced at her other friends. "All of you." They just smiled or rested a hand on her arm or shoulder.

"Would anyone else care to revisit their sorting?" Dumbledore asked, bringing the attention of everyone in the hall back to him. Unseen by anyone else, two sisters exchanged glances. "You need not decide tonight," Dumbledore offered. The older sister gave just the barest shake of her head. "Very well then," Dumbledore said, "I think it is high time we ate." The tables filled with food and the feast was on.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"Nox," Harry said, waving his hand towards the sconces in his and Ginny's bedroom.

After the feast Professor McGonagall had shown them and Hermione to their new quarters. Not even the Marauders had found this area of the castle; probably because there had been no married students attending during their time. The wing was behind a hidden archway – the passageway appeared in the wall – much like the entry from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Ally did – in a little used hallway of the castle. They'd left the exploration of a private courtyard they would share with Hermione till morning, but had thoroughly explored their suite. It wasn't large by any means; a bedroom, sitting room and bath was the extent of it but it was cozy. They had a nice table at which they could do their schoolwork or take meals if they chose. There was a nice fireplace with two chairs and a couch they would be able to cuddle together on when winter set in. Their bedroom was home to a queen sized four-poster bed and two armoires for their clothing. Their bath housed the requisite toilet, vanity and shower as well as a good sized tub. The last particularly thrilled Ginny. Showers were good for getting clean but there was nothing like a good soak. It was functional and nice and it was theirs; their first home together. They were paying for it – despite her parents' protests – making their way in the world together and they were both, equal parts, thrilled and frightened of what the next nine months or so would bring.

The room was plunged into darkness with just a bit of moonlight streaming through the window to guide him to the bed. He climbed under the covers and spooned behind his wife, pulling her tightly to him. "Hi," he said kissing the back of her head.

Ginny rolled, pushing him to his back she straddled his hips. "Hi back," she whispered against his lips. He groaned and she moved in, kissing him soundly. Late as it was, with classes not starting for another day yet, they had no reason to be up early and she fully intended to take advantage of really and truly being alone with him.

"Gin," Harry groaned.

"Please," she pleaded. She still had her shirt and knickers on and he still wore his boxers but pressing would be more than enough if he would just allow it.

"I'm going to–" he gasped.

She pushed down on him again and cried, "Harry." His hands grabbed her bottom, pulling her hard against him. She felt him go while the waves ripped through her body, slowly sliding from euphoria to bliss as she collapsed down on top of him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered between soft kisses to his neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he answered.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Maybe Luna should try out for a chaser position.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	2. Ch 2: All These Years

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter II**

 **All These Years**

* * *

It was close to noon the next day before Harry and Ginny knocked on the door connecting their suite to the one Hermione and Saraphina would be living in. "Not surprising," Harry said when she didn't answer.

Ginny shrugged. "No. Should we check out our courtyard?"

Harry raised her hand to his lips. "Whatever you wish, my lady."

Ginny giggled. "How about a repeat of last night and this morning … with fewer clothes?"

Harry's eyes darkened. "Whatever you wish." There might still be a few steps left to take in the physical aspect of their relationship, but after the last twelve hours it was no longer sometime distantly in the future when that would happen, but instead immanent.

Ginny bit her lip. "You don't have any regrets?"

Harry reached up to palm her cheek. "It's never been about want, Gin; just time and place."

She smiled and leaned into his hand. "It's right, here?"

"It ours, our home."

She moved into his arms, laying her head on his chest. " _This_ is home." He held her for a few moments before she reluctantly pulled back. "Come on, I really do want to see the courtyard and we should probably make an appearance for at least dinner tonight."

"And we've got detention."

Ginny frowned at him but then it hit her. They couldn't very well be separated for three hours while she performed whatever tasks Professor McGonagall set her. "Harry, I'm sorry," she said earnestly.

He grinned. "Not a big deal."

"It is though," she protested. "I didn't think and now not only am I punishing you, we lose a night we could spend just enjoying ourselves."

Harry shrugged and tugged her to the door. "Not much we can do about it."

She tugged him back. "Harry, you need to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop brushing off apologies you deserve like they don't matter or you aren't worthy of them."

He stared at her before running his hand through his hair. "I'll try to do better?"

"Harry," she said seriously, "I'm sorry for landing you in detention with me and costing us an enjoyable night." She gave him an encouraging look when he hesitated.

"Apology accepted?"

Ginny sighed. "Better." She leaned in and pecked his lips before tugging him towards the door to the courtyard.

"Just to make certain, despite the risk of detention, we're still planning a reign of pranking terror on the school, right?" Harry asked.

Ginny pulled the door open. "Believe it," she answered.

"It's about time you two showed up!" Hermione said before they'd even fully stepped into the courtyard.

"Hey guys," Neville called.

Luna considered them for a few seconds. "How was it?" she asked. Harry and Ginny turned scarlet.

"Ugh!" Ron groaned.

"LUNA!" Hermione cried.

"LUNA!" Saraphina echoed.

"It's a perfectly legitimate question," Luna countered.

"NOT WITH HER BROTHER IN ATTENDENCE!" Ron bellowed.

"Or me," Neville added.

Luna ignored them. "Harry, as nearly every girl in the school wants to kiss you, I rather thought it went without saying that I'd considered it as well. But then I realized you might not know just how many girls find you desirable and I didn't want you to feel hurt that I didn't mention you yesterday so I thought I'd tell you."

Harry stared at her for a few moments. Actually, everyone did. "Well, thank you, Luna," he eventually managed. "I appreciate your being concerned about me."

"You're welcome, Harry," she said brightly.

He glanced at Ginny who was now frowning at him. _"What? You told me I needed to accept apologies when people offered them."_ She scowled at him. _"You know I have no interest in kissing her."_

Ginny sighed. _"I'm sorry, you're right. She's just Luna being Luna. I wouldn't love her if she wasn't."_

"Luna," Hermione ventured tentatively, "you do understand it might make people uncomfortable that you talk about kissing them; especially when they're already with someone else, don't you?"

Luna tipped her head as she considered Hermione. "Really?"

"Really," Hermione answered.

"Oh …" Luna turned to Ginny. "Have I offended you?"

Ginny took Luna's hand. "It's fine, Luna. We all know you don't really mean anything by it. You're just a bit more honest than most people are used to."

"But daddy always says honesty is best."

"It is," Harry assured her, "you just go right on being you, Luna. After all, that is why we all like you so much." Luna stared at him, her lip trembling slightly.

"It's alright, Luna, you can hug him if you like," Ginny said.

Instead Luna turned and wrapped her arms around Ginny. "Oh, thank you," she gasped. She let her go and turned to Harry, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Thank you all," she said fiercely.

Harry hugged her back, patting her back gently. "Thank you for being such a wonderful friend, Luna," he said. She hiccupped and started to cry. The others closed on them, creating a giant group hug.

"I feel like everything's in place now," Luna whispered.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, raising a brow in question. _"Gin?"_

 _"I think we should,"_ Ginny answered. Hermione gave a little shrug, indicating it was up to him, while Ron just gave a sharp nod of agreement.

Harry took a breath. "I think you're right, Luna," he agreed. "Or at least it will be after we let you and Neville in on everything."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked. He pulled out of the group hug, gently bringing Luna with him.

Harry settled on the blanket with Ginny in front of him. "This is gonna take bit, so you may as well get comfortable." Neville and Luna focused on him expectantly. Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Just give me a second, yeah?"

Luna reached out and took his hand. "Whatever you have to tell me, I promise you can trust me." Harry smiled, grateful she could be perfectly normal when she felt like it.

"Me too, mate," Neville agreed. "I said I'd stand by you two at your wedding and I meant it."

"Thanks, mate," Harry said. He took another breath and blew it out. "Right then," he said and started in. "It took a fair while with Ginny, Ron and Hermione joining in the telling of everything that had brought the four of them to where they were. Once they'd finished Luna and Neville both just sat there alternately staring blankly off into space before suddenly focusing on one of the other four with a question on their lips before it died and they drifted off to staring into nothing again. Finally, Neville managed a thought.

"I'm not sure where to even begin."

Luna focused on Ginny with tears slipping down her cheeks. "You really died?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm alive; so I guess, not really. But I don't really know."

"I think the best way to say it is they should have died but Death spared them," Hermione said.

"Why?" Neville asked, "Not that I'm not happy about it."

"Because He could," Hermione said.

"And because He needs them to deal with Tom," Ron added.

"Right," Neville said softly. After a second he focused on Ginny. "And you really have all of You-Know—"

"Voldemort," Harry cut him off, "that or Tom, Neville."

"Erm, right," Neville managed, "You really have all _his_ memories in your head."

"Yes," Ginny answered. "Actually, since our Bonding, Harry kind of has them too."

"You know," Hermione said, "I kind of had a question about that myself."

Harry and Ginny focused on her. "Well go on then," Ginny said.

"I was just wondering, before your Bonding, why you were never able to beat Harry in a duel?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "you knew way more spells than he did, were you holding back then like you were in class and stuff?"

"Well, obviously, I didn't use all the spells I knew; some of them are really dangerous."

"But not all of them," Neville countered. "You really should have been able to beat him."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, yes, I held back, but at the same time I didn't."

"Well it's perfectly obvious why she can't beat him," Luna said.

The others all turned to her. "Well go on," Hermione urged.

"Ginny knows what she _can_ do. Harry doesn't know what he _can't._ That's why she never beat him."

Ron shook his head. "That is perfectly, illogically, logical."

"So basically you're saying Ginny can't beat him because she doesn't think she can?" Hermione asked.

"In a way," Luna answered.

 _"I sense that I'm going to be challenged to a duel,"_ Harry teased.

 _"It is so on, Potter,"_ Ginny retorted.

 _"What do I get if I win?"_

 _"What do you want?"_

Harry thought about it for a second. _"How about a double bubble bath?"_

Ginny stiffened in his arms. _"By double do you mean …?"_

 _"Together."_

 _"I concede,"_ Ginny said immediately. _"Can we go now?"_

Harry chuckled. _"How about tonight?"_

 _"Promise?"_

Harry kissed the back of her head. _"Promise."_

Hermione eyed them. "What are you two talking about?"

Harry couldn't stop the blush that washed up his chest and face. "Just discussing the terms of our next duel," Ginny answered.

Ron groaned. "I really don't want to know."

Ginny laughed. "No, you don't," she teased causing Harry's blush to deepen.

"Actually, I have another question," Luna said, drawing everyone's attention again. "What can I do to help?"

 _"You know,"_ Harry mused, _"I'm starting to see a pattern with her."_

 _"Oh?"_ Ginny asked.

 _"She seems to be the voice of reason when others are inappropriate and inappropriate when there is too much reason going around."_

 _"Very insightful,"_ Ginny agreed. She leaned forward and took Luna's hands in hers. "I knew I could count on you, Luna."

Luna smiled back. "I'll always love you, Ginny. Even though you'd rather kiss Harry than me."

 _"SEE!"_ Harry exclaimed.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

Luna winked at Ginny and asked, "Are his lips as soft as they look?"

"You could try them out if you like," Ginny offered. "But I get to kiss Neville if you do." Four mouths dropped open as Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron goggled at the pair. "Your faces!" Ginny gasped as she and Luna collapsed in peels of laughter.

Luna wiped tears from her cheeks. "It is so nice to have friends."

Harry glowered as the two girls continued to laugh. "Oh, now don't be mad," Ginny teased. "You know I've no interest in kissing anyone but you."

"You two are too much," Hermione muttered. She glanced around looking for Saraphina. It was odd for the girl to leave her alone for so long.

"She's just there with Hezzie," Ron said.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

"So, getting back to the point," Neville said, "what can we do to help?"

Ron sat up a bit straighter. "We need new ideas. There's a Horcrux hidden somewhere in this school and we need to find it."

"And that will leave one more and the snake, right?" Luna said.

"Yes, and we think it will either be at the Ministry or Gringotts in London."

Luna and Neville thought about things for a second before she asked, "May I see your new wands?"

"The unicorn ones?" Harry asked. Luna nodded, so he pulled it out so she could see it.

"May I?"

Harry nodded. "Be my guest."

She gently took the wand from him and proceeded to examine it very carefully. "It just doesn't make any sense," Hermione said.

"You're telling us?" Ginny muttered. They all watched as Luna tried a simple levitating spell on a small rock. It wobbled a bit but refused to rise from the ground.

"And Mr. Ollivander really had no idea why they work so poorly?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "He was as upset as we were," he said.

"Why would the unicorn give up it's horn if it wasn't supposed to be for a wand?" Neville asked. "I mean it's practically defenseless now."

Ginny shrugged. "I have no idea."

"The horn, the branch," Ron said, "what other purpose could they have had in mind?"

"You said Mr. Ollivander asked for copies of your memories of the visit?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"He hoped he might be able to find some clue as to their intent," Harry added.

Luna handed him the wand back. "I'm certain the wand will answer when the time is right," she said. "Is there anything else we need to know about?

The others took a moment to adjust to the sudden change in direction for the conversation. "Erm, well, Hermione also needs help finding a cure for Lycanthropy." Hermione stiffened and her colour went grey with his words. Neville and Luna knew about Saraphina, but not Ron yet.

"Me?" Neville asked, "I'm rubbish at potions."

"But you're brilliant with plants," Harry said. "You understand their properties almost as well as Sprout does. You can help Hermione, Luna and Ginny research different ingredients that might help."

Neville glanced between all his friends. "I'll do my best, Harry, you know that."

"Thanks, Neville," he said.

"Do you know what Professor Dumbledore plans to do for the full moon?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

Ron, Harry and Ginny focused on her. "They hadn't been informed yet."

Hermione stood. "He came to see me before I brought you down here," she said. "I'll show you." She started off without another word and the others scrambled to follow. For the first time, Harry and Ginny really took in the courtyard. It was quite large – perhaps a third the size of the quidditch pitch. There were trees and bushes and plenty of soft grass to laze about on when the weather was nice. A gravel path meandered through it and a fountain burbled in a small shaded glen. Perhaps the most curious aspect though were the walls; well over twenty feet of solid stone surrounded the entire courtyard. And, but for the doors to his and Ginny's and Hermione's quarters, it was completely unbroken … except for the three heavy steel gates Hermione led them to.

"It looks like a courtyard," she whispered. "But really, it's a prison. Dumbledore said the wards are as strong as the ones on Azkaban."

"Good," Ron said. Hermione burst into tears and ran for her quarters. "Hermione!" Ron called hurrying after her.

"Damn-it," Ginny sighed.

Harry pulled her into his arms. "It'll be ok," he whispered.

Luna focused on them with a calculating look. "I understand Professor Lupin and Saraphina, but why a third?" she asked.

Harry sagged. "That one is for Ron," he answered.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all seated at the Gryffindor table at dinner that night before they saw Ron and Hermione again. The couple came in the doors to the Great Hall with Saraphina between them, each holding one of the girl's hands. It took a few moments for the other occupants of the hall to notice the unusual sight. At first it lead to a hush throughout the hall; which was very quickly followed by a rush of furious whispers. Hermione and Ron ignored them and gently led Saraphina to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ginny split apart, making room for the three newcomers and at the same time providing a buffer on either side for them.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully.

"Mummy, can I have peas?" Saraphina asked. The girl's question set another round of furious whispers racing the length of the table.

"Of course you can, luv," Hermione said. Considering all the other issues her daughter had, she was exceedingly grateful one of them wasn't the refusal to eat things that were healthy for her.

Just then Katie Bell slid into the seat next to Luna. Her friends Karen Holt and Lisa Kelsh hovered behind her. "So, Harry," she said, care to clue your captain in as to what's going on?" she asked.

Harry dead paned, "I'm married to Ginny," while reaching for the bread basket, "but Hermione is the mother of my love child." Ginny snorted pumpkin juice out her nose. Harry calmly took a bite of his recently acquired dinner roll. "These are really good," he said.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh, right," Harry stage-whispered. "Try not to let the love child bit out, will you?" Katie glowered at him before reaching across the table and whacking him upside the head. Still struggling to breathe properly after snorting pumpkin juice out her nose, Ginny went into a coughing fit. "Right, sorry," Harry said. He rubbed his head gingerly. Katie was going to make one hell of a captain. He resolved to be well out of reach when he told her not only was he, but also Ginny, not playing this year. "Ginny and I are married and Hermione has adopted Saraphina."

Katie stared at him. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Harry flinched. She didn't know about his Godfather; that his name was Sirius Black or that he'd been killed the night Voldemort took the Ministry in London this past summer. "We are, Katie," Ginny said. "I'm afraid we can't say a whole lot more than that though."

Katie cocked her head as she studied Ginny. "You aren't," she leaned in and whispered, "you, know?"

"You know, what?" Ron asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

"Wonald!" Saraphina echoed.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"She wants to know if I'm pregnant you eejit," Ginny said. Ron turned scarlet and suffered a coughing fit. "And to answer the question, no, I'm not."

Katie sat back. "Well that's good." She focused on Harry and muttered, "Married. How can the runt of the team be married?"

Harry grinned and shrugged. "She made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"I'll bet," Katie said dryly. She continued contemplating the group before focusing on Ginny again. "Well let's see then." Ginny beamed and held her hand out to show off her rings.

Karen and Lisa forced their way in so they could see as well. "Oh wow," they gushed.

As luck would have it, after a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, Harry's and Ginny's was bound to run out. They were trailing behind Ron and Hermione – who once again each had a hold of one of Saraphina's hands – making their way out of the Great Hall when Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Saraphina stopped dead in her tracks, screamed, tore out of Ron and Hermione's grasp and ran, shrieking, "NO, NO, NO!" at the top of her lungs, as fast as her little legs would carry her away from the two Slytherin's.

"Saraphina!" Hermione cried. She raced after the girl with Ron hurrying after them both. Harry, along with everyone else stared at the spectacle of the two trying to coax the girl out from under the Gryffindor table where she had taken refuge.

 _"Harry,"_ Ginny said, _"There's only one reason for Saraphina to react like that."_

 _"I know,"_ Harry turned back to the two hulking boys who were gleefully laughing at the sight. Harry's blood boiled. "Oi, ape face," he growled. Crabbe and Goyle focused on him to find Harry's and Ginny's wands – their Veela feather ones – pointed between their eyes. Two silent Stunning spells later the Slytherin's crumpled like rage dolls.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor McGonagall shrieked. Ignoring her, Harry bent and quickly pushed the sleeves up on the two Slytherins' left arms. He was more than surprised to find neither one of them bore the Dark Mark.

As Harry straightened Professor Dumbledore appeared. "My office," he said quietly, "all of you." He glanced down at the two Slytherins. "Bring them, Minerva." Without another word he turned and left.

It took a moment for anyone to move in the silence that was left behind. "You heard him," Professor McGonagall bit out. "Get moving."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry along with Ginny, Ron, Hermione – carrying Saraphina – Luna and Neville all stood together in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk while the three Wraiths hovered around the edge of the room. Crabbe and Goyle floated into the room with Professor McGonagall trailing behind. She set them on the floor and prepared to wake them. "If you wake them before binding them I'll just stun them again," Harry warned.

"That is more than enough from you, Potter!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

Dumbledore held his hand up. "Minerva," he said, "a moment if you please." She subsided to a rolling boil. "Thank you," Dumbledore said. He focused on the six, plus one, Gryffindors. "An explanation?"

"Saraphina recognized one of them," Ginny snapped.

It was a second before Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall slowly settled into one of the many chairs scattered about the office. "Oh dear," she whispered.

"I demand you call the aurors immediately," Ginny said.

Professor Dumbledore focused on her. "That is a bit extreme, don't you think?"

Ginny stepped forward, angrily planting her hands on his desk. "Need I remind you where, until just more than a month ago, Saraphina spent her life? There is only one possible way she could recognize them. If you think for one second I'm going to let you get away with one of your endless second chances you are sadly mistaken."

Harry stepped next to her. "You have the witness, you have the means to get the truth. If you don't do it, we will."

"You are forcing them down a path of no return. Surely we can come to a compromise," Dumbledore said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall cried.

Harry rounded on her. "Are you for real?" he demanded. Her mouth dropped open. Harry waved his hand at the Slytherins. "Never mind what those two have done here at school, we have evidence that at least one of them is a rapist and instead of being upset that _he,"_ Harry jabbed his finger at Dumbledore, "wants to find a compromise, you're concern is for my lack of _respect_ for the position of the person I'm telling off!"

"I'm trying to show them it doesn't have to be this way!" Dumbledore interrupted. "That they can choose to walk a different path than their parents have. If I don't give them that example, who will?"

"All these years," Hermione gasped.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Every time you didn't punish someone from Slytherin, let them get away with something anyone from any of the other three house wouldn't have, you thought you were showing them another path," Luna said. "When instead, all you've done is reinforce their belief that their blood lines protected them from punishment."

"If it was just you," Hermione said, "I could almost understand it. But how is it the rest of you have just sat back and let this go on? How is it that at least one of you hasn't done something about this?"

"This isn't some stupid prank," Harry said.

"This is rape," Ginny said. "Even if it isn't, one or both of them was aware of the crimes being committed at Malfoy Manor. At the very least that makes them accessories to those crimes."

"If you try and cover this up, that makes you no less guilty than they are," Luna said.

"They're children," Dumbledore pleaded.

"They're criminals," Professor McGonagall said. She stood with conviction, meeting the eyes of the six students before focusing on Harry. "You lot are correct. I will see these two are given into the custody of the proper authorities. If it turns out they are innocent, then they have nothing to fear. If, however, they are indeed found guilty of the crimes we suspect, you have my word they will not set foot in this school ever again."

"Minerva," Professor Dumbledore tried.

She turned her imperious gaze on him. "Albus Dumbledore, for years now, against my better judgment, I have bit my tongue and deferred to your authority. But enough is enough. I'll not silently stand by while you spare the guilty at the expense of the innocent any longer. Further, I will tell you, if you find it so difficult to do what you should in this situation, then I think it time for you to consider whether it appropriate for you to continue in your role as Headmaster of this school." Without another word, or allowing him a chance to respond, she turned and swept from his office.

In the harsh silence to follow his deputy headmistress' exit, Dumbledore knew he'd reached a low in his stewardship of the school he so loved. Somehow it all was going terribly wrong and nothing he did seemed to make it better. He sighed deeply. Perhaps Minerva was right, maybe all he was really good for anymore was as a figurehead; a symbol, that by reputation only was keeping Lord Voldemort at bay. Of course he knew he could still fight. He didn't doubt his ability to battle Tom wand to wand and live another day. But it seemed his ability to lead and inspire others, especially those most important to the cause, to stand strong against the forces of darkness had deserted him. Inwardly he cringed at the eyes he sensed were on him. Still, while he might be many things, a coward, wasn't one of them. Willing to take responsibility for his actions he met those eyes.

"You almost had us;" Ginny said, "after the cavern. But then, this summer when you accused us of murder … what we found in Lily's and James' will, and now this."

"I still hold that you were wrong to do what you did to Lucius," Dumbledore answered.

"Whatever it is you accuse us of," Harry said, "rest assured it doesn't plague our sleep at night … I wonder, can you say the same?"

Albus Dumbledore said nothing. Nor did he glance at the silent Wraiths either. After all, what could any of them say?

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Hermione is the mother of my love child. Come on, I've read this probably two dozen times at least and I still crack up at that line.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	3. Ch 3: Voldemort, Huh?

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter III**

 **Voldemort, huh?**

* * *

At seven the following morning, the entire school was woken by the amplified claxon gonging of the school bells. The tolling went on for a full minute and by the time it mercifully ended, Harry was certain even Binns would have been roused from his normal, near catatonic, state. However briefly it lasted before being dismissed, it even crossed his mind that the ghost might have been roused enough to deliver a semi-interesting lecture in class that morning.

Dumbledore's voice followed the bells silencing. "All students not confined to the infirmary will report to the Great Hall at eight for an important announcement. First period will be canceled for today. That is all."

Harry turned to Ginny. "You don't think he's going to retire, do you?" he asked.

Ginny considered. "I don't think so … I'm not even sure I want him to."

"No?" Harry asked.

"Whatever my issues with him, the fact remains his presence here is keeping Tom at bay."

Harry nodded slowly. "True."

Ginny patted his hand before climbing from their bed. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be interesting."

A few minutes before eight, the Great Hall was as full to bursting as it ever was. Conversation was fast and furious with the rumors of what could possibly be the reason for the assembly. Given the events of the previous evening, Harry and Ginny and to a lesser extent, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville were at the center of many of them.

"Alright?" Ron asked, focused on Harry and Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah."

"We're fine," Ginny said.

"You just seem a bit off," Ron said.

"Well, it's not fun, is it, being the center of everything?"

"No," Ron agreed. Even without openly proclaiming himself Saraphina's dad, he'd been getting more than enough unwanted attention since returning to the school.

"Your attention please," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall as he rose from his seat. It took less than five seconds for all conversation to cease and every student to focus their undivided attention on him. He surveyed the students, lingering for a moment longer on the six Gryffindors and perhaps the whole of Slytherin before taking a deep breath and beginning. "As you are no doubt aware there was an altercation between Harry and Ginny Potter and Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe last evening. The exact details of the investigation to follow this incident will remain confidential to the parties involved. What you do need to know is these investigations uncovered incidents that have led to the expulsion from this school and subsequent arrests of Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle."

"WHAT!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, jumping to her feet.

"SIT DOWN MISS PARKINSON!" Dumbledore thundered so forcefully Harry felt the sound pound against his chest. "Do not test me, Miss Parkinson," Dumbledore went on when she didn't immediately retake her seat. "You will not find the results to be to your liking." Her eyes widened. No matter who you were, being on the receiving end of a threat from Albus Dumbledore was not a comfortable place to be. She raised her chin defiantly before carefully retaking her seat. Dumbledore held her eyes for a moment longer before sweeping the Great Hall again.

"As already stated, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle have been placed under arrest. I have little doubt they will not fare well at trial and fear they face lengthy stays in prison once convicted." He paused for a moment before continuing. "This brings me to the matter of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. On the one hand I cannot argue their actions brought to light the level of Mr. Goyle's and Mr. Crabbe's crimes. On the other, teachers and other staff do exist for you to bring your concerns to. There are appropriate means in place for you to bring grievances forward. Despite our current times and what might seem outward appearances, Hogwarts is first and foremost a school. You are here to learn. Whatever personal differences you might have with another student it is simply unacceptable that any of you should attack one another for any reason and I cannot let the actions Mr. and Mrs. Potter took last night go unpunished."

He focused on Harry and Ginny. "Two-hundred points, each, will be deducted from Gryffindor for their actions." He was forced to speak over the gasps from Gryffindor table. "Further, while Mr. and Mrs. Potter will continue to contribute to the loss of points from Gryffindor for future misbehavior, other than points the Gryffindor Quidditch team might earn they are barred from earning points for Gryffindor house for the entirety of the school year. Last, Mr. and Mrs. Potter will serve detention one night per week till the end of first term."

Harry stared at Dumbledore, his disbelief slowly morphing to rage as he processed everything he'd said. Next to him, Ginny's fury was such that he could feel her shaking. They took a moment to center themselves before standing together. "Will that be all?" Ginny asked, her voice tightly controlled.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered. Harry and Ginny held his eyes for a second before stalking out of the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione Neville and Luna all quickly rose and hurried after them.

Luna stopped at the doors and turned back. "How sad, that you punish the messenger for your own failures." She gave him a last disparaging look before turning on her heel and leaving.

Dumbledore took a moment to gather himself before speaking. "That will be all," he said and calmly made his was out of the hall.

Just as he reached the doors, professor McGonagall's quiet voice carried across the silent hall. "Four-hundred points to Gryffindor for unbowed bravery and candor, Miss. Lovegood." Unflinching, she returned the look Dumbledore gave her when he turned back.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Two days later Harry relieved the post owl of the latest delivery. "There are treats and water just there if you'd like a rest," he offered. The brown barn owl hooted gratefully and glided on silent wings to one of the three perches they'd erected. Harry took the package and carefully stocked the contents on the shelves. As he'd promised Hermione earlier that summer, anything she needed to find a cure for Lycanthropy, one of the things he'd done was negotiate an extra room for Hermione's suite. They'd arrived at school to find dozens of packages filled with various potion ingredients stacked on the floor. More arrived every day.

"The essence of moon lily came," he said. Not that he couldn't afford it, but the tiny bottles were terribly expensive and they were going to need a fair bit of it.

"All of it?" Hermione asked.

"Two phials. The rest are back ordered."

"It's enough for now," she said. Harry carefully placed the two phials in the proper rack before grabbing the next package. A quick glance of the room brought a smile to his face. If you could set aside the reason they were all there, it was heartening. Luna, Hermione and Ginny were each busy over a cauldron, the very beginning stages of Wolfsbane Potion in each of them. Neville was hunched over a scroll studying some plant or fungus. And Ron was in a warded corner of the room entertaining Saraphina but had been busy chopping various ingredients earlier. Seeing them all working together like they were, it was enough to make him believe they would find the cure. More than that though, it was enough to make him forget, at least for a little while, his and Ginny's latest falling out with their headmaster. It had been a close thing that the two of them didn't just leave the school that night and they probably would have if not for the Horcrux they believed to still be hidden there and had yet to find. What they would do when they did find it, he still wasn't sure yet.

"Harry," Luna said out of nowhere, "have you tried being a phoenix?"

Harry frowned as he turned to her. "Sorry?"

"I just wondered if maybe you and Ginny might be able to go without touching all the time if one of you were in your phoenix form?" Harry along with the other four stared at her, blinking.

"Luna," Hermione said, "that is absolutely brilliant."

Luna carefully placed three lacewing flies into her cauldron. "Only if it works," she said. She peered over her cauldron. "Drat! I was certain I did that right."

"Did you put them in a circle clockwise or counterclockwise?" Hermione asked.

Luna dropped her head dejectedly. "Bother, a week's work gone because I did it backwards."

Harry grabbed the cauldron and poured the contents out. "I'll clean this up. You go ahead and start another one."

"Thank you, Harry."

Hermione patted Luna on the back before turning back to her cauldron. "So when are you going to try it?" she asked.

Harry finished scrubbing the cauldron and set it on the rack. He glanced at his watch. "Three hours till dinner," he said. "Now's as good a time as any to start testing it."

"You should go slow," Hermione said.

"Maybe go an hour and see how we feel?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds smart," Hermione said. Harry shrugged before planting a resounding kiss on Ginny's lips.

"KISSING!" Saraphina squealed.

"Disgusting, isn't it," Ron said.

"Digsusting!" Saraphina giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes as he let Ginny go. "Love you," he whispered against her lips.

"Mmm," she managed a bit dazedly. A rush of Flame later and Harry had changed into his phoenix form.

"BIRDIE!" Saraphina squealed. Harry nuzzled his head against Ginny's cheek before winging over to play with Ron and Saraphina.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

The first Friday after class the six Gryffindors were in the Room of Requirement awaiting the arrival of the returning DA members. "So you're fine after three full hours?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Other than needing to touch within a few minutes of changing back, yes."

"Are you going to push it further?" Ron asked.

"We're going to try this weekend," Ginny said.

"If it stays like this, Ginny might be able to stay on the team."

"Harry, I'm not going to take your spot," Ginny said. The brewing argument was put on hold by the first arrivals coming in the door.

"We'll talk later," he said.

"I'm not taking your place, Harry."

"Later," Harry said. "Alright you lot let's bring it in," he called.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

A week later, the night before the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts, Harry climbed into bed with Ginny, and asked, "Can we talk?"

"I am not taking your place on the team, Harry."

Harry propped himself up on his elbow. "What is it that I've always dreamed of having?" he asked.

"A family of your own," she answered, a slight frown on her face.

He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "And I've got it now … And some day we might even have kids too."

"Yes," Ginny agreed.

"So I'm living my dream, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Then live yours, Gin."

She frowned. She knew he'd been building an argument for her to play and not him with this, but was only beginning to catch up with it. Even without the final piece in place she sensed he'd already outmaneuvered her. He was becoming increasingly adept at it and she wasn't particularly fond of it. "Sorry?"

"You've wanted to play for the Harpies since you were old enough to know what a broom was, Gin. Please, you've given me my dream, let me help you live yours."

She stared at him for the longest time. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"I love flying, Gin. But making it to the professionals means so much more to you than it ever would to me."

And just like that, even though she'd sworn to herself she wouldn't lose this battle she had. She reached up to palm his cheek. "You're sure."

Harry leaned down to kiss her. "Positive, Ginevra," he whispered against her lips.

"Don—" she started to protest before his mouth devoured hers. They kissed for a time before he rolled to his back, pulling her on top as he did. Her lips traveled to his neck and his hands began pushing her shirt up. She sat up and quickly pulled her shirt off. He followed her up, and her breast was in his mouth before she'd even managed to fully untangle her arms from her shirt. She tossed it to the floor, pushed him down again and pressed fevered kisses to his neck.

He rolled again, pinning her underneath him. She groaned as he slid lower and his mouth moved over her shoulders, neck and chest. It was everything she wanted and still it wasn't enough. She was long past ready but it was beginning to hurt that it seemed he wasn't and as wonderful as this was, she felt herself beginning to pull back, brace herself, for when he would inevitably stop.

"You're sure it's safe?" he asked.

It took her a moment to register his words weren't what she'd been expecting. He'd stopped, braced above her and was staring down at her with such intensity in his eyes her heart skipped a beat. "Harry?" she breathed.

"Did you take the potion?"

"Months ago. Did you?"

"The day before term started."

"Then we're as safe as we can be."

"You're sure?" he asked.

Ginny reached up and pulled him to her. "Yes," she said just before their lips met.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Katie asked when Ginny arrived at the pitch for tryouts.

"He won't be playing this year," Ginny answered.

But for Ron, everyone gathered to tryout cried, "WHAT?"

"You heard me," Ginny said. _"You're dead, Potter, you know that, don't you?"_

 _"Death now,"_ Harry answered, _"or delayed death. I'll chance it."_

"You're having us on," Katie laughed.

Ginny just looked at her. _"You're going to give me the massage to end all massages for this, Potter."_

Katie's face fell. "You're not," she croaked. Ginny shook her head. "I was counting on having both of you."

"Sorry," Ginny answered.

"I thought he loved playing," Katie said.

"He did," Ron interjected.

"Then why—"

Ron shrugged. "Because."

"He was terrified to tell you," Ginny said.

"Is he still hurt from the staircase or something?"

"Kind of," Ron answered.

"Kind of?"

"Katie," Ginny said firmly. "He's not playing," she said when the girl focused on her. "So we should figure out who is."

Katie stared at her for another few seconds but it was clear the topic was closed for now. "Right," she said. "So you're planning to play where then?"

"I figured I'd try for Seeker."

"Well at least we've still got the best Seeker in the school."

"And the best Keeper!" Ron said.

"Bullshit," Ginny coughed.

Ron shoved her playfully. "I've got a Weasleys' Wheezes Roman Candle for any Beater who can hit my sister.

Ginny shoved him back. "Git."

An hour later Katie settled next to Ginny and Ron. "I'd have never guessed," she said.

"Oww," Ron cringed as a Bludger hit the tail of Seamus Finnigan's broom. The Sandy haired Irishman was left spinning like the dying moments of a child's top.

"They're not the twins," Ginny observed.

"But they're pretty dang good," Ron said.

"So we all agree, it's Colin and Dennis at Beater?"

"Yep," Ginny and Ron said.

"Much better than Sloper and Kirke," Ron added.

"What about Chasers?" Katie asked.

"Well, Demelza flies really well," Ginny said. "I don't think a Bludger's gotten within ten feet of her."

"A definite plus when you consider the Snakes," Ron said. "Seems the only thing they're ever good at is taking out our Chasers."

Katie frowned as Demelza missed a pass from Seamus – who'd managed to recover from his last brush with a Colin Creevey aimed Bludger. The fumbled Quaffle was snagged by Dean Thomas who immediately launched a long pass to Natalie MacDonald. Though she made a mess of holding onto the near perfect pass, once she'd secured the oblong ball she made quick work of slotting it past Euan Abercrombie – a second year who Ginny thought showed a lot of guts just showing up for the tryouts.

"I think Dean for sure," Ron said. "He's steady on his broom and has a hell of an arm."

"Yikes," Ginny said as Seamus was sent spinning once again. This time courtesy of a Dennis Creevey directed Bludger.

"Bloody amazing considering he's such a little midget," Ron said.

"He's only a midget because you're a giant," Ginny said.

"You'll be plenty happy when my wingspan is stopping Quaffles this year," he retorted.

"Guys," Katie cut them off, "can we can the sibling rivalry and pick a third Chaser?"

"Well," Ginny said, "after Dean the other three seem about even."

"I agree," Ron said. "They're not the same, but they're even … if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Katie said, "Demelza's the best flyer but she can't catch; Seamus is the best with the Quaffle but he's blind to the Bludgers and Natalie is smack in the middle of the other two … So who do I pick?"

"You're the captain," Ron said. "S'up to you."

"I'm asking for input."

"I'd pick Demelza or Natalie then," Ginny said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Well, they're both better on their brooms than Seamus, aren't they?" Ginny asked. "And isn't that the first thing a Quidditch player needs? And they're younger than Seamus. There's a lot more potential for them to be really good."

"I agree," Ron said. "Seamus is probably the safe choice. He's older and would probably handle the nerves of playing in a match better than the other two, but I don't think he's ever going to be brilliant. But the two runts, they've got real potential."

"Are you gonna pick reserves?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking about it," Katie said. "Angelina saved our bacon when she made you a reserve last year."

"It made a huge difference, practicing all year," Ginny said.

"So Dean, Colin and Dennis are all starters," Katie said. "I'm gonna put Demelza and Natalie on the roster and let them fight it out for a bit yet before picking one of them to start at Chaser. Demelza also seems like a good option as a backup Seeker and if it came to that we'd still have a third Chaser who knows the system. He'd get killed in a real match yet, but Euan's got guts at Keeper and hopefully two years before he actually has to play in one. He's gonna be your job to groom, Ron, so try not to scar him."

"Oy!" Ron complained.

"What about a backup Beater?" Ginny asked.

Katie frowned. "The rest of them can barely stay on their brooms."

"What about trying Seamus at Beater?" Ginny suggested. "It gives us a backup there and if Demelza and Natalie aren't ready to go the first match it gives you the option to play Seamus at Chaser instead."

Katie nodded slowly. "It's a thought."

"I know he's a prat," Ron said, "but what about McLaggen?"

"Not a chance in hell," Ginny and Katie said together.

"Prat is the most arrogant berk in the school," Katie said.

"I'll quit before I fly with him," Ginny added.

Ron focused on Ginny. "What'd he do to you?"

"Stupid git won't stop asking me out."

"Me either," Katie said.

"You're joking," Ron said. "Not that you aren't both lovely ladies who are far too good for him," he hastened to add.

"Nice save, Weasley," Katie chuckled.

"I'm impressed, Ron," Ginny agreed. "Whether sense of self preservation or growth of your emotional range, that was good."

Ron scowled at her. "He's not still asking you out is he?"

"Last week," Ginny answered.

"You're joking!" Katie exclaimed.

"Nope," Ginny said, emphasizing her answer by popping the P loudly.

Ron goggled at her. "Does Harry know?" Katie asked.

"Yes."

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing … yet."

"I'm writing the twins," Ron growled.

"Me too," Katie said. She and Ron both focused on the git in question as he loudly berated Demelza for dropping another pass from Seamus. He'd actually wholly stopped playing and flown out to tell off the girl and was so focused on his task he completely missed the Creevey brothers lining him up. The first Bludger caught him in the right shoulder and carried the distinctive sound of bones breaking with the impact. The second Bludger caught him in the same shoulder and probably reduced the already broken bones to tiny fragments.

"I think I'm in love–" Ginny said dispassionately

"–with our new Beaters," Katie added as McLaggen fell out of the sky. He bounced once and lay on the ground screaming. The three of them stared at the fallen player for a second before Katie moved. "I suppose I should haul him to the infirmary," she sighed.

"I'll help," Ron said. "You deal with the rest of them, Ginny."

"ALL RIGHT YOU LOT," Ginny bellowed as her brother and Katie levitated McLaggen and floated him towards the castle, "BRING IT IN." It took a minute for all the hopefuls to gather round with a number of them shooting fearful looks at the departing backs of the other three. Colin and Dennis bumped fists when they met up. "Wicked job there you two," Ginny said with an appreciative look at the pair.

"Thanks," they said.

Colin winked at her. "Knew you'd like that."

"You nearly killed him!" Bethany Rivard a seventh year Chaser hopeful cried.

"That's Quidditch," Ginny retorted without sympathy. "If he'd been paying attention to his job instead of berating a third year he wouldn't have booked himself a three day visit with Madam Pomfrey."

"It was just tryouts!"

"Which the idiot just found out are no less dangerous than a real match."

The older girl glared at her. "You don't even care at all, do you?"

"Can't say that I do," Ginny answered dismissively. "He's a git and an arse who wasn't paying attention. What happened was entirely his own fault, was fully deserved, and given what he was doing at the time proved beyond a shadow of a doubt he'd be a horrible addition to the team."

Bethany looked as if she was about to explode as she continued to glare at Ginny. "You're a real bitch," she hissed before turning on her heal and storming off.

The group watched her go before slowly returning their attention to Ginny. "Girl thinks I'm a bitch now wait till she actually pisses me off," she cracked.

Colin snorted. "You all may think she's gorgeous, but trust me, I used to go against her in Defence all the time and it isn't a pretty sight."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Need I remind you, you're flirting with a married woman, Colin?"

He laughed and winked at her and dismissively said, "He doesn't scare me."

Ginny just shook her head. Her former year-mate would flirt with a cave troll if the opportunity presented itself. What he didn't know was Harry had left his hiding spot in the stands to join the group and was now standing behind her friend. "Making moves on my wife, Creevey?" he asked. Colin spun around so fast he nearly fell over. Ginny had to hand it to him though, as he recovered quickly.

"Well look at her," Colin protested, "you can hardly blame me."

Harry smirked and gave him a punch to the shoulder that was perhaps just a bit harder than strictly friendly. "No, can't say that I do." He slipped past the boy and looped an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "Nice job on McLaggen by the way."

"Thanks, Harry," Dennis said.

"Glad to be of service," Colin quipped.

Harry focused on Demelza. "I'm afraid I don't know your name?" he asked.

The girl's eyes widened with surprise at being addressed by him directly. And the dried tracks on her cheeks hinted that McLaggen's tirade had brought her to tears. "Demelza Robins," she squeaked.

"Whatever that idiot said to you, ignore it. You did just fine out there." She blinked rapidly a number of times at Harry's praise.

"Idiot's the biggest git in the school," Dean added, "wouldn't recognize talent if it bit him in the family jewels."

The group broke into giggles. "That's one way of putting it," Ginny snorted.

Seamus looped an arm around Demelza's shoulders. "Listen to Potter and Thomas, lass, ya got more talent in your pinky than that lout has in his whole body."

"Bit young isn't she?" Dean teased his roommate.

"Hey, if Krum can take Hermione to the Yule, I can flirt with a pretty third year," Seamus protested. Demelza turned scarlet.

"I'm not sure, Megan will agree with that," Ginny said.

"She broke up with me last week," Seamus said dismissively.

"Any wonder at all," Dean muttered.

Harry sighed. _"As entertaining as this is I'd like to eat yet tonight; we've a mountain of revision to get done and I was hoping we might get a few minutes to just sit on the couch together too."_

"Alright," Ginny said loudly, "I'm sure you all have stuff to do yet today so let's focus for just another minute and I'll turn you loose."

"We're all ears, gorgeous," Colin teased.

"Pushing your luck, Creevey," Ginny warned. He just winked and grinned manically back.

 _"Focus, Gin,"_ Harry urged.

"Right," Ginny said determinedly. "So Katie, Ron and I have a bit more to talk about. But we'd like to thank all of you for coming out today. You can expect Katie to post a roster tomorrow or the next day. She'll be naming a number of reserves with the new starters. Reserves are expected to participate in all practices and team functions. It's a lot of work for not much reward so you'll need to really think about accepting the spot if you're offered one. On the plus side, reserves are considered full team members. You'll be given official team robes with your name on them. As long as it isn't taken by one of the starters you can choose any number you like for your robes. You'll wear those robes on match days and sit in a designated area. When we win the cup–" this brought a number of cheers from the group, "–you're names will go on it just the same as the starters. Last, this is Katie's last year. Ron and myself have two years left. Reserves are being picked for potential. Accepting the spot will allow you to develop your skills and when spots do open up you'll have a better chance of filling those holes than anyone else." She stopped to let her words sink in.

"Reserves might also find they improve enough to take a current starter's place in the lineup," Harry added. "It's a lot of work but there is reward to be had for it."

"Right," Ginny agreed. "If there aren't any questions I think that's about it."

"How many days a week can we expect to have team duties?" Dean asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not sure. Last year we practiced once or twice during the week for about three hours with a five-hour practice on Saturday or Sunday. It was tough. Ron was going to talk to Katie about shorter but more frequent practices. I'm not sure what Katie will do but whatever it is you can expect to work your arse off."

"Well," Dean said, "I don't know if I'm on the team or not yet, but I'd be more a fan of shorter more frequent practices than the opposite."

"I would too," Colin agreed. "A three hour practice doesn't leave much time for revision that night and we've always got revision."

"I agree," Ginny said. "Ron and I will talk with Katie so she knows what people are thinking, but whatever she decides if you're going to play on the team you'll have to live with it." She quickly glanced around the group. "Anything else?"

"Actually," Harry said, "there is one other thing."

 _"I thought you wanted to get out of here,"_ Ginny said.

Harry ignored her. "I've got it on good authority Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will be getting upgraded brooms this year; refurbished Nimbus 2001s if I'm not mistaken.

Ginny rounded on him. "WHAT?"

"Seems someone was a bit tired of spotting Slytherin the advantage in every match they played and wanted to level the playing field a bit," Harry went on. "I'm not certain what they're doing for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but rumor is the Gryffindor brooms will have shafts painted red with player names and numbers engraved in gold on them. The broom's will be yours to keep when you leave school." Harry paused to let his announcement settle. "Of course if you happen to already own a better broom you are more than welcome to keep flying it." Everyone, including Ginny, stared at Harry with mouths agape. "Should be a fun season," Harry said. He gave Ginny a gentle tug and set off back to the castle. Behind them the hopefuls burst into excited chatter.

"Harry?" she asked about half way up.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be a twit, but what happened to discussing anything over fifty galleons?"

"Special occasion," Harry said.

"That was supposed to be for birthdays and anniversaries and such. I don't think this falls in that category."

They'd reached the castle by then and Harry tugged her into an alcove instead of going straight to the Great Hall for dinner. "Are you mad at me?" Ginny frowned. "You are," he said.

"Gin, you know we can afford it and this is one of those things we talked about where we could help out people who aren't as well off as we are."

"Ok, I'll concede that you can stretch this into the category of helping people with less than us, but the point isn't about whether we can afford it or not."

"It's about talking to each other?" he asked.

"Yes."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I wanted to stick it to those gits and kind of thought it'd be a nice surprise for you too."

Ginny stretched up and gently kissed him. "Birthdays, anniversaries and Christmas," she said when she pulled back, "anything else we talk to each other."

"Alright," Harry agreed.

Ginny kissed his nose. "Sorry for being difficult."

"No, you're right. I knew I was stretching it when I set it up. I just wanted to surprise you."

"You like surprising me, don't you?"

Harry focused on her intently. "You never ask me for anything, Gin … And I want to give you everything."

Ginny's knees nearly buckled with the emotion he pushed across their Bond. Tears welled in her eyes as she returned his look. "Come with me," she said decisively, pulling him by the hand out of the alcove.

Harry stumbled along behind her. "Where are we going?" he asked when she went straight past the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Home," she answered.

"What about dinner?"

"Dobby can bring us something."

"But—"

"Harry," she said sharply.

"What?"

"Shut up." Harry did and in short order she was pulling him through the door to their suite. The door had barely closed and he found himself pinned to the wall with her ferociously devouring his lips. "You want me to ask you for something," she growled huskily. Her lips moved to his neck and Harry groaned. It was probably his favorite place for her to kiss him and she was doing more than a fair job of ravaging him. At the same time she was pushing him towards the couch. His knees buckled as he fell back with her on top of him. She braced herself over him, head bowed low over his. "You know what I want," she said huskily when he focused on her.

Harry smirked. "Ginevra," he taunted. Ginny growled and attacked.

Sometime later, their clothes strewn about the room, Ginny collapsed on his chest. She continued to writhe in small movements against him. "Not that last night wasn't wonderful, but I think we're getting better at this."

Harry grabbed her and rolled them to the floor with her on the bottom. "You haven't seen anything yet, Potter," he growled.

"Show me," she demanded. Harry did … a number of times.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

A week later Luna stood between Susan Bones and Terry Boot. She had her back to Terry, faced Susan and held her wand loosely in her fingers.

"Go!" Harry said.

Luna fired a spell blindly over her shoulder at Terry while jumping to her left; lifting her feet as high in the air as she could while doing so. Terry's spell flew harmlessly under Luna's feet. "Bloody!" he yelped, dodging Luna's stunner while blocking the one Susan had sent at Luna.

Before she even landed Luna fired off a scouring charm at Susan. The spell hit her in the hand and Susan let out a shriek and dropped her wand. Luna hit the ground, spun and sent a Leg Locker Curse at Terry. He crashed in a heap and Luna cried, "Expelliarmus!" Terry's wand went flying across the room into Colin Creevey's waiting hand. "OH!" Luna squealed. "I did it!"

"Nice one," Harry cheered. He'd begun to notice Luna was excelling in the DA towards the end of last year. Three meetings into this year and she was proving it hadn't been a fluke. She was a nasty fighter; able to go toe-to-toe with anyone in the DA but for himself and Ginny. For this latest challenge, Harry had randomly drawn Terry – one of the DA's better fighters – and Susan – one of the weakest – to go against Luna and was pleasantly surprised by the result. He'd figured his blonde haired friend would put up a good fight for a few minutes, maybe get in a spell or two, but wouldn't have put money on her actually winning the battle.

"Let's bring it in and discuss what happened," Harry said. The group quickly congregated in a large circle on the floor. "First of all, everyone's ok?"

"Perfect," Luna said.

"We're fine," Susan and Terry said.

"Good," Harry said. "Now who can tell me why Luna won?"

"She had a plan," Colin offered.

"What else?" Harry asked.

"She got lucky," Terry grumbled.

"She did not!" Mandy Brocklehurst retorted.

Harry held his hand up. "Actually, she did. If she'd ducked instead of jumping at the beginning then Terry would have had her … But it also would have been luck if Terry had got her." He glanced at the group. "If we can't be good–"

"–we'll happily take whatever luck we can get," the group droned back at him.

"Good," Harry said. "What else?"

"Well that's it really, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "She had a plan, she executed it and she got a bit of luck to go with it."

"Executed," Harry said. "Remember that word in particular. No plan works without that. Now, what did Susan and Terry do wrong?"

"They underestimated her," Neville said.

"Did you?" Harry asked.

Terry rolled his eyes disgustedly. "Probably."

"Probably nothing," Harry retorted. "What else?"

"Well Susan lost her wand," Ginny said.

"She hit me with a spell!" Susan protested.

Ginny shrugged. "So."

"It hurt!"

Ginny shrugged again. "Your point?"

"I'd like to see you keep yours," Susan snapped.

"Go for it," Ginny said. "Free shots with all the scouring charms you like."

"That won't be necessary," Harry interrupted.

"I think it is," Ginny countered. "In fact, I think we all need to practice keeping hold of our wand when we're hit with spells. If the scouring charm works lets use that."

"You want us to just stand there while everyone else hits us with scouring charms?" Ernie Macmillan demanded.

"Do you think a Death Eater is going to just stop cursing you and let you go pick up your wand if you lose it?" Ginny asked.

"I hardly think we're going to be fighting Death Eaters," he retorted.

Ginny stared at him, dumbfounded, before shaking her head disgustedly. "Blithering idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" he demanded.

"You have to ask?"

"Enough!" Harry said sharply. The brewing fight subsided with angry glares going all around the room. "We will not fight amongst ourselves," Harry growled. "And we'll apologize for calling people names as well." Ginny turned on him, her eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line. Harry didn't back down.

"Fine," she huffed. She turned to Ernie. "I'm sorry for calling you an idiot," she said. _"Even if he is one,"_ she added silently.

"Thanks," Ernie said grudgingly.

Harry ignored Ginny's silent barb. "I don't know how many times I have to say this, but Voldemort wants us to fight amongst ourselves. Every time we do we play into his hands."

"Sorry," Ginny said when Harry paused.

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Harry focused on the group again. "Despite that apology, Ginny's right. If you're just here because you think it's a bit of fun, you're in the wrong place. This group was started because there is a war on and we needed to be able to protect ourselves against dark magic. That includes Death Eaters. And whether you believe it or not, until Voldemort is gone, there's a good chance you will end up fighting a Death Eater. And if you lose your wand, you're dead." He stood up. "So just like Ginny said, we're going to practice keeping hold of our wands. Scouring charms only. Ginny," Harry continued, "you're up first." Before she could blink Harry hit her with a scouring charm. She squeaked but didn't lose her wand. "Let's go people!" Harry bellowed as Ginny glowered at him. Ginny ducked and rolled, avoiding most of the spells but still got hit with a fair few. She didn't make another peep, nor did she lose her wand while she continued to dodge for another minute or so. Harry turned his wand on Ron.

"Bloody Hell!" he yelped.

"Good job, Ron!" Harry said when he kept his wand. "Random target, pick someone, mate."

"THAT'S IT," Ginny shouted and started returning fire.

"NO SHIELDS!" Harry bellowed. He pointed his wand at Justin Finch-Fletchley. "FREE FOR ALL!" he shouted and hit the Huffelpuff. "Lose your wand, your done," Harry called when Justin's wand hit the floor.

"That's not fair!" Justin protested. "I didn't know you were going to hex me."

"War isn't fair," Harry retorted. He staggered into the wall when a massive Scouring Charm hit him."

"That's for tossing me to the wolves, Potter!" Ginny shouted at him.

Harry rolled out of the way of her follow up spell. "Damnable woman," he grumbled. He waved his wand at Ginny, spinning her clean around with a Scouring Charm to her shoulder.

"You are so dead, Potter!" Ginny yelled.

"Bring it, Ginevra!" Harry retorted. "Son of a," he yelped when she caught him in the kneecap. Harry returned fire, ducking and dodging as many other shots as he could from random members of the DA. The battle went on for a good while with people slowly falling out as they lost their wands. Harry was getting to the point where he thought he was well on his way to becoming immune to actually feeling the charm when he was hit by well over a dozen spells right in the center of his chest. He sprawled flat on his back, his arms splayed out to the side gasping painfully. "Ouch," he managed. He levered himself up to a sitting position.

"Give him credit," Justin said, "he held onto his wand."

"You Lot Are Out!" Harry protested.

"We decided Voldemort arrived," Susan retorted.

Harry stared at them for a second. "Voldemort, huh?"

"Yep," she said brightly.

"Fair enough," Harry said. He held a hand out. "Help me up?" Justin grabbed his hand and hauled him up. "Thanks, mate."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Trusting your friends is likely more dangerous to your health than your enemies.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	4. Ch 4: I Didn't Understand How

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter IV**

 **I Didn't Understand How**

* * *

Late afternoon of Friday September 27th found Ron Weasley reclining on the couch in the sitting area of his girlfriend's suite trying to occupy his mind. A week after the Scrubbing Incident, as the DA had come to refer to it, he still had to be mindful of his side. His damn sister had caught him with a charm so powerful the top layer of his skin had been scoured away entirely. Still, with his head tipped back and his eyes closed he looked to be at peace.

Looks could be deceiving.

The first month of school had flown by in a never ending wave of revision, classes, revision, DA meetings, revision, Quidditch and, well, more revision. In between he squeezed in time in the lab with various of his five closest friends and did his absolute best to be a surrogate father to Saraphina. He hated to admit it, but the planner Hermione had helped him with was a lifesaver. He really disliked the structure of his days with everything rigidly scheduled, but knew that without it he'd already be so far behind it would take till Christmas to catch up. All of that would have been quite enough for most people to be going on with, but there were other concerns as well. The incident with Crabbe and Goyle only added to the rumors and accusations going around the school regarding Harry and Ginny. Of course the most prevalent being Ginny was pregnant. Time alone would disprove that easily enough. At least Ron hoped so. He was fairly certain his sister and best mate had only recently begun to do … that. Accusations that Ginny had used a love potion were also very popular. The Slytherins sneeringly expressed how impressed they were with his parents' ability to entrap a wealthy man to their pauper daughter and wanted to know what Dark Ritual had been used. Those and a hundred others were tossed about as reasons why Harry had deigned to marry his sister.

It was enough to boil his blood. Ginny might be his sister, but he could admit she was an attractive girl. He didn't even need to admit it. The sheer number of blokes he'd caught ogling her was evidence to the fact. And the girl was powerful; at times frighteningly so. No, she might have been poor, but Ron knew his sister was a catch. Even the rich pure-bloods would have overlooked her financial situation for the chance to bring her magic to their descendants; especially if they thought she might produce children at the rate her mother did. It was jealousy, plain and simple. Every barb and accusation directed at his sister was pure jealousy and it bloody ticked him off. He honestly didn't know how she, or Harry weren't burning half the school to a crisp because he and the twins were waging a three man campaign of revenge … Madam Pomfrey had been having a very busy term.

Of course the rumors dogging he and Hermione were hardly any less irritating. One couldn't just show up at school with a toddler and not expect to be the subject of rampant speculation. There were of course the nasty, horrid, rumors going around; everything from Saraphina being the product of his father's illicit affair with a muggle and Hermione was being forced to adopt her to protect the Weasley family name – as if the Weasley family name was particularly well thought of by the people spreading the rumor – to the idea that Saraphina was a muggle born witch whose bursts of accidental magic had so horrified her parents they had thrown her in a dumpster and left her for dead. Disgustingly, the true story was even more horrifying than that particular rumor. As usual, Hermione seemed able to simply ignore the rumors and associated filthy looks. He on the other hand … well, as already stated, Madam Pomfrey was having a very busy term.

And then there was the issue weighing most heavily on his mind; what Tonks called his Fury-Little-Condition. The memory of his first transformation seemed to have hardly faded, yet the approaching full moon relentlessly bore down on him. His memories of that first transformation were little more than pain. Pain and the loss of himself as the madness and bloodlust of the wolf took his will away. And then nothing. Nothing because Bill had stunned him; and then he'd been heavily sedated to keep him unconscious. The headache had taken two days to abate to the point where he didn't feel like vomiting.

From there recovery had been relatively quick and he'd felt perfectly fine till two days ago; a simple admonishment that it was disgusting when he talked with his mouth full. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard from his sister before but he'd gone off the deep end. The rage had come over him so quickly. And it had been evil; really and truly evil. He'd actually seen fear in Ginny's eyes before he restrained himself. Nor had he missed Harry surreptitiously retracting his wand when he'd backed away from his sister. Thank Merlin they'd been in Harry's and Ginny's suite and not the Great Hall.

Even after viewing Harry's memory of his transformation in a pensive, he had found it difficult to reconcile that he'd actually tried to kill Hermione that night. Some small part of his mind just didn't want to accept that she could be erased from his memory. Nearly attacking Ginny had finally made it set in. Once a month he would devolve into a mindless beast; incapable of telling friend from foe, sister from enemy … or even lover from, well he didn't know what. But when he did eventually have a lover, once a month he wouldn't know her. Worse than that though was the realization that his already short and nasty temper now bordered on downright evil. Two nights ago he'd started taking a very mild calming draught. Even so, as the moon grew fuller, he could still feel the rage creeping in now and again. He hadn't dared let himself be alone with Saraphina. He loved the girl, but she was barely three and could try Hermione's patience. Add in that she also was suffering as he was and it took very little to set her off. He dreaded to think what he could do to her in a moment of wolf-induced rage.

He'd been so sure a month ago. Or maybe he hadn't. Maybe his subconscious had doubted Hermione was right all along. Maybe that was why he'd insisted it be him and not her to attempt a blood adoption of Saraphina. Because that made perfect sense to him. If one of them was going to risk their future, it shouldn't be the girl who would likely be Minister of Magic some day. No, it'd be him; perfectly ordinary, average … him.

"She certainly didn't put up much of a fight," Ron grumbled softly. He sat up abruptly, forcing the rage of the wolf back. _"This isn't Hermione's fault,"_ he berated himself vehemently. A knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts and he rose to answer it.

"Wotcher, Ron," Tonks greeted him. She sported spiky blue and pink hair, wore a tee-shirt, emblazoned with the missive PUPPY LOVER, Muggle style cargo pants and her ever present dragon hide combat boots. She'd also painted her nails neon green and since he'd last seen her gotten her nose pierced.

"Hello, Ron," Professor Lupin said quietly. He was dressed as usual, in brown slacks, a white button down shirt and worn black loafers.

"Hi guys," Ron answered. "Come on in." He led them to the sitting area and flopped back down on the couch. "Hermione, Luna and Ginny are just finishing the potion and Harry and Neville are keeping Saraphina occupied." He'd no more than finished speaking when the three girls came in from the lab.

"Oh good," Hermione said. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"How are you, Professor?" Luna asked.

"Nice shirt," Ginny snorted at the same time.

"You like it?" Tonks asked. "He wouldn't let me wear the other one."

"Nymph," Remus warned.

"Dare I ask?" Ginny asked.

"DOIN' IT DOGGY STYLE," Tonks cackled gleefully. Hermione, and Ron turned scarlet. Ginny collapsed, cackling gleefully. Luna seemed to not react at all. Which, for her, was perfectly normal.

"I have to teach these people!" Remus bellowed.

"Phishh," she waved him off.

Harry came in, carrying Saraphina, with Neville trailing behind. He took one look at Ginny gasping for air on the floor and asked, "Dare I ask?"

"NO!" Ron, Hermione cried.

"I'll tell you later," Tonks said.

Harry suddenly suffered a coughing fit from the memory Ginny sent across their bond. "Can't understand why you'd put your foot down at that at all, Remus," he chuckled. "It's not like she'd be parading it around a school or anything … Oh, wait a second, this is a school, isn't it."

Remus shook his head and muttered, "There are days, Nymphadora."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "You'd be bored without me."

He sighed. "Be that as it may do you think you might exercise a bit of decorum in front of my students?"

"Sure thing, Wolfie."

Remus took a deep breath, slowly let it out and went for a change of subject. "I understand you've managed to brew the potion correctly?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "We took samples to Master Snape and Professor Ravenclaw earlier. They both said it appeared to be brewed correctly and only needed the Essence of Moon Lily added just before it was taken."

"Alright then, it's an early moonrise tonight so we'd best get to it." Hermione produced the phials from her robe and passed them to Remus and Ron. "Thank you," Remus said. He quickly poured the Essence of Moon Lily into the larger phial, waited for the reaction and downed the contents in one long pull, forcing himself not to gag once he'd finished.

Ron copied his actions. "That's horrible," he gasped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "We don't dare try any adjustments for at least a couple months."

"It's fine," Ron assured her. "Better this than the alternative right, Remus?"

"Undoubtedly," he agreed.

Hermione added the last ingredient to Saraphina's dose and approached the girl. "No, no, no," she protested. Hermione tapped the phial with her wand then Saraphina's tummy. In a blink the phial was emptied of its contents. She set the phial down and took the girl from Harry. Saraphina immediately burrowed her head into Hermione's neck and stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"I really hope I did that right."

"Of course you did," Ron reassured her. "Oh man, that's nice," he sighed.

"What's nice?" Ginny asked.

"First time I haven't felt fidgety all day," Ron said.

"Me too," Remus agreed. "Seems you three might have done an exceedingly good job."

"Well, we did add one ingredient," Luna offered.

"WHAT!" Tonks rounded on her. "Are you insane?"

"Some people seem to think so," Luna answered.

Tonks rounded on Hermione and Ginny. "What did you do?" she demanded angrily.

"We didn't do anything!" Ginny said. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

Remus put his hand on Tonks' shoulder. "We haven't got much time. Will you please let me handle this?"

"Well get on with it," she growled. "It'd be a good thing to know if I'm going to have to stun you tonight, don't you think?"

Remus ignored her, remaining focused on Luna who was unconcernedly examining her fingernails. "Luna?"

"Yes?" she asked dreamily.

"You said you added something to the potion?"

"Oh yes," she said happily. "Lots and lots of it."

"Bloody hell," Tonks muttered under her breath.

"Would you mind telling us what you added?"

"Well Love of course. Mother used to make the most wonderful scones. I didn't understand how she did it then, but she always said they tasted so good because they were made with Love. But I understand it now and I'm pretty sure I did it right." Seven people stared at Luna, slowly wrapping their minds around the girl's latest missive.

Harry wrapped her tightly in his arms. "You're brilliant, Luna," he said. "Confusing as hell but brilliant."

Luna beamed at him. "Thank you, Harry. It's good to know I confuse someone besides myself sometimes."

Tonks shook her head painfully. "Right. Whatever. If someone could just lead the way, let's get this nightmare over with."

"Certainly," Luna said. She broke away from Harry and skipped over to the door to the courtyard.

"Girl is gonna send me round the twist," Ron muttered before following her out. The others trailed silently behind.

Ron stood a few feet back as Hermione pulled the steel gate closed on his cell. He tried not to flinch as it clanged shut. She seemed incapable of meeting his eyes as she set the locking spells. "Hey," he said, reaching through the bars to grab her arm. "This isn't your fault," he said when she looked up at him.

"I was wrong," she whispered.

"We made the decision together, Hermione."

"No," she said. "I made the decision. You saved me from myself."

"I still love you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're telling me that now?"

"I know I haven't said it before but it's true. I loved you before. I love you now. And I'll love you tomorrow, Hermione." She stared at him disbelievingly and was still struggling to respond when he added. "Take care of her first."

She stepped closer, intending to kiss him through the bars of his cage but he recoiled suddenly, bending over double before collapsing to the floor. His cries of pain were joined by those of Remus and Saraphina as his limbs contorted and changed. Less than a minute later a very large wolf lay panting on the ground. It came back to itself slowly and staggered to its feet where it weaved about drunkenly before it seemed to shake itself and find it's balance. Curiously it sniffed around the cage for a moment before moving to the door and inhaling deeply.

Hermione edged closer to the door and the wolf looked up at her. Tears slid down her face as his tail wagged and a soft whine escaped from him. "I'm so sorry, Ron," she whispered.

* * *

It was still dark when the moon set and three sleeping werewolves were suddenly thrown into mind numbing pain as they left the madness behind for their human form. The transformation had barely finished before Hermione was ripping open the door of Saraphina's cage. She scooped the whimpering girl into her arms and rocked her, gently whispering softly, "Mummy's here," over and over again.

Harry draped a blanket over the two. "Come on, let's get her to bed." They emerged from Saraphina's cell to find Ron and Remus leaning heavily against Ginny and Tonks.

"Alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes. You?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "Been worse."

"I agree," Remus said. "I dare say that was one of the better transformations I've had."

"How so?" Ginny asked.

"Better or not, you're still exhausted," Tonks interrupted. "She gently pulled Remus back to Hermione's suite. "We can talk after we've all had a nap."

Harry caught Ron's arm as he stumbled, nearly sending both he and Ginny to the ground. "Easy, mate," he said. "You can kip on our couch."

"Works for me," Ron gasped.

"Why don't we all have lunch together?" Ginny asked. "We'll come to your office if that's alright with you, Remus."

"That sounds good, Ginny," he agreed. In short order she had seen Remus and Tonks out and tucked Ron in on their couch.

"Thanks, sis," he said.

Ginny leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Get some rest, big brother."

"K."

Harry came in as she straightened. "How is he?"

"Already out."

"Sara was out before Hermione even set her down. Didn't take Hermione more than a few seconds to crash either."

"Good," Ginny said. "Why don't we leave the door open in case they need something."

"Probably a good idea," Harry agreed.

Ginny held her hand out. "Come to bed?"

Harry grinned and let her pull him along. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

About half an hour later, Hermione poked her head into Harry's and Ginny's sitting area. She debated a second before quickly collecting Saraphina from her bed and hurrying back to Harry's and Ginny's. Before she could change her mind she crossed over to Ron and gently shook him. "Ron," she hissed softly.

He bolted up. "Wha– Hermione?" he asked when he focused on her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She waved her wand, widening the couch and summoned another blanket from her suite. "Budge over a bit, will you?" He stared at her. "I want to be near you," she said.

Ron scooted over and she laid down with her back to his stomach, spooning Saraphina in front of her while he spooned behind her. His arm came around her waist, wrapping protectively over her and Saraphina. "I could get used to this," he said softly.

Hermione shifted, moving more tightly against him. "Did you mean it?" she whispered. She could feel his confusion in his body as he tried to figure what she meant and knew the moment he did. His hand came up to her face, turning her to him.

"Every word, Hermione."

She bit her lip nervously and hesitantly said, "We're still really young."

He considered her for a second before gently kissing her forehead. "I'll still be here when you're ready, Hermione," he said and settled back behind her again. He didn't say anything else and once again the events of the night caught up with him, dragging him into an exhausted sleep.

 _"I love you too, Ron,"_ she thought. Five simple words. She'd said them to herself so many times she'd lost count. They were true too. But for some reason she couldn't say them aloud to him. Her highly logical mind knew her behavior was illogical. She hadn't thought twice about taking up the mantle of Mother. Logically, moving forward in her relationship with Ron shouldn't scare her … But it did. She'd come here, dragging her dead to the world daughter, because she needed to be near him. She was now sandwiched between them, for certain appearing to be daughter, mother and father, and was more confused than before she'd laid down with him. She'd wanted to feel this, try this – dare she say it … family – on and it felt good. More than that, it felt _right_. Yes, that was the word. So why was she terrified. Her logical mind couldn't provide an answer. Nor did that annoying voice in our head that we all have seem to have any thoughts on the subject. Normally this situation would have had her up till all hours before she fell into an exhausted sleep minutes before her alarm was due to go off. Tonight though, it was already the early hours of morning and while no answer itself came, sleep, blessedly, did.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Luna just might be onto something.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	5. Ch 5: Ginny Will Just Have to Die…

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter V**

 **Ginny Will Just Have to Die, Won't She?**

* * *

Ginny was in the library helping Luna research a particularly difficult bit of transfiguration when a piece of parchment floated down from above. She froze, watching it with trepidation as it settled on the floor in front of her. Like the first time this had happened to her a quick look around revealed she was quite alone. She edged closer to the parchment, unsurprised to find a message in large block letters written on it.

 **THIS IS THE SECOND**

 **HELP ME**

 **A SLYTHERIN**

Another quick look around confirmed Ginny was as alone as before. She focused on the parchment again, frowning. _"Harry?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"Ron and I are just on our way up. Should be there in about five minutes. Why?"_

 _"Look at this."_ She'd barely finished speaking before the familiar feeling of his presence filled her. It took only another second for his alarm to flood her system as well. "Oh hell," she sighed. A flash of light and pillar of flame later and he was between her and the parchment. "HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THAT SECRET WITH YOU FLAMING ALL OVER THE CASTLE!" she hissed angrily.

"It's hardly a secret, Gin … Besides, no one saw me."

"It's still a secret from our enemies, Harry." she retorted furiously. "You just risked what is perhaps our biggest advantage for nothing!"

"Gin," he tried to placate her.

"No, Harry!" She gasped suddenly and bent over double.

Harry's knees nearly buckled as their Bond responded to her anger. "Bugger all," he gasped. He grabbed her hand and despite the anger still coursing through her veins she held on with a death grip.

"Damn-it," she growled, "see what you've done now."

"Sorry I was scared for you," he retorted.

Just then Ron slid into the aisle. "Bloody hell, Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing just leaving me like that?"

Luna followed him. "If you don't keep it down you're going to get us thrown out," she hissed as loudly as she dared.

Ginny triggered the release on her wand and quickly cast a silencing charm on the area. "Happy now!"

Luna studied Harry and Ginny for a second. "You're fighting. Why are you fighting?"

"Because my idiot husband just Flamed across the school."

"Well excuse me for caring, Ginevra," Harry snapped at her.

"Stop it!" Luna demanded.

"Mind your own business," Ginny shouted.

"You are my business!" Luna shouted back. "You're my friends. I don't like it when you fight. And I really don't like that you're _trying_ to hurt each other right now."

The other three stared with wide eyes at their blonde haired friend till Ron shook himself. "I agree. Whatever is going on you two need to stop fighting."

Harry took a deep breath. He knew Ginny was too far gone to go first right now. Beyond that he knew at least some of her anger was justified. He took another breath and blew it out before turning to her. "I'm sorry, Gin. Just, you showed me that and I know I shouldn't have but I panicked … Please, can we not fight?"

Ginny visibly struggled to rein her emotions in. Of all her siblings her temper had always been the worst. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry I got angry when I would probably have done the same thing. And I really sorry I called you an idiot." She smiled weakly at him.

Harry tugged her to him, "Thank you," he said and pressed a kiss to her crown.

Ginny settled into his embrace gratefully. "I hate fighting with you," she whispered.

"I know."

"I promise I'll work more on controlling my temper."

"It's not like mine isn't filthy either, Gin."

She squeezed him tight. "Love you."

Harry kissed her crown again. "You too."

"Much better," Luna said. "I find washing my hair with bobotuber puss to be the best course of Nargle prevention. You two should really consider it."

"Riiight," Ron agreed slowly.

"We'll take that under advisement, Luna," Harry said.

"Excellent," she agreed happily. She pointed to the parchment on the ground. "What's that?"

"The reason behind this whole mess," Ginny said. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" she cried when Ron bent to examine it.

"Get a grip, Ginny," he retorted. "I'm not that stupid.

Luna peered over his shoulder. "Well that is rather vague."

"What the hell are we supposed to do with it?" Ron asked.

"Well that's obvious," Luna said. "We're supposed to help them."

Ron straightened and exasperatedly asked, "Who, exactly, are we supposed to help?"

She stared straight back at him. "That's a very insightful question, Ronald. I suppose we should also ask how we're supposed to help them."

He rolled his eyes. "Ya think?"

"I do." She squatted down close to the parchment and whispered, "How?"

"You're talking to a piece of parchment now?" Ron asked.

"Well it asked for help, didn't it?"

Finally pushed to his limit Ron shook his head exasperatedly. "Mental. Completely mental."

"Ron," Ginny warned.

"It's perfectly fine, Ginevra," Luna said, "After all, he thinks he's completely normal; which is nothing but a fabrication of the masses and is therefore as _mental_ as anything out of the ordinary." She stood up again. "I think you should ask it."

Ginny blinked. "Sorry?"

"Well it appeared to you, yes?"

"Well, yeah but—"

"Then it's perfectly logical that you should ask it how you can help."

Ginny stared at her before exchanging glances with Harry and Ron. "I've learned not to be surprised by anything since joining this world," Harry said.

"See!" Luna exclaimed. "He still believes anything is possible. It's exactly why he always beats you in a duel."

Harry groaned. _"Not that again."_ Ginny still hadn't managed to beat him, but he'd been sore for two days after their last one. Of course she hadn't been too put out about it because the agreed upon tub together if she did win had occurred anyway. For once though, Ginny didn't rise to it.

"Well I suppose it can't hurt, can it?" She focused on the parchment. "How can I help?" For a second, nothing happened, but then the parchment began to glow red along the edges. Harry and the others backed away quickly. The parchment blackened and curled and the smoke swirled above it, briefly it formed in the shape of a woman or girl about the same size as Ginny or Luna.

"Come to the clock tower at midnight," the apparition spoke and blew away on a sudden breeze.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"I don't like it," Ron said.

Ginny sighed. "Ron, none of us like it."

"Explain to me why we aren't just going straight to the Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Because," Ginny answered.

"Because?" Hermione pressed.

"Because we don't want to," Harry said.

"Look," Hermione said. "I get that you aren't happy with him. _I'm_ not happy with him, but despite everything he is still on our side."

"I don't disagree that he's on our side," Harry said. "But we don't trust him."

"Someone could be trying to take her," Hermione hissed.

"That's rather difficult to do, Hermione," Harry countered.

"From the mouth of the man who Flamed through the castle because of a bit of parchment," she retorted angrily.

Harry sighed. "We're supposed to be adults, Hermione. Ginny and I are married. You're legally Saraphina's mother. Ron is magically bonded as her father."

"Adults take precautions!"

"And we are."

"Yes," she said flippantly. "You five are going off to meet whomever this person is – mind they freely tell you they're Slytherin – while I'm left to tell everyone I let you lot go off on your own when it all goes bad."

"That's what this is about," Luna said.

"Finally chiming in, are you?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Ginny quickly moved and embraced Hermione. "I'm sorry," she said.

"They're still mad at me," Hermione hiccupped. "You're still mad at me."

"Hermione," Ginny said.

"NO!" She jerked away from Ginny and ran for her suite. "You are and you have every right to be." The door joining the suites slammed harshly behind her.

"Oh hell," Ron sighed before hurrying after her.

Ginny sat down heavily next to Harry. "I think you better tell Dumbledore," Neville said quietly.

"Maybe they're right, Gin," Harry said.

"I don't trust him, Harry," she said vehemently.

"Gin," Harry said.

Ginny turned to fully face him. "Think about it, Harry," she said. "What has he done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, every single bit of progress made in ending Tom is directly tied to you and me. You stopped him as a baby. It was you, Ron and Hermione who stopped him getting the stone. You destroyed the diary. But for that great bloody snake, anything we know about the remaining Horcruxes he got from me. And even though we told him where to look, he's no closer to finding them. Even the ring and the locket, he'd still be looking for them without us. And when it turned out the locket wasn't where we thought, who was it that figured out where it was."

"That was nothing but luck, Gin."

"Was it luck, or something else …? Even when it wasn't where we thought it would be, it ended up in our hands; you and me, Harry, the people who have to destroy him. And that says nothing for everything else he's dropped the ball on.""

"It does seem to be a bit of providence," Luna observed.

"They've got a point, Harry," Neville said.

"You just said we should tell him," Harry countered.

"I know." Neville frowned before continuing. "Look, I know I'm kind of late to all of this, but everything I've learned so far makes what Ginny said make sense."

"When Tom killed Myrtle all those years ago," Luna said, "the Headmaster turned a blind eye. He failed to stop him when he should have and has been losing the war ever since."

"He talks about choosing between what's right and what's easy all the time," Ginny said. "But he didn't stop Tom after he killed Myrtle. He stuck you with those horrid people. We've read your parents' will, Harry. Your mother expressly said, under no circumstances were you to be placed with them; but he did it anyway. He sealed the will and stuck you with them because your mother's sacrifice made the erection of the wards easy. And I'm convinced the bastard just sat back my first year and let things happen so the prophecy would be furthered."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I thought after the cavern we'd kind of turned a corner with him but we're actually further from reconciling with him than ever before, aren't we?"

"I thought we had too, Harry. I even hoped we had, but after he accused us of murder this summer … And then the goblins gave you a copy of your parents will and everything with those two rapists running around the school, I can't anymore. I can't forget and I certainly can't forgive him anymore."

"He's a powerful, knowledgeable wizard," Luna said. "No one can argue that. But even with Grindelwald you have to wonder why it took a world war and millions of deaths for him to finally confront him."

"He also let Sirius be sent to Azkaban without a trial," Hermione said from the doorway.

Four heads snapped to her as she and Ron came back in the room. "I'm not saying he knew Sirius was innocent, but it wasn't right for the ministry to send people to prison without a trial; no matter how guilty they appeared. He was the Chief Warlock. It was his duty to see justice upheld."

She sat down next to Harry with Ron on the floor in front of her. "Sorry," she said.

Harry took her hand. "Don't worry about it," he said, squeezing her hand.

"You've had a rough time of it lately," Ginny added.

"We still love you," Harry added.

Hermione swiped the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. The group sat in silence for a few minutes before Neville asked.

"So what are we going to do?"

Hermione straightened. "You lot are going to go meet whomever this person is and see what they want."

"What about the Headmaster?" Luna asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"No?" Ginny asked.

"We heard you guys talking, sis," Ron said. "And I'm just not sure I trust him to do anything about this."

"I thought you didn't like it any more than Hermione," Harry said.

"I don't," Ron said. "But if this really is the same person who warned Ginny last spring, than we owe them to at least check into it."

"He's right," Luna added. "It's possible Harry or Ginny might even owe whomever this is a life debt." She considered for a second. "I don't think so, but I'd have to do some research to be certain."

"I'm pretty sure a life debt can't be created without direct intervention involving great personal risk," Ginny said.

"Yes, but the definitions of direct intervention and great personal risk are highly ambiguous," Luna countered. "It's just very difficult to be certain."

"Whatever it is," Harry said, "can we all agree we at least owe this person, showing up?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Most certainly," Luna said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Neville?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh, sorry," he said blushing profusely. "I'm still adjusting to people actually caring what I think. Yes, I agree we need to go see."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione?"

She nodded. "I hate it, but I agree."

"Would you feel better if I stayed behind and you went with them?" Luna asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. Saraphina is my responsibility. Someone has to stay behind and I think that may be my place now. At least till the very end anyway."

"That's very brave of you," Luna said.

"I'm not quite sure how your mother manages it," Hermione said while looking at Ron. He took her hand and kissed it softly. "Git," she said fondly.

"Your git?"

Hermione chuckled. "My git."

Ron grinned. "I can live with that."

"Barf," Ginny muttered. Ron shot her a look. "We're newlyweds," Ginny defended, "we're supposed to be disgustingly sweet on each other."

"Well you've certainly got the disgusting bit down," he retorted.

"Mummy?" Saraphina's cry came through the doorway.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Nap time's over."

"I've got her," Ron said, hurrying to collect the girl before Hermione could rise from the couch.

"WON!" Saraphina squealed when she spotted him.

"There's my girl!" Ron's voice came back to the others.

"He really does love her," Luna sighed.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, he does."

Ron came back in carrying Saraphina while blowing raspberries on her tummy. She squealed and shrieked with laughter. "Naum, naum, naum!" Ron teased, pretending he was going to eat her.

"WON!" she cried gleefully.

Ron flipped her over his shoulders, holding her by her ankles so she dangled down his back. "Where's Saraphina?" he called loudly.

"I'm Here!" she cried between peels of laughter.

Ron spun around. "Where?"

"Here!"

Ron spun again. "I can't find her!"

"HERE! HERE! HERE!"

Ron kept spinning in circles. "Where? Where? Where?" He suddenly flipped her back around in front of him. Still holding her by her ankles, he lifted her high in the air so she was actually nose-to-nose with him. "THERE YOU ARE!" he cried. She shrieked joyfully. "You were hiding on me!"

"COULDN'T FIND ME!"

"And now you're upside down!" He lowered her enough to blow another raspberry on her tummy. "Why are you upside down?"

"BECAUSE!" she squealed.

"Because why?" He blew another raspberry on her tummy.

"BECAUSE YOU'WE HODING ME!"

Ron abruptly stopped his raspberry attack. "I am?"

"YEEEEESSS!"

"Oh, should I put you down?"

"DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!" Ron promptly flipped her upright and set her down. Saraphina launched herself at him, attaching herself to his leg. "GOT YOU!"

Ron staggered drunkenly around the room, carrying the girl in giant lurching steps. "Oh No! Help! Someone help me!" He staggered another few steps before carefully falling to the floor. By now the twos' antics had the others all in fits of laughter.

Saraphina squirmed her way up to straddle his tummy where she bounced up and down. "GOT YOU! GOT YOU! GOT YOU!"

"Get him Saraphina!" Ginny gasped.

"Offa, offa, offa," Ron gasped. "Help! Someone help."

Saraphina suddenly stopped bouncing, and threw herself forward so she was laying on his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I wove you, Won."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped.

Ron sat up, placing Saraphina on her feet in front of him. Once again, with him sitting and her standing they were nose-to-nose. His focus on her was such that they might as well have been the only ones in the room. "I love you too, Saraphina." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek hard. Ron wrapped her tightly in his arms, cradling her head with his hand. "My girl," he whispered fiercely.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Much later that day, Hermione searched the Marauder's Map for any signs of movement about the castle. She and the others had been watching the map since late afternoon to see if anyone might be hanging about the clock tower suspiciously. The vigil over the map had become lonely nearly three hours ago when Harry and Ginny had transported themselves Ron, Neville and Luna by Flame to the tower just after curfew. Five dots noted the location each of them had found to secret themselves in while they waited. Since then she had been using their coins from the DA to send them coded messages. So far all she had sent was the signal for All Clear. Her eyes perked with new movement in the Slytherin dormitories. She watched the newly moving dot for a few minutes before sending a coin message to the others. A minute later she frowned as two more dots began stirring in the Slytherin dormitories. Very quickly the two new dots were stalking the first. Having very little time to consider things she sent an emergency message to Harry. Moments later Harry stepped out of a pillar of flames.

"What's up?"

Hermione showed him the map. "Where's her sister?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"She's not on the map?"

"I can't find her … You know, now that I think about it I don't remember seeing her at all the last few days." Harry frowned. "What should we do?" Hermione asked. Harry studied the map, watching as the first dot made its way past the transfiguration classroom. "Do you think they're backup or ambushing her?"

"The way she's moving I don't think she knows they're there."

"So do we call it off or try and help her?" Hermione asked.

Harry tapped the map. "I'll take them out here."

Hermione nodded shakily. "Don't mess around, Harry. Hit them and get out."

"Show me which beds were theirs."

"What are you going to do?"

Harry grinned predatorily. "Tuck them in."

"Haarry!"

"Trust me, Hermione." She scowled at him. "We're running out of time," he urged.

She pressed her lips together and bit out, "Fine." She pointed. "Here and here. And please tell me I don't have to remind you what Dumbledore did the last time you _attacked_ another student."

Harry's cheek twitched. "You don't," he said. He was gone in a pillar of flames a second later. Somewhere between giddy anticipation and abject terror Hermione watched the map as a dot depicting Harry appeared behind the two trailing Slytherins. His dot rushed forward and moments later his dot along with that of the two Slytherins disappeared only to reappear just outside the Slytherin common room. Another few seconds later the three dots were inside the common room and moving to the dormitories. Three dots became two, then two became one as Harry's dot disappeared from the map again. All told, from the time he'd left till he returned in the familiar pillar of flames he'd been gone maybe a minute and a half. "Any other issues?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. Everything seems clear."

He glanced at the map and saw the first dot just reaching the stairs in the clock tower. "Just enough time to get back without being seen," he said and was gone once again.

* * *

Up in the clock tower Ginny slipped out of the shadows. "Stop there, Astoria," she said. Her voice was quiet but with nothing but the sounds of the clock mechanisms filling the night it carried quite clearly. Astoria froze. "Don't move," Ginny said when she started to turn.

"I'm alone," Astoria said.

"Your wand," throw it away.

"But—"

"Now," Ginny hissed. Astoria hesitated. "You'll get it back, I promise."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You asked for this meeting. I'm more than happy to just leave." Ginny waited. "You have to the count of three. One … two."

Astoria tossed her wand across the room. It bounced off one of the gears and clattered away to a corner. "I promise I'm alone."

"You were followed."

Astoria whirled around. "You're lying."

"Knot and Zabini followed you."

Astoria stared at her for a few seconds before crumpling to the floor. "No," she gasped pitifully.

Ginny forced aside the instinct to go to the girl. She really didn't want to test her ability to escape Tom's clutches if Astoria was trying to trick her. "Harry took care of them," she said. When Astoria didn't respond she asked, "Did you hear me?" The only response Astoria gave was a choked sob.

 _"I don't think she's faking,"_ Harry said.

 _"I can't see her eyes,"_ Ginny said. _"I can't do Legilimency on her without eye contact."_

 _"I think we should trust her."_ Ginny hit Astoria with a sedation hex and the girl slumped in a boneless heap. Harry stepped out of the shadows with Ron, Luna and Neville following. A silent Portkey summoning failed to yield anything.

"Accio Astoria's wand," Luna said firmly. She stopped the wand's flight to her with a repelling charm and let it fall to the floor next to the unconscious girl.

Harry cast a detection charm on it before picking it up. He cast another detection charm on Astoria. A blue glow bloomed from the necklace she was wearing. "Just a protection amulet like all of us wear," he said.

"Right then," Ron said, "let's get out of here." Harry hefted Astoria over his shoulder. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and a rush of flames transported them back to Hermione's suite.

Ron and Neville each wrapped an arm around Ginny while she wrapped her arms around their backs and a moment later they were gone as well.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Astoria blinked her eyes open to find the most brilliant pair of emerald green eyes she'd ever seen on her. "I stunned and obliviated Nott and Zabini. They're sleeping the sleep of the dead in their dormitory and have no idea you are here. Whatever you were afraid of, I promise you're safe for the immediate future."

She pushed herself up, more than confused to find she was lying on a couch in a cozy sitting area. She wasn't surprised, however, to find Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna were all watching her as well. "What time is it?" she whispered.

"A bit after one."

She frowned. "Where's Ginny?"

"You don't need to worry about her," Harry said.

"I need to get back. There are others watching me."

"We're taking care of that."

"How?"

Harry considered her for a second. "You, or rather my wife Polyjuiced as you, is currently pretending to be asleep in your bed."

Astoria gaped at him. "They'll kill her if they find her," she said urgently.

Harry frowned. "Good to know." She gaped at him again. "Maybe you should tell us what this is all about before things get any further out of hand."

"Did you hear what I said? She'll be taken to You-Know-Who and killed."

"Astoria, whether you believe me or not, I assure you, there is little to no chance whatsoever of Ginny ending up in Voldemort's hands tonight." She just stared at him in bewilderment. "That said, I'd prefer to get her out of harms' way sooner rather than later so if you wouldn't mind telling us exactly how you want us to help you, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"It has to do with the fact that your sister is missing, doesn't it?" Hermione prodded her.

"I—" she began.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us how," Harry said.

Astoria shook her head. "I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice," Harry countered.

"You don't understand," Astoria said. "Our father—"

"You're father?" Harry prodded when she didn't go on.

She looked at them desperately. "I don't even know where to begin."

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you trust me?"

She focused on him. "I think you're the only one who can help me … help us."

"Astoria, there are two ways we can do this," Harry said. "You can either tell us what's going on or I can use Legilimency on you. Do you know what that is?" She gave a jerky nod. "It won't be fun, but it'll be fast … Or you can go back to your room and pretend none of this ever happened."

Her eyes locked on his. "Do it."

"You know Occlumency, don't you?"

"I'm studying it."

Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione all raised their wands at her. "I warn you, Astoria," Harry said, "forgetting them, I'm highly skilled at this. If you're trying to trick me somehow it won't end well for you."

"I swear, no tricks."

"Alright then," Harry said. He took her head in his hands, holding her steady. "Ready?" She nodded. "Legilimens!" he hissed. She stiffened, but while to her mind it seemed to last hours it was only thirty seconds or so later that Harry let her go. "Just rest," he said gently. She nodded jerkily and curled herself in a ball on the couch. Harry sat back, running a hand through his hair shakily. As he moved to stare out the window he was vaguely aware of Luna spreading a blanket over Astoria.

"Harry?" Ron asked quietly.

"They're sick," he said softly. A moment later he pounded his fist against the wall. "This has to end." He hit the wall again. "Bloody bastards," he continued to mutter angrily.

Hermione cautiously approached him. Laying a hand on his arm she asked, "Harry?" He turned on her and she nearly drew back in fear at the absolute fury in his eyes. His jaw clenched and he breathed slowly through his nose; trying to control his rage. "What did you see?"

"Did you know Daphne was betrothed to Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?" Ron asked. "As in ferret-boy?"

"Her father made the arrangement to secure his place in Tom's inner circle."

"But I thought the Greengrasses were neutral; even Light leaning," Neville said. "Before Gran left the Wizengamot she'd sometimes have Mrs. Greengrass to tea."

"Yeah, well her husband was behind the scenes; money, muscle and position at the Ministry. Tom never even marked him. He didn't go on raids or anything like that so that he'd always be above suspicion. Before he died, he was instrumental in getting Fudge elected minister and we all know how effective he was in dealing with former Death Eaters." Harry shrugged. "Whatever, Astoria's mum either never held with her husband's beliefs or, after he died, had a change of heart. She's tried to be more cautious, straddle the line. The problem is she's handicapped. The betrothal contract meant Lucius essentially owned Daphne. Even when Draco died she was constrained by a clause in the contract that if the Malfoy's produced another male heir before Daphne was legally of age she'd be magically bound to marry the new heir. The clause carries down to Astoria. If the Malfoys produce a male heir after Daphne turns seventeen, but Astoria hasn't, she is magically bound to marry him."

"Aside from being utterly barbaric," Hermione said, "isn't it rather impossible for the Malfoy's to produce an heir?"

"Most of the world doesn't actually know Lucius and Narcissa are dead," Harry answered. "But the betrothal contract isn't the only thing Voldemort has on them."

"We haven't got all night you know," Hermione said when Harry paused.

Harry shot her a look but continued. "Because he didn't _earn_ his place in the inner circle by torturing or killing innocent people, Tom demanded two forms of payment from Daphne's and Astoria's father. The first was the betrothal contract. The second was phials of Daphne's and her mother's blood."

"That is not good," Neville said in the silence that followed.

"No," Harry agreed. "About the only thing worse than Tom having a phial of your blood in his hands, is him having his hands actually on you."

"Harry," Hermione said, "he could kill them … if he's got enough. He doesn't even need to be on the same continent as they are."

"Which is exactly why he ordered Astoria to kill Ginny," Harry said. Ron made a sort of strangled choking sound. "It's her mother's punishment for putting off Tom's _requests_ for a phial of Astoria's blood."

"And if she doesn't do it—" Hermione trailed off

Then Voldemort will kill Astoria's mum and sister."

"Well," Luna said after a few moments of silence had passed, "the answer is perfectly clear, isn't it?"

"It is?" Ron croaked.

"Ginny will just have to die, won't she?"

Harry stared at her for a moment before slowly beginning to nod. "Yes, I think she will."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: With friends like Luna, one wonders if one actually needs enemies.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	6. Ch 6: She is Dead

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter VI**

 **Potter's Wife is Dead**

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said, "you do realize we'll be expelled for sure if we're caught?"

"I'm a bit more concerned with saving two innocent people," he replied.

"And have you considered this could all be part of Astoria's plan to kill Ginny?"

"She made an Unbreakable Vow, Hermione. If she does anything to harm Ginny, she'll die and Tom will kill her mother and sister."

"And if she's truly loyal to him, she'll consider that an acceptable sacrifice to make."

"I don't think she would," Harry countered. "If there's one thing you can count on with Tom's followers it's the fact that they're selfish. That, and their sense of self preservation. She might be willing to sacrifice her sister and mum but not herself."

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione hedged.

"I've made my decision, Hermione," Harry said.

"I know … I'm just–"

"–scared," Harry said. "I know. I am too."

"And you're sure you want to take this particular risk?"

Harry hesitated. This was a risk. But it seemed a bigger risk to not see what the greasy git knew. "Sooner or later you have to act, Hermione," he said. "We've talked it to death and made our decisions. I'll understand if you can't do this, but tell me know; not when it's too late."

She was silent for a few moments as they slipped further down the hallway. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I just worry."

"I know." They fell silent again till she stopped in front of a heavy oaken door. Hidden under his cloak, Harry waited behind her.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep." She took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door. It took nearly thirty seconds for the door to open.

"You're late," Severus Snape sneered.

"I'm exactly one minute early."

"By my watch you're late."

Hermione raised her chin slightly. "Then I would suggest your watch is fast." Without a word he turned and walked away, leaving the door to swing open wide behind him. Harry almost laughed at the absurdity of how easy Snape had made it for him to enter his quarters. He slipped past Hermione as she closed the door. Quickly moving to within a few feet of his quarry he slid his wand from his cloak and stunned his former potion's master in the back. Wasting no time he pulled the cloak off and levitated Snape from the floor into a chair.

"Come on," he said, "I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"You think I do?" Hermione retorted. Together they quickly bound Snape to the chair, relieved him of his wand and made certain there was nothing else on him he might be able to use against them. Harry then tipped the man's head back and forced his mouth open.

"How many drops can I give him without hurting him?"

"Six, maybe seven."

Harry very carefully dripped six drops of clear liquid into his mouth. He then closed Snape's mouth and held it that way for two full minutes before letting go and backing away. "Wake him up."

Hermione slipped behind Snape and cast the spell. Snape slowly blinked his eyes open. Less than a second later he became aware of his situation and was fully awake. A very brief moment of surprise flitted across his face before he rolled his eyes. "I'm almost impressed."

"You're lying," Harry said.

Snape sneered. "As you have undoubtedly doused me with Veritaserum that is impossible."

Harry rolled a small stone between his fingers. "Actually, I haven't."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "What have you done?"

Harry tipped his head. "Only what you threatened to do to me the four plus years you taught – and I use that term in the loosest possible sense – me potions … It's been almost four minutes, you should be starting to feel the burn in your throat and stomach."

Snape stared at him for a few seconds before tipping his head back and laughing. "You actually expect me to believe Dumbledore's little golden boy poisoned me? Impossible as it is to believe you're even more stupid than I thought."

"Dumbledore's little golden boy burnt Fenir Greyback and three others to a crisp this past summer," Harry answered. That was before he burnt Malfoy Manor to the ground and before he took Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban and dropped him from over two-thousand feet."

Snape rolled his eyes. "As if I'd believe you."

Harry shrugged. "I notice your fingers are beginning to twitch … I imagine that burning is coming along nicely now." Snape didn't reply. "You're heart should begin racing at any time now as well," Harry observed.

A bead of sweat slid down Snape's face. "Did you ever consider I might simply prefer to die?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh, you're not going to die … not right away anyway."

A searing pain shot up Snape's arm, bringing an involuntary hiss from his mouth. "What have you done, Potter?"

"Oh, just a little something I learned from your former master. At least you'd like me to believe he's your former master." Snape clenched his arm to his side as another lance of pain stabbed at his ribs. "I'm rather surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Harry said. "You are a potion's master after all … But then perhaps Tom hasn't shared this particular concoction with you yet." Snape only glowered at him. "It's called the Acid Blood Potion." Despite his normal sallow complexion, Snape somehow paled further. "Ahh," Harry said with satisfaction, "you do know of it. Good. I expect that will make things go much quicker."

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape gasped.

Harry considered for a few seconds before speaking. He'd been very careful to not ask Snape a single question so far. The man was perhaps the second most skilled Occlumens to have ever lived. Even having given him a potion to negate the antidote to Veritaserum it was highly likely he could still fight the truth serum they'd given him. The side effects he was currently experiencing, along with the story Harry had been feeding him, had been carefully calculated to frighten him, convince him he wasn't actually under the effects of Veritaserum when in fact he was. Hopefully, his guard would be down and when Harry finally did ask a question the Veritaserum would have him spilling his guts before he realized and tried to fight it.

"Are you aware of anything the Dark Lord has done that would prevent a phoenix from passing either into or out of his wards?"

"No," Snape gasped.

"What were you doing before you opened the door for Hermione?"

"Reading." Snape stiffened suddenly and Harry knew he'd gotten him. "You disgusting brat," Snape snarled at him.

Harry stepped forward, holding his hand out with the Bezoar pinched between his fingers. "Open up, _professor,_ " he taunted. Snape pressed his lips together tightly. "If you think I'm bothered by the pain you're suffering, you're sadly mistaken," Harry said. "I'm perfectly content to wait till you're unconscious or screaming uncontrollably." Snape held out another few seconds before opening his mouth. Harry dropped the stone in and the man quickly swallowed it. When he focused on Harry again it was to find the younger man's wand on him. "Obliviate," Harry hissed. Snape slumped and Harry quickly levitated him to a reading chair near the fireplace while Hermione carefully made certain any evidence of their _visit_ was removed.

"Ready?" she asked.

Harry plucked a few hairs from Snape's head. "You never know when we might need them," he said at Hermione's look.

"Can we please just go?"

"Waiting on you, sis." She quickly moved to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. A moment later they were gone.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Ginny settled herself at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and waited. Astoria's instructions were clear and left little room for deviation. She would perform her task in a manner consistent with Tom's desires or her sister and mother would be killed. It took every bit of her acting and Occlumency skills to not react to various conversations and comments going on around her. Thankfully, she wasn't called on to interact much with her tablemates.

The marriage contract between Daphne and Draco had made her virtually untouchable. That protection spread its umbrella over Astoria as well. Even with Draco dead the contract loomed. The unknown fate of Lucius and Narcissa meant the threat of retribution from the Malfoy's if harm was brought to either Daphne or Astoria remained. Barbaric as Hermione thought it to be, the betrothal contract had allowed the sisters to develop a reputation of cold indifference within their house. They were friends with no-one and answered only to Draco. It was expected of the other students within the house to be able to interpret their body language. If they projected the desire to not be spoken to, one did not. Not without first being spoken to … That facade almost never dropped. Even Pansy Parkinson, the cow Draco entertained himself with because it was required Daphne be pure on hers and Draco's wedding night, tread softly, though somewhat less so with Astoria, in regards to the sisters. They were untouchable.

Pansy, Theodore and Blaise all slid into seats around her.

Or she had been.

"Well look who's all alone again," Pansy sneered.

Ginny turned bored eyes on her. "I know _you_ aren't speaking to me, are you, Parkinson?"

Pansy laughed and hissed. "You should be careful, Greengrass. Little birds are spreading the rumor the Dark Lord isn't happy with your family … Where has your sister been, anyway?"

Ginny took a bite of her potatoes. It was almost too easy. "Not that it is any of your business," she said, her tone implying she couldn't be more bored with this whole encounter, "but my sister was invited to meet her new fiancé." Pansy blinked. Ginny nearly laughed, she could do nothing more than bluff yet it was more than enough.

"That's a lie!" Pansy retorted quickly.

"Is it?" Ginny asked. She took a sip from her goblet. "The terms of the contract remain intact," she said between sips. She set her goblet down and purposely glanced up and down the table. "And look, no Draco to protect you anymore."

"Is that a threat?"

Ginny gave her a pitying look. "Did you know my sister was allowed to ask a gift of Draco on her wedding night."

Pansy's brow furrowed. "A gift?"

"Yes, Daphne had decided what her gift was to be quite some time ago." Ginny smiled maliciously. "I thought it quite fitting."

"Yes, yes," Pansy retorted. "Do tell."

"Why, my dearest Pansy, but of course, nothing less than your head on a platter." Next to her a knife clattered on a dinner plate. Ginny ignored everything but the girl who had gone bone white across from her. "You've made mother and Daphne rather angry, Pansy," Ginny said and casually went back to her lunch.

"You're bluffing," Theodore Nott said.

Ginny turned cold blue eyes on him. "Am I?"

Blaise Zabini leaned forward. "We know your task, Greengrass," he hissed. "The Dark Lord grows impatient."

Ginny calmly took a drink from her goblet; surveying him over the rim as she did. She set her goblet down. "You three really are little more than cave trolls, aren't you?" Ginny rolled her eyes at the wand suddenly pointing at her. "And what will you tell the Dark Lord when he hears you've interfered with his plans?" She and Pansy continued to stare at each other, trying to make the other look away first. Ginny purposely reached out and with the tip of her finger directed Pansy's wand away from her. She then returned to her meal, deliberately cutting a bite of chicken, she chewed, swallowed and cut another bite. "Your head on a platter," she said while doing so. She raised her fork, holding the bite flippantly in front of her, her eyes locked with Pansy's. "I think that is what I shall request of our Lord when I inform him of my success." She set her fork down and reached for her goblet.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

It was the following day – once again at lunch – when the plan to save Astoria's mother and sister unfolded. Ginny's confrontation with the other three Slytherins the day before had left them incensed and they rather predictably lashed out. In many ways it stunned Ginny just how helpless the lot were without Draco. Disgusting little troll bogie that he was, she couldn't discard the Slytherins had been much more difficult to match wits with when he'd been alive.

Seated at the Slytherin table again – though today a buffer of empty seats surrounded her – she watched as professor Sprout escorted a first year Hufflepuff to the infirmary. She did feel badly about that. But the girl's tongue would go back to normal and if they hadn't used a Hufflepuff, Sprout would have sent her off with her housemates instead of escorting the girl herself. They would have maybe two minutes before someone came to cover for the professor. But for now, the students were unsupervised. The doors to the Great Hall had barely closed when they swung open again.

It was rather a surreal experience to see herself walk in on Harry's arm. She also had to suppress a surge of jealousy as Harry pulled her doppelganger tight to his side and kissed her crown. Agreed upon or not, that same jealousy nearly blinded her when the doppelganger stopped dead in the middle of the hall, pulled Harry by the back of the head to her and proceeded to kiss him soundly.

"Even for a whore," Blaise said in a loud voice, "that's a bit much." The Slytherins laughed while the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables stilled. Ginny's eyes were locked on Harry as he stiffened and turned to the Slytherin table. Now the whole hall stilled. She and Harry had endured the taunts from the student body in silence to this point and more than a few had wondered what would happen when she or Harry finally cracked. Knowing what was coming, Ginny cast a glance at Blaise. His eyes widened and there were more than a few shrieks of surprise as Harry took one step up on the bench of the Huffelpuff table, then stepped onto the table itself. Another stride and he was stepping down, across the aisle and then up and over the Ravenclaw table. His march continued straight to Blaise who scrambled up from his seat as Harry stepped up on the Slytherin table. Blaise stumbled back as Harry stepped down. His hand waved, blocking the hastily cast Stunning spell Blaise sent at him. With one hand, Harry reached out and grabbed Blaise by the throat, while the other clamped on the wrist of the Slytherin's wand hand. Harry drove the stumbling boy back into the stone wall of the castle. Blaise's head smacked the wall hard, causing his eyes to glaze. Meanwhile, Harry slammed the boy's hand against an outcropping in the wall. Blaise screamed and his wand fell to the floor. Harry leaned in close, his face inches from the other boy.

"What did you call my wife?" he hissed.

While all this was happening Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny's doppelganger, and even Hermione were vaulting over the tables to Harry's side. It took another second before most of Gryffindor table as well as the DA jumped up and rushed to back the group up. In less than ten seconds, Harry had Blaise pinned to the wall, the majority of Slytherin house had their wands trained on him, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and her doppelganger had their wands leveled on Pansy, Theodore, and three members of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Meanwhile the rest of Gryffindor and the DA surrounded the Slytherins.

Ginny cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on herself, cautiously slid behind Pansy and held her breath as Blaise managed a wary look around. She could see the calculations going through his head as he did. "I wasn't talking about your wife," the boy ground out.

Harry glowered for another second before releasing the boy. Pointedly he straightened Blaise's robes and pretended to brush a bit of lint off them. "My mistake," he smirked.

Blaise rolled his shoulders. "No harm done."

Harry held his hand out to the side, wandlessly summoning Blaise's wand. He flipped it and offered it to the other boy. "Your wand," he taunted. Blaise cautiously took it from him. Before he released it Harry mouthed, "Coward." He let go and backed up a step, turning his back on the Slytherin.

Pansy's wand remained on him. "You'll get yours, Potter," she hissed. "Someday."

Harry eyed her for a second before reaching up and putting his finger on the tip of her wand. Lazily, he moved it in a circle. "You know, I don't get you, Pansy." He broke eye contact with her and glanced around the crowd. "I don't get any of you."

"What's not to get," Pansy sneered, "we don't like you."

Harry chuckled. "Oh, I know that; you lot hate me. In fact, there's probably nothing you'd like to do more than kill me, wouldn't you?" With a lightening quick flick of his wrist, Harry grabbed Pansy's wand and yanked it from her hand.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked.

Harry just smirked and held her wand out for her to take. "But you won't, will you, Pansy. Because for all you lot scream and holler about how superior you are to the rest of us, you're nothing more than a slave."

She yanked her wand from his hand. "I am no-one's slave."

Ginny's doppelganger stepped in front of Harry, "Aren't you?" she sneered, "Mummy and daddy call no-one, Master?" Already red with rage, Pansy began to shake and Ginny edged closer. "You are familiar with the term, aren't you, Pansy?" the doppelganger taunted. "It is, after all, how your house elves refer to your father, isn't it?"

Praying the compulsion charm she had placed on Pansy would work, Ginny edged her wand between Pansy's arm and side. She could feel Pansy's magic raging to be unleashed and was certain one more insult would see it happen.

Just then, professor Sprout returned from her trip to the infirmary. "What is the meaning of this!" she cried.

Harry and the doppelganger backed away from Pansy. "Nothing," Harry said.

"Slave," the doppelganger mouthed. Ginny felt Pansy's magic snap. She cast her spell and the twin yellow bolts overlapped, appearing as one. They flashed across the few feet separating Pansy and the doppelganger, striking her in the neck. The doppelganger collapsed. A scream echoed in the hall. Chaos erupted and unnoticed, with Harry's anguished scream carrying her, Ginny slipped away. Outside of the Great Hall, she found the first hidden alcove available and Flamed away from the school.

Ginny Flamed into one of the many London apparation points and nearly gave the witch just walking in a heart attack. She quickly obliviated the woman and settled her in a lopsided chair with a weak sticking Charm so she didn't tumble out and hit her head before the Obliviation wore off. Satisfied, she quickly made her way out of the Apparation point and set her course for the Ministry. The walk took about ten minutes and she paused across the street from the phone booth her father had brought her to when she'd accompanied him to work one day. Before crossing the street, she used a hand mirror to check her reflection one last time. The special variant of Polyjuice she'd used was supposed to need a neutralizer before allowing her to change back to herself but one could never be too careful.

Especially when she was about to enter the proverbial Devil's lair.

Schooling her thoughts to once again become the girl she was pretending to be she quickly crossed the street to the phone booth. She picked up the handset and waited.

"State your name and business," a witch's voice droned monotonously.

"Astoria Greengrass, returning to my lord and master."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat in the former Minister of Magic's office, his eyes closed, deep in thought. Many things troubled him recently. Dumbledore, and the Wraiths of Hogwarts perhaps chief among them. The annexation of the school, the town of Hogsmeade and the surrounding countryside into a new country had been, to say the least, completely unforeseen. Probing of the wards by his Death Eaters had proven them to be quite formidable and he was at a loss to explain how such wards could have been erected over such a large area.

Of course Dumbledore and that fool Malfoy had cost him the prophecy as well. His fingers flexed as his mind traveled to his former right hand. The Malfoy scion had been snatched right before his eyes. He'd just entered the hallway leading to Lucius' cell when a pier of flame had burst into existence in the cell. A hand had reached out of the flames, grabbed hold of Lucius and he'd been gone. Nothing had been heard from him since. Voldemort's fingers clenched the arms of his throne tightly. Lucius must have gone into hiding. It was the only explanation as to why Narcissa was also missing.

And then there was the loss of Malfoy Manor itself. Thousands of dark artifacts, many generations in the collection of, gone. Thankfully he had only entrusted the Diary to Lucius' care. Fire alone wasn't enough to destroy a Horcrux, but with many of those dark artifacts feeding the flames, it was not inconceivable a Horcrux might not have survived had it been in that secret room. And for all the devastation to the manor, what of the prisoners held below? The only explanation was that someone had rescued them. But who? And then there were the four strange piles of ash left within those cells. Had the guards truly met their end by being burnt to ash? Again, it seemed the only answer. And again, who? Was there some new enemy moving against him he was unaware of?

The prophecy, Harry Potter and some unknown other, proclaimed as his possible end. Was it the Weasley girl? Certainly, given the Soul-bond, between her and Potter it made sense. There was also the fact that she was the seventh child of the seventh child on her mother's side. And, for as far back as he'd been able to trace, the only girl born to a first-born son on her father's. The conclusion was logical but without the prophecy, the answer would remain hidden. Still, he could not deny the two mind battles he'd engaged in with Potter and the girl's guardian had gone poorly. He had been soundly beaten back both times. And now they seemed to have found some way of hiding the link between his and Potter's mind from him entirely. Ever since the students had traveled home last spring the only trace of the link to be found were the crumbling remains of the stone gateway. Beyond it, there was nothing. He had spent hours, days, looking for a way across again, but all for naught. They were thwarting him at every turn. The candles along the wall flickered as his anger spiked. She _must_ be the second person from the prophecy.

He forced his anger down at the dull ache in his chest. By all accounts it seemed Potter was fully recovered from their last battle. He had thought he was as well. But occasionally he felt thin, almost stretched. His first thoughts were the incompetent fool Wormtail had botched something in the resurrection ritual. But he had searched his and his servant's mind more than enough to know that was not the case. No, it had to be lingering effects from the battle with Potter! But it was approaching five months since that night and still there was that feeling … could there be something else? As well as closing the link between their minds had they found some way of slowly weakening him too?

He was roused from his thoughts by movement at his feet. His eyes opened and followed the gaze of the raised head of his familiar. "It appears we have company, Nagini," Voldemort hissed. His interest piqued at the sound of a raised voice outside the door; a girl's voice no less, one yet quite young.

The door opened and MacNair roughly dragged the girl in question into the room. "My Lo—"

MacNair was cut off when the girl managed to shrug out of his grasp. She turned and lifted her knee between his legs. He bent over double, clutching at himself and she raised her knee again, this time into his face. "If you ever put your filthy hands on me again, I'll flay you," the girl hissed. For good measure she spit on his crumpled servant.

It was not often that Voldemort found himself nonplused by anything at all and it took just a second for him to truly register what had just happened. Once it did, he very slowly began to clap. "Well done, my dear." The girl whirled; her eyes widened on seeing him and she dropped to her knees with her head bowed. She said nothing and he wondered where this girl he had never set eyes on before had learned such obedience. Nagini slithered forward, moving over the back of the girl's legs, up her back and flicked her tongue on the girl's ear. Other than a very slight shudder the girl remained motionless. Voldemort chuckled. "I believe Nagini is taken with you." He snapped his fingers and the great serpent returned to curl herself around his feet. Again, it wasn't much, but the girl relaxed slightly without his familiar about her shoulders. Voldemort found himself pleased with her. "You may rise."

The girl climbed to her feet, but kept her head bowed. "Thank you, my Lord."

"I don't believe I know you, girl," he said. "Your face, let me see it." She raised her head but kept her eyes locked on a point over his shoulder. Once again, Voldemort found himself momentarily at a loss. "Astoria Greengrass," he hissed.

"Yes, my Lord."

Before he could respond, someone rushed into the room and roughly shoved Ginny aside. Her assailant dropped to one knee in front of Voldemort. "My Lord, forgive me, but I have urgent news." Ginny righted herself, ready to tear into whomever it was that interrupted her. But when she focused on the person it was everything she could do to keep her knees from buckling.

Voldemort glowered at the newcomer. "I trust it is urgent enough to warrant this interruption, Percy."

"There has been an altercation at the school, my Lord."

Voldemort's eyes darted to Astoria. Her eyes were alight with rage and she seemed quite ready to attack another of his Death Eaters at any moment. And, if she were here for the reason he suspected, well she should. "You seem bothered, Astoria," he said.

"My Lord, the school—"

"Silence!" Voldemort snarled. Percy said nothing, only bowing his head a bit further in acknowledgment of the command. "Astoria?" Voldemort said sibilantly. With a last glower of what he could only call purest hatred at Percy, she turned to him. And this time she met his eyes.

"I have completed my task, My Lord."

Voldemort leaned forward. "She is dead?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Come closer," he said. Ginny moved to within a few feet of him. Voldemort stared into her eyes, the red in his growing brighter by the second. "You see I speak the truth," she said.

"I see you left before confirming her death."

"She was nearly decapitated, my lord. I could not hope to avoid being discovered for long and believed, rather than be captured, you prefer I return to you so I might provide further service."

"Indeed," Voldemort said. Ginny let out a controlled breath as Tom's eyes shifted to Percy. "What news from the school?"

Percy raised his head. "Potter's wife is dead." Voldemort slowly smiled before tipping his head back and laughing. "I thought you would be pleased, my Lord," Percy said quietly.

Ginny didn't move, she barely dared breathe. Her brother was a Death Eater. Percy, was a Death Eater. He had just calmly, happily, delivered news of her _death_ to his master. She wanted to run, to flee, to scream her anguish to the heavens, to rant and to rage till there was nothing left. She thought the Diary and Tom Riddle had taught her of betrayal, of hatred. How little, she realized now, had she known. Desperately she tried to force her emotions away. The carefully constructed compartment of her mind that was filled with recent bits of Astoria's life would not hold up to more than the most cursory examinations. And her raging emotions in regards to her brother were threatening to destroy everything. Viscously, ruthlessly she shut everything down. She was a machine, an automaton. She would save the two lives she'd come to save; Percy, she'd deal with him as well.

"My lord," she ventured cautiously.

Voldemort focused on her. "Yes, my dear Astoria?"

"I have pleased you, yes?"

"Indeed you have. Need I ask why you ask?"

"I had hoped you might allow me to speak with my mother and sister."

The light in Voldemort's eyes darkened. "You move to displeasing me quickly, Astoria."

"My Lord," Ginny pleaded, "I had hoped to speak with them; to see if I might convince them the error of their ways."

Voldemort cocked his head as he studied the girl. "Very well," he said suddenly, "You have proven yourself and if this is the reward you wish I shall grant it … However, regardless of whatever sweet words your mother and sister might profess after you have spoken with them, they have not. Some other method will be required to prove their loyalty."

Ginny bowed her head. "Thank you, my lord."

Voldemort's eyes remained on her for a second before he snapped," Percy, show her to her mother and sister."

Percy rose. "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort's eyes fell on the form of MacNair. The executioner had regained his feet and was directing a look of utmost loathing at Astoria. The girl had proven her worth. But she was young, and in this pit of vipers he would need to provide her some protection so that she might reach the potential she exhibited. Not too much, but some. "A feast tonight," Voldemort said. "A celebration in honor of my lovely Astoria. See to it, Walden."

"My Lord?" he asked startled.

"Yes?" Voldemort asked.

"You wish me to prepare … a feast?"

"You object to this, Walden?" Voldemort hissed.

"N–no, my Lord."

"Good. Now leave me. I wish to think on these developments."

* * *

HPHPHPH

* * *

Some fifteen minutes later Percy stopped in front of a door deep within the bowels of the Ministry. "In there," he said.

"You don't need to unlock it?"

"It's only locked from the inside." Ginny put her hand on the knob and turned it. "I'll wait and escort you to your quarters when you're finished."

"Quarters?"

"Well you certainly won't be going back to school, will you? And no matter the outcome of your meeting with your mother and sister the Dark Lord will not be letting them out of this room soon."

"No, I don't suppose he will. Thank you."

"Good luck."

Ginny turned on him. "Why do you care?"

"I only care for the loss of two pure-blood witches and the service they can bring to our Lord."

Ginny raised her chin. "Of course." She pushed the door open, slipped into the room and quickly closed the door. Astoria's mother and sister sat huddled together on a bed staring at her in disbelief. Ginny pressed her finger to her lips and hissed, "Not a word." The two women quickly nodded. Ginny crossed to them. "Tell me something only you and I know," she whispered, her eyes on Daphne.

"I warned Ginny We – Potter about Draco last year."

Ginny shifted her focus to Astoria's mother. "And you?"

"I poisoned your father."

"Good enough," Ginny said. She climbed on the bed and forced her way between the two "Budge over will ya, Daph?"

"Astoria," her mother hissed, "what are you doing here?"

Ginny wrapped an arm around each of them. "Hopefully, saving your lives." Before either woman could respond, flames rushed over them and they were gone. They reappeared in the Hogwarts infirmary a moment later. Daphne and her mother fainted dead away upon their arrival.

"Thank Merlin," Harry sighed.

"Finish this," Ginny said and Flamed away again.

 _"GIN!"_ Harry cried.

 _"Not now, Harry."_ She Flamed back into the cell she had just rescued Daphne and her Mother from and stalked to the door. Forcing herself to go slow, she opened the door and found her brother pacing in the hallway. She closed the door and with no-one else in sight she raised her hand and stunned him. Moments later she reappeared deep below the castle in the Chamber of Secrets.

Salazar Slytherin had left more than just a Basilisk hidden in his lair. The Oubliette, a dungeon so feared the name alone brought prisoners of ancient times to their knees. Nothing more than a deep hole in the ground with a single trap door entrance located far above the floor, unless released or rescued those imprisoned within did not come out.

Ever.

She deposited her still unconscious and now naked brother on the cold stone floor and Flamed away again. Returning moments later with two blankets, a bucket and a jug of water, she threw the blankets at him, set the bucket and jug down and stood scowling at him. Not even when Harry Flamed into the chamber did she move.

"Gin?" he asked hesitantly.

"He has the mark," she whispered. Harry cringed. She didn't need to tell him, he'd seen and heard everything that had happened since she'd left the school. She turned on Harry and pounded on his chest with her fists. "MY BROTHER HAS THE DARK MARK."

Harry pulled her tight against him, trapping her fists between their bodies. "I know," he soothed as she fought against him.

"I HATE HIM."

"Shush," Harry soothed.

She stamped her feet, trying to release her rage. "I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM." And then she was collapsing against him, her body shaking with great wracking sobs.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Within the hospital wing, Albus Dumbledore stared at the spot Ginny and then Harry had just vacated. Ronald, Hermione, Neville and Luna, Astoria Greengrass – still Polyjuiced as Ginny's double – Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick, as well as the Wraiths hovered around the edges of the room. Daphne Greengrass, and Astoria the elder, remained unconscious on their beds. "Albus," Professor McGonagall urged, "if this is all too be believed, then surely we have little time in which to save Daphne and Astoria.

Jarred from his thoughts he set aside his anger. With two lives in the balance, there would be time for that later. He strode across the room and with a wave of his wand woke the two women. They blinked a number of times and he allowed them a few moments to regain their bearings. "I know you have questions but time is of the essence. Lord Voldemort will become aware of your escape very shortly, at which point he will use your blood to kill you. There is a very simple method by which we may prevent this from happening but we must act quickly."

Astoria gripped Daphne's hand in hers. "We'll do whatever you ask of us, Albus."

"Good," he said. "Hold out your hands." The two women did as asked and he quickly cast a numbing charm on their palms. Another flick of his wand and deep cuts opened in their hands. He then made a cut across his palm. The blood pooled and he made a fist, holding it over their open palms he dripped a dozen drops onto each of their wounds. "With my blood, what you once were you no longer are," he chanted softly. "With my blood, become my blood." Dumbledore then pulled a phial from his pocket and dropped a few thick silvery drops on the cuts.

"I thought you needed to take their blood into you as well," Hermione said.

"With Fawkes' tears this will be enough," Dumbledore answered.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well that's good then."

"Indeed," Albus agreed.

"Forgive me," Astoria ventured, "but might I inquire as to where my other daughter is?"

"Oh! How stupid of me." Hermione dug a phial out of her pocket and handed it to Astoria. "Here."

"Thank you, Hermione," she said. She quickly downed the contents and within moments, where Ginny Potter had stood, Astoria Greengrass now did.

"Astoria?" her mother gasped. Astoria nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek. In less than two seconds her mother and Daphne were off their beds and pulling her into their arms.

"I've been so scared," Astoria whimpered.

"Hush," Astoria shushed her daughter. She kissed the girl's crown. "We're safe now." She and Daphne continued to console the younger girl till she calmed enough for Astoria to guide her and Daphne back to a bed where Daphne pulled her sister down into her lap and gently stroked her hand through the girl's hair. Astoria watched her daughters for another moment before straightening her back and turning to the rest of the room.

"Would someone please explain to me what in Heaven's name has just happened?"

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry opened the door of his and Ginny's suite. The disapproving eyes of Albus Dumbledore fell on him. Harry pressed his lips together tightly before turning without a word and walking back to the love seat where Ginny remained curled in a ball. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna all claimed chairs or spots on the rug in front of the fire. Harry casually waved his hand, conjuring a large squashy chair as he retook his place on the love seat with Ginny. She wove her hand into his but made no other acknowledgment of him or the new arrival.

Dumbledore stepped into the room, closed the door behind him and crossed to the chair Harry had provided him. "A rather impressive bit of magic," he said. "Thank you."

"I know you're not here to compliment me on my skills at conjuring furniture, Albus," Harry said, "so why don't you just get to it."

Dumbledore frowned. How very far had he fallen in the eyes of these students when even Hermione wasn't reprimanding Harry for his manners. "Very well then, you have all ignored being summoned to my office twice now. As well, four of you have not attended class in two days."

"We aren't ready to return to class. Nor were we ready to speak with you," Harry said.

"Never-the-less, you do need to return to class and we must speak in regards to your actions the other day."

"If you expect us to apologize, I'm afraid you've got another think coming," Harry said.

"You endangered dozens of students," Dumbledore said angrily.

"Like you haven't endangered the lives of your students every year we've been here," Harry retorted.

"I have done my best—"

"Quirrell, a Cerberus, Lockhart, the Basilisk, Dementors, that idiotic tournament, a Polyjuiced Death Eater masquerading as a professor, kidnapping attempts, collapsing staircases, the assine idea to send Harry and Ginny on the train last spring," Hermione ticked points off. "Shall I mention Astoria claims fully half the girls in her house are the victim of sexual assault, and that better than half the fifth years and above are fully committed to Voldemort. And let's not forget you were going to allow two known rapists to continue attending school. Frankly sir, at best I would call your actions incompetent. But I feel forced to admit they reek of willful negligence. I'm afraid I have little better to say regarding Rowena, Helga or Godric as well."

"I would like to add Madam Umbridge and _Professor_ Snape," Luna said.

Dumbledore remained silent for some time. It was obvious this gulf would not be crossed. He would do himself no good arguing with them and would only serve to drive the wedge between them deeper. Would he prefer it different, of course, but they were still firmly planted on the right side of the war and he was beginning to learn that _his_ time had, perhaps, passed. He took a deep breath and asked, "Am I to assume you four missing classes the last two days has something to do with Percy?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Am I to also assume you know where Percy is?"

"We do."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes."

"And your plans for him?"

"We intend to let him rot till any antidotes he might have taken have left his system, then question him under Veritaserum," Hermione said.

"You believe him guilty?"

"He has the Dark Mark on his arm," Harry said. "We all know the types of acts required to earn it."

"You will not turn him over to myself or Minster Bones? If he truly is a servant of Lord Voldemort there is much we might learn from him. It is not necessary to wait."

Harry glanced at the others. Despite everything, they were still kids. Hermione was the only one who was even of age. They couldn't fight the war on their own. They could train and prepare for the day they met Tom and his Death Eaters, because it would come. But the fact was their fight was the Horcruxes. And if Percy knew anything about Tom's little trinkets, he'd eat a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Which meant he was of little use to him and his friends. "Gin?" he asked gently.

"I don't care," she whispered. Harry and the others turned their attention to Ron. He was their brother after all, and what should be done with him should be their decision.

"We'll turn him over on one condition," Ron said. Dumbledore and the rest focused on him. "No leniency for whatever information he might give you. He stands trail and if he's found guilty, well, he earned his fate."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Very well."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Observation: Do you see the trap that has now sprung on Harry and Ginny?

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	7. Ch 7: Are We, A Civilized Society?

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter VII**

 **Are We, A Civilized Society**

* * *

From its spot atop the Hufflepuff towers of the Hogwarts Quidditch stadium an ebony phoenix watched his wife practice with great concern. It had been two weeks since they had discovered Percy's betrayal and she seemed no closer to shaking off the malaise that had settled on her that day. Not even his attempts at singing seemed to have much effect, eliciting little more than sad smiles from her.

Flying wasn't helping either. It was her first love. She liked to tease that it even predated him. He'd heard of people putting their heart and soul into things, but with Ginny and flying, he understood it. To him, it seemed when she flew she put something into it that she wouldn't get back. But not recently. She'd caught the snitch twice during this most recent practice, but there was just something missing. Even as he watched she tucked the snitch in a pocket and flew into the stands on the opposite side of the stadium from him. She sat down, her feet on the bench in front and laid down on her legs. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team, with Katie and Ron exchanging a look. A shake of his head and Katie let it go. Harry didn't know if he should be relieved or not. Perhaps she could have gotten through.

He'd have taken it. Even if jealousy made him glad she wouldn't. She was _his_ wife. _His_ Soul-bond. Even with the doorway between them tightly closed he still felt her pain, her confusion. What good was any of that if he couldn't reach her? Practice ended and still she sat. Ron and Katie both climbed the stands to speak with her but left her alone again shortly after. Close to an hour after the others had left Harry winged over to her section of the stands. He transformed behind the tower and quietly made his way to her. Of course he could have just asked her silently from his distant perch or even tried probing their Bond, but he felt like he wanted to actually hear her voice; even if she might reject him.

"Can I join you?" he asked. Being she was sitting in the middle of a bench some thirty feet long there was obviously room for him, but she slid over just a bit in answer. Harry sat down next to her, only allowing the tip of his little finger to touch hers so that the pains might be kept at bay. "Thanks." She didn't say anything and they just sat for the longest time before one of them broke.

"I wanted you to come almost from the moment I sat down," she said softly.

"I thought you wanted to be alone," Harry answered.

"I thought I did too."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I knew I'd hurt you and I was afraid you'd reject me."

Harry turned to her; reaching for her chin he raised her face to his. "I am not Tom. I'm not Percy. I can't promise that I will never hurt you because I think in a marriage it's inevitable that sometimes we will, but I love you Ginevra Potter. You are my wife and you should never doubt that I will always be there when you need me."

Her eyes glistened and a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't know what's wrong with me. There are days I don't know if I can stay here anymore. I even thought about stealing a time-turner so I could go back and not help Astoria … As if that would change the fact that my brother is a Death Eater."

"I wish I could change it too."

"I just want to know how. How could he have done this? Was the life our parents gave him so terrible? What did we do to him to make him hate us so much?"

"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "I don't know if we'll ever really know."

She turned away from him, lying down on her legs with her arms wrapped tightly under them. "He's gone, isn't he?" she asked. "All that's really left of him are my memories, aren't they?"

Harry let out a slow breath. "I think, probably, yes." She didn't answer and they sat in silence for quite a while again.

"Hogwarts was always such a dream," she sighed, "this big giant fairy tale of wonder that I couldn't wait to experience. Reality is a bit of a nightmare."

Harry walked his foot over till the side of it was touching hers. "There have been good bits." He could feel a smile cross her face and gently nudged her leg with his.

"There has to be more to our story than Tom, doesn't there?" she asked. She turned to him when he didn't answer right away. "Tell me there's more to _us_ than him," she whispered.

Harry reached out and gently tucked a locke of her hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure my story started until I _knew_ you, Ginevra." She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "The rest of the world may define us in relation to him … But I will always define myself by what kind husband I am to you; by the kind of son I am to your parents, the brother I am to a rather large number of people and hopefully, by the father I am to our children."

She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his wrist. "Do you know what I wish?"

Harry almost went with, Me starkers in bed, but instead just asked, "Tell me?"

"I wish we could fly together as phoenixes."

Harry frowned, he'd found himself wishing the same thing many times. "That would be nice," he said wistfully.

She went back to hugging her legs. "Yeah."

"You know, there's no reason one of us couldn't be on a broom. And we're both pretty good at Transfiguration; you'd make a rather beautiful falcon."

She turned to him. "Let's try the broom."

"You're sure?"

"I want to be fully me."

Harry nodded slowly. "People will see."

"I'll just tell them I was out flying and the next thing I knew this stunningly beautiful bird was next to me."

Harry stood, tugging her up by the hand. "Stunningly beautiful?"

"Well you are."

Harry leaned in close and huskily said, "Ginevra?" She tried to loop her arms around his neck but he caught her wrists and held them to the side. He smirked when she scowled at him.

"What?" she demanded.

Harry pecked her on the nose. "You're it," he said and bolted away from her.

"GET BACK HERE, POTTER!" she shouted.

Harry laughed and raced for the tower stair well. "Not a chance, Gin!" He tore down the steps, transforming mid leap to the bottom landing and bolted into the air. A shadow from above told him it might not have been such a good idea to give up the altitude advantage. Building speed with each wing stroke he remained low to the ground as she plummeted out of the sky. He was able to throw her off with a feint to his left before breaking hard to the right. She corrected and streaked after him pressing low to her broom for every ounce of speed it held. Harry's wings pounded through the air and as fast as she and her broom were, he soon began to pull away from her. She growled in frustration as he streaked away, slowing to a hover high above the field. Harry circled back, edging closer, trying to get her to chase him again.

 _"I'm buying a new broom,"_ she said while they measured each other.

 _"Is that a fact?"_ Harry asked, slipping closer still.

She started circling around him, building speed while he remained in place. _"Yes."_

 _"Well, Christmas is coming,"_ Harry agreed. He dropped from the sky with her angling to intercept. The speed she'd built up before hand allowed her to outpace him for a few moments. He angled away as he attempted to escape and this time when he made a feint she ignored it entirely.

 _"HA!"_ she crowed as she raced upwards again. She whipped around to face him as he streaked after her.

 _"Not gonna run?"_ he taunted, coming to a hover some twenty feet from her.

 _"There's hardly any point, is there?"_

 _"Hardly,"_ he said and darted forward. She jerked her broom up and over him, reversing their positions.

 _"Not as fast as you think, are you?"_ she taunted.

Almost before he'd feinted left, she moved the other direction. They both stilled again, measuring the other. She started slipping to the right and he followed, never letting the distance from which he stalked her vary till she bolted. _"BLOODY!"_ Harry bellowed as he nearly flew into one of the massive goal hoops. By the time he'd recovered she was streaking for the cover of the Ravenclaw tower stairwell. She skidded to a halt near it, clearly intending to use it to help shelter her from him. _"You're going to pay for that, Potter,"_ Harry said as he casually flew after her.

 _"Scared,"_ she retorted, _"shivers and everything."_ Harry leapt forward and she dashed behind the tower. He angled to go over it and saw her double back almost immediately. She saw him flash after her and reversed course again. She was able to reach the tower and by hugging the wall as tightly as possible prevent him from having an angle to intercept her.

 _"Damn-it!"_ Harry growled. He whipped around and tore after her as she once again pushed for everything her broom had to make it to the next tower. Very quickly he began eating the distance between them up but it wasn't enough that she didn't reach the tower ahead of him. Instead of whipping around it though, she slammed on the brakes and darted into the stairwell. _"ARE YOU INSANE?"_ Harry shouted.

 _"Catch me if you can,"_ she retorted.

Harry dashed into the tower in time to see her plummeting down the narrow central column. He streaked after her just as she raced out the bottom. When he dashed out of it, she was gone from sight. He streaked higher, circling around to try and find her newest hiding place.

 _"Oh, look at that, the youngest player in a century has lost his Snitch"_ Ginny teased.

 _"Momentarily misplaced."_ Harry countered, circling higher while she remained silent. _"I thought this was tag, not hide and seek."_

 _"That was before we knew a Firebolt can't touch a phoenix."_ Harry angled for the Ravenclaw tower. She hadn't been far enough ahead of him to have done anything but double back up behind it again. _"Getting warmer,"_ she teased.

Harry slid left and then right. He couldn't see her peeking out, but she could see him. And then he spotted it, a tiny spark of sunlight reflecting off an eye pressed against a knothole. She was in the tower again. He angled for the tower a bit more steeply, slipping into the stairwell again he slowly settled so they were eye to eye. _"And now what will my little snitch do?"_

 _"Admit I win."_

Flames enveloped him as he alighted on the landing. "Hardly," he said taking one step towards her. "This is twice I've caught you now."

She raised her chin. "Have not."

Harry's hand closed on the back of her neck, drawing her to him. "Have," he said just before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Another two weeks passed and the day Harry dreaded more than any other of the year arrived. As it did every year, October 31st, Halloween, had arrived and it seemed fate truly was mocking him. Nothing good ever happened to him on Halloween. This year promised to be as bad as any.

"The accused will stand while a verdict is voted on," Minister Bones said. Percy Weasley defiantly shrugged off the hand that hauled him to his feet. As he had throughout the trial, his eyes remained on his father. Arthur Weasley, standing next to Harry, returned his son's gaze with equal intensity.

The reformed government had wasted no time in wringing what information they could from the third eldest of the Weasley sons and once satisfied there was nothing more to be learned from him his trial had been scheduled. When Harry had been told the date all he could do was think, _Of course_. A solicitor had been appointed for Harry's brother-in-law, but in the face of Veritaserum there had been little the man could do. Guilt had been established; the verdict was but a foregone conclusion. The only real question left was the sentence.

"On the count of rape of one Penelope Clearwater," Minister Bones said – For Harry it felt as if every sentence she spoke was a physical blow to his body, "I ask to hear those who find the accused guilty."

Harry cringed as his voice joined those who responded. Never in his life had he wished his name wasn't Potter more than he did now. His family had long held a seat on the Wizengamot and he was the head of the line. By virtue of his marriage to Ginny, he had been granted his majority. There was no law that said he must take his place and cast his vote. But what kind of man was he if he shirked this responsibility?

"I ask to hear those who find the accused not guilty." The total silence in answer was as jarring as a cannon shot. "The verdict is unanimous."

Percy leapt forward but was quickly restrained by the two aurors flanking him. "I refuse to be judged by this farce of a government!" he bellowed.

"The convict will be silent or he will be made to be silent!" Minister Bones bellowed.

"You'll pay. All of you will pay!"

"Silence him!" Percy continued to rant, but no further sounds came from his mouth. "Bind him as well," Minister Bones said wearily as he struggled against the two aurors holding him. Very quickly Percy's hands were bound behind his back and he was the subject of a Leg-Locker Curse. Minister Bones took a deep breath and continued. "On the count of murder of one Penelope Clearwater, I ask to hear those who find the convict guilty."

"Guilty," Harry said, all the time wonder how it was possible that Percy had committed the acts that earned him his place in the ranks of the Death Eaters. He had thought Percy loved the girl, that they would someday be married. Instead, he had betrayed her trust in the most horrific manner possible.

"I ask to hear those who find the convict not guilty." For the second time silence was the answer. "The verdict is unanimous," Minister Bones said.

She shuffled a few papers on the table before her, seeming to gather her courage before she sentenced him. "Percy Ignatius Weasley, you have been found guilty of the willful rape and murder of Penelope Clearwater. The punishment for these crimes is life in prison with no chance of release." Harry held his breath as she paused. "Under normal circumstance I would consider this punishment to be acceptable." And Harry knew beyond any shadow of a doubt the date of October 31st was cursed for him. The worst possible nightmare he could have imagined upon waking that morning was about to come true. She was going to ask for the Death Penalty. "However," Minister Bones went on, "it is impossible for me to ignore your total and utter lack of remorse for your acts. Nor can I ignore the circumstances under which you committed these heinous crimes. By all accounts Penelope Clearwater was an intelligent, vivacious witch who was in love with you … Let me repeat that. Penelope Clearwater, the girl you raped and murdered, was in love with you. What's more, letters to her mother, read in this court tell us she believed you to be in love with her. To her utter horror, I am certain, she learned just how misplaced her love and trust in you were. She refused to join you in swearing life and loyalty to the criminal, the self styled Lord Voldemort, and in doing so sealed a fate that to say was unearned, leaves oceans of depth unspoken.

"You raped Penelope Clearwater.

"You murdered Penelope Clearwater.

"These crimes were committed at the behest of your _master_. You committed these crimes to become nothing more than a slave. You embrace the murdering tyrant and in so doing take his crimes as your own. Last, in this very court, you threaten that we will be your next victims. Because of these reasons I feel I have no choice but to ask this court to sentence you to death."

In the gallery, Molly finally lost her composure, stifling a cry as she turned into Bill's arms. Fleur, Ginny, Hermione and the rest of Harry's brothers-in-law maintained the same stony expressions since Percy had first admitted the crimes that had earned him his place amongst the Death Eaters. Next to Harry, Arthur stood as rigidly unmoving as when he'd found his son guilty of rape and murder.

Minster Bones turned from Percy to address the members of the Wizengamot. "It is no small matter to condemn a man to death. I do not pretend what I ask of you is easy. Our number is seventy-three. As Minister, I am removing Arthur Weasley from that number. He has more than performed his duty to this court and our society and I cannot in good conscious ask him to vote one way or the other in this proceeding. With Arthur removed, we are seventy-two. Any who wish to abstain from voting may do so with no judgment from me. Never-the-less, a quorum of not less than fifty-one is required for a vote to proceed. Should we fail to produce the required quorum the convict will be sentenced to life in prison with no chance of release. If a quorum is reached, a two-thirds majority is required for the sentence of death to be imposed. I will allow five minutes before asking for a quorum at which point if one is reached we will vote immediately." She retook her seat, staring purposely at the wall.

Harry slowly sank into his chair and buried his face in his hands. He was trapped and he knew it. He had acted as judge, jury and executioner when he'd killed Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore had accused him of murder for the act. Harry had boldly countered he would stand in Death's judgment with a clear conscious. But Harry knew he wouldn't, if he did not hold Percy to the same standard. Rape and murder, Percy had sworn himself to Voldemort. The Minister said that made him guilty of any crimes Voldemort had committed. Harry agreed. It mattered not that Percy was his brother-in-law, or that he might destroy the family that had taken him in and made him one of them. The crimes were the same. He and Ginny had dictated the punishment for those crimes.

He had no choice.

Harry was torn from his thoughts by Minister Bones' voice. "Those willing to form a quorum will please stand. His body feeling as if it weighed more than the great stones that formed the foundations of Hogwarts itself Harry forced himself to his feet. The rustling throughout the chamber lasted for about a half a minute as people wrestled with the decision. It took another thirty seconds or so for the count to be completed. "With fifty-seven in number a quorum has been reached. Harry bowed his head as his last possible reprieve was torn away. He was startled by a gentle but firm hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Harry turned to his father-in-law. Arthur didn't say anything but in that one look, Harry knew he understood.

"Those in favor of death will remain standing. Those opposed, will take their seats," Minister Bones said. Harry turned his gaze on Percy as he remained on his feet. He sensed people around the chamber retaking their seats but he knew it wasn't nearly enough. This was a world that sent people to prison without trials. It sentenced people to the Dementor's Kiss, a fate worse than death. The Minister's confirmation of a sentence of death had been a foregone conclusion from the moment she'd requested it.

"By a count of fifty-one in favor against six opposed, Percy Ignatius Weasley, I hereby sentence you to death. Sentence is to be administered not more than thirty days hence." For the first time in the proceedings, Percy seemed to comprehend this was real. His arrogance was torn from him and he stood with his mouth hanging open a look of utter shock on his face. Minister Bones banged her gavel on her desk. "Remove the convict from my sight."

The two aurors dragged him bodily from the chamber while Harry slowly sank to his seat and stared ahead blankly. Arthur placed his hand on Harry's shoulder again. "You did the right thing, son."

Harry turned to him. "He's your son."

Arthur sighed. "I know."

"I don't understand how you can even look at me."

"There are rules to a civilized society. The punishments for breaking those rules are meant to be applied equally … even when it's your son."

"Are we, a civilized society, sir?"

Arthur pressed his lips together tightly. "I like to believe we are, Harry." He gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

"Then why do I feel so terrible?"

Arthur considered a moment. "Do you regret the decisions you made regarding Lucius?"

"No."

"And in what capacity are you regretting this decision, is it to do with Percy, or is it to do with the fact that he's my son?"

"Because he's your son."

Arthur gave his shoulder a squeeze. "That is your answer right there, Harry. Percy is no different than any other Death Eater. He is the one who committed the crimes. He is the one who has hurt myself, Molly and the rest of our family; not you."

"Would you have done it?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "I knew the Minister intended to ask for the death penalty from the first moment she questioned him two weeks ago."

"You did?"

"Yes."

Harry looked away. "Oh."

"If he'd just expressed remorse, even renouncing the Dark Lord when he didn't mean it, she would have left the sentence at life in prison."

"But he didn't."

"He didn't." Harry cringed and flexed his hand. "Come on, son, it's time you got back to your wife." He stood, pulling Harry with him and guided him across the floor and up into the gallery. They'd barely reached the rest of the family before Molly had grabbed him in a crushing embrace.

"You poor, poor boy," she soothed. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

Harry hugged her fiercely in return. He didn't understand this forgiveness, but he was grateful. "I'm sorry, mum," he answered. "So very sorry."

She pushed him back, holding him by the shoulders. "Don't you dare apologize, Harry Potter. You have done nothing wrong."

"Easy, Love," Arthur said, "I've already spoken with him … And he needs to be getting back to his wife."

She frowned. "Yes, well just as long as we're clear, I won't stand to hear you blaming yourself for this, Harry Potter."

"Mum," Ginny said firmly.

Molly turned to her. "Yes dear?"

Ginny held her hand out. "My husband, please."

"Oh yes, of course." She gave Harry another quick hug and pushed him to Ginny.

Ginny took his hand but instead of pulling him closer glowered angrily at him. "If you don't open this damn bond, you and I are going to have serious issues Harry James Potter."

"Sorry," Harry said meekly.

She moved close, laying her head on his chest. _"I swear to Merlin, Harry, if you ever try to go through something like this without me again I will string you up by your bits and beat you about the head like a piñata."_

 _"I couldn't ask you to suffer more than you already have."_

She pushed back so she could look up at him. _"Harry, we've been through this. You can shut out my voice; my thoughts … but emotions that strong. Do you think I didn't know what you were going through?"_

Harry bowed his head to hers. "I'm sorry."

She kissed his lips softly. "Never again," she whispered.

He pecked her lips. "Promise." They broke apart, holding hands to face everyone else. He smiled weakly at Hermione and she launched herself at him.

"I love you," she said fiercely.

Harry bowed his head against her crown. "Thanks, sis."

She pushed back and smiled up at him before stretching up and kissing his forehead. "It really isn't fair I never got to actually be the big sister."

Harry pulled her back. "I'm good with it this way."

Ron stepped in and gently pried her away. "Alright, mate?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. You?"

Ron shrugged. "He did it to himself, yeah?" He suddenly grabbed Harry in a crushing embrace. "I love you, mate," he said his voice thick with emotion.

Startled it took Harry moment to respond. He thumped Ron's back a number of times. "You too, mate."

Ron let him go, backing away with his eyes suspiciously bright. "Look at us, blubbering like a couple of girls," he chuckled.

Before long, Harry had talked with everyone but for Charlie. As seemed to be his way, he'd withdrawn from everyone else, sitting with his elbows on his knees, staring blankly straight ahead. Ginny led him over to her second oldest brother. "Charlie, Harry and the rest of us need to be getting back," she said.

He looked up at them sharply and seemingly confused. "What? Right, yeah, sure." He stood and pulled Ginny tightly to him. He was so big and she so much smaller she seemed to almost get lost within his arms. "I love you, Ginners."

"I love you too, Charlie." He sighed deeply, resting his head on hers with his eyes closed and she snuggled into him. "I miss your hugs," she said.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed. Without letting her go he focused on Harry. "You did what you had to, mate."

"Thanks," Harry answered.

Charlie pressed a kiss to Ginny's crown then passed her to Harry. "Take care of my sister, bro."

"I will." He and Ginny were turning to go when their eyes fell on a witch and wizard who sat alone in the nearly empty chamber. They'd only just decided to go speak with them when Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping them both.

"This isn't your responsibility," he said.

"You lot get back to school where you belong," Molly said gently.

"But—" Ginny protested.

"No buts, Ginevra," Molly said, "you let your father and I be the adults like we're supposed to be now and get back to school."

Harry and Ginny cast a last glance at the heartbroken couple. "If you're sure," Ginny hedged.

"Go. You're mother and I will deal with this," Arthur said. They gave a last hug to Harry and Ginny and turned to face Penelope's parents.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Harry and Ginny have been very heavy handed in the justice they have dispensed. Yes, they are at war. In the case of Draco one could argue accidents do happen in Quidditch. That very situation could have innocently resulted in his death. But we all know Ginny's intent. She wanted him dead, found a situation that could bring it about and led him into it. It really was, quite possibly, the perfect murder. Narcissa, we can potentially argue heat of the battle, but she was beaten. Ginny didn't have to kill her. And Lucius, yes he was about to be freed by Voldemort, yes, he would have happily killed again. But there is no doubt Harry and Ginny acted as judge, jury and executioner. Was it a battle killing, an assassination, or murder? Neither life nor war are black and white. But when you set yourself apart as they have done, then you must be held to those standards. There needed to be a price to pay for the killings of the Malfoys; a reminder that they were treading a very fine line to becoming what they fought against. I can only imagine how harshly Death would judge Harry and Ginny if they/he were not to have held Percy to the same standard as Lucius.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	8. Ch 8: Do - You - Mind!

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **DO – YOU – MIND**

* * *

For three weeks, Harry and Ginny managed to bury themselves in the welcome monotony of classes, revision, quidditch and the slightly less _mundane_ aspects of the lives of The Chosen Ones. They ran the DA, spent countless hours in their potion's lab with Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville – who were progressing nicely as a couple – and wracked their brains endlessly for ideas on where Tom had hidden his Hogwarts' Horcrux as Ron had one day named it.

The first Quidditch matches of the year had been played with Ravenclaw trouncing a severely depleted Slytherin squad by a score of 340-50. The rescue of Astoria's mother and older sister from Voldemort's clutches had precipitated a rash of withdrawals from Slytherin's upper years. The Snakes were playing with a fifth-year captain at Keeper and a bunch of third and fourth years at Chaser and Beater and a second year at Seeker – a girl amazingly. Apparently Slytherin hadn't had a female player in close to fifteen years. She could fly, but Cho Chang wasn't a slouch and as a seventh year was just too much for the younger girl. On one hand it hadn't been pretty, but the clean game the Snakes had played had been a welcome change from days past.

The Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match had been a real barnburner. Katie had waited till moments before the match to name Seamus the third Chaser for the day. The visible relief on both Demelza's, and Natalie's faces left little doubt it had been the right choice. The girls had practiced hard, and Harry was convinced one of them would start in the next match against Slytherin, but they just weren't mentally ready to go yet. Even Seamus knew he didn't come anywhere close to matching their talent. He just wasn't bothered by his failures like they were. He would go out, play his best and if it wasn't enough, well, what could he do? He freely admitted, as much as anything, he was in it for the dating opportunities being on the team would garner him with the school's female population. Whatever, the match had been a hard fought slog. Despite the score, Ron had played well. The Creevey brothers had shown flashes of brilliance that reminded people of heady days of the Weasley twins. But the Puffs were an experienced side – every player a fifth year or better and not one of them with less than two years on the team. They'd exposed the Creevey's inexperience and picked off the Gryffindor chasers one by one; each of the three missed parts of the match while they received medical attention. Things had looked bleak for Gryffindor as the Puffs slowly built a lead of 230-110. But then the snitch had come out and Ginny – despite only bringing a Firebolt against the Hufflepuff Seeker's top of the line Quasar – had demolished her counterpart in the race to catch the golden winged ball. The final score, 260-230, Gryffindor.

It hadn't been flattering. But it was a win and left Gryffindor in second place for the Quidditch Cup with every right to believe they could catch the Birds. They would just have to make sure they didn't overlook the match in February against the Snakes first.

But beyond it all, casting a dull pall over everything, ominously looming, had been today. They day Percy Ignatius Weasley …

Brother …

Son …

Rapist …

Murderer …

Death Eater, was to be executed. The rest of her family had decided to attend the event – Harry cringed at calling it that, but what else was there; happening, affair, occurrence? It hardly matter what word one used, none seemed … appropriate – Ginny had decided she wouldn't go. She said the person there wasn't the brother she had known and loved and wouldn't allow him to tarnish her memories any more than he already had. If she wasn't going then, of course, Harry wouldn't either.

Despite Ron's protests, Hermione had insisted she would attend with him. Luna and Neville had dismissed Ron's arguments as well and the four had left some three hours ago. Leaving he and Ginny alone in the suites with Hezzie and Saraphina. Ginny had dismissed the elf to other tasks and been quietly sitting on the floor playing dolly's with the girl since the others had left. Saraphina had crawled into Ginny's lap a while ago now and been regaling Ginny with the stories of all her dolls' and stuffed animals' adventures and Harry's wife could not have been a more engaged audience.

Harry had a more difficult time. He sat with them but repeatedly lost track of what story was being told and what part he was supposed to be acting out for her. Yet another glance at the clock told him there was but fifteen minutes before the execution. He stared at the clock, his mind locked on the question of what one felt when they knew they had only fifteen minutes left to live. He'd become so lost he was nearly startled out of his wits when he felt Ginny's hand on his.

"Sorry," he said.

She gave him a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, aun' Ginny," Saraphina said.

Ginny laughed; a full melodious belly laugh that Harry hadn't heard in weeks. "I love you to, little girl," she said while wrapping her arms tightly around Saraphina. The girl giggled and squirmed away from her only to launch herself into Harry's arms with such force she knocked him flat to his back.

"Ouffhh!" Harry gasped.

"I love you too, unca' Hawwy!" she squealed.

Harry gave a little shudder, and let out a sound that was somewhere between joyous laugh and choked sob. "I love you too, Saraphina," he whispered, cradling her to his chest. She snuggled herself in, laying contentedly on top of him and after a minute or so Ginny laid down next to them.

That was how the others found them when they returned an hour later. Saraphina was out cold and even when Harry sat up with her and transferred her to his lap she barely moved. Ginny stood as they came in and Ron stopped a few paces from her, his face as pale as Harry could ever remember seeing. The two siblings stared at each other, seeming unsure of what to say or how to act.

"It's over?" Ginny whispered.

Ron gave a jerky nod. "Yeah," he said roughly. Ginny nodded slightly, then seemed to not know where to look for a few moments before focusing on him again. Ron held his hand out and she took it. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, sis," he said softly.

"Big brother," she whispered back.

After a few moments, Hermione joined them, wrapping her arms around them both. Luna and Neville joined them as well and once he'd managed to extract himself from Saraphina, Harry also moved into the group embrace of the two Weasley siblings.

"It'll be ok," Ginny said. Ron nodded but said nothing more. Eventually the group started to pull apart some. They settled on the floor in a tight circle with Ron gently pulling Saraphina into his lap. Without being asked, Hezzie brought plates of sandwiches and pitchers of juice for them and then quietly cleaned up when those who felt like eating had finished. It seemed to go without saying none of them would be returning to their various dormitories or sleeping quarters, but instead cashing out there on the floor and the elf brought pillows and blankets for them as well, then quietly slipped to the shadows to watch over them while they slept.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

November 25th came and went and with it the full moon. It represented the groups' third brewing of Wolfsbane potion and the night passed as uneventfully as the previous two. Careful study by the three brewers and one herboligist had been leading them to consider a very minor adjustment to the potion but they had decided they would wait till after Christmas for their first attempt at it. They had simply been through too much to risk anything right now.

Besides, having spent the day in Hogsmeade Christmas shopping and with the anticipation of a Yule Ball to be held on this coming Friday night with departures home for the hols the following morning, there were much more enjoyable things to think on. Like hot chocolates and buckets of popcorn to be popped in the fire and subsequently eaten. The six Gryffindors plus Saraphina were all lounging in the sitting area of Harry's and Ginny's suite doing just that. Though differentiating between Harry's and Ginny's and Hermione's suites seemed to be a moot point anymore. The door between them was never closed and Christmas decorations ran right between the two sitting areas with the last ten links of a paper countdown chain dangling on one side of the doorjamb. Ron, Neville and Luna all spent weekends in the suites and Harry figured nothing was said because the rumors generated kept hidden the fact that Ron and Saraphina were werewolves.

Whatever, Harry didn't care. He and Neville were currently locked in a game of chess with Ron and were giving him a run for his money. Ginny was sitting on the floor in front of him with Luna. The two of them were busy cutting massive piles of paper snowflakes with Saraphina. Hermione was idly flipping through notes on one thing or another the next couch over. He was happy; as content as he could ever remember being. And for a few hours, the war and the rest of his concerns could just wait.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

A week later Harry was with Ron and Neville in the Gryffindor common room; a place he had visited only a handful of times this year. Luna had suggested that Hermione and Ginny might like a more normal pre Ball experience than their private quarters would give them and both girls had readily agreed. So a couple hours after Ginny and Hermione had left the suites for Gryffindor tower, Harry had grabbed his dress robes and left Saraphina with Hezzie to join Ron and Neville in the dorms with the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor boys. He wasn't interested in trading nights spent with Ginny in their bed for anything, but the afternoon with the blokes; getting to be a normal teenage boy, with the accompanying crude behavior had been nice. Granted he'd had to slip away a few times and change to his phoenix form when he and Ginny had started to get jittery, but otherwise, this was what school was supposed to be and he prayed that if he and Ginny ever had kids, this, where your biggest worry was who you were attending the Ball with, was the experience they would have.

About an hour ago the boys had begun matriculating from their various dormitories to the common room with those who were attending with girls from other houses setting off through the portrait hole to meet their dates. The girls had started coming down the stairs about half an hour ago. Seeming to follow some unwritten rule that only one could emerge at a time they appeared about a minute apart with the boys gathered in the common room stopping to watch the stairs in anticipation each time a new set of footsteps was heard.

"Well, I'm off," Seamus said.

"We'll see you later, mate," Dean said.

"Luck 'o the Irish to ya' t'night, mates," Seamus called before ducking out the portrait hole.

"You too," Harry, Ron and Neville called.

"Who's he going with?" Neville asked once the portrait had swung closed.

"He wouldn't say," Dean answered.

"Blimey," Ron muttered when yet another girl appeared and it wasn't one of the four's dates, "how much longer do you think they'll be?"

"Can't be much," Harry observed, "there's only a few others left." And as luck would have it, Luna was the next to descend. Wearing a white dress with floral print, her golden blonde hair with a cut flower affixed in it she was quite pretty. She joined Neville who stared appreciatively at his girlfriend. "You look lovely, Luna," Harry said.

She winked at him. "Thank you, Harry. You look quite dashing yourself. You as well, Ronald, Dean," she added before focusing on Neville. "You, however, look good enough to eat."

Harry and the other two boys had the good sense to just turn away at that point. Neville managed to overcome his speechlessness at the sight of her. "Well that makes two of us who shall be ravishing tonight," he said. Harry, Ron and Dean all exchanged looks; clearly wondering what had become of their tongue-tied roommate.

Luna laughed happily. "Why thank you, Neville. I shall be quite happy to be ravishing tonight." She took his arm and he led her to the portrait hole.

"See you there," Neville called.

"Yep," the other three answered. Hermione was next. She had gone for a strapless classic A-line ball gown of tie-died satin. Her hair was piled high on her head with graceful ringlets framing her face.

"Hermione?" Ron croaked when she stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Ron," she said nervously.

He stared at her for another few moments before saying, "You look even more beautiful than your did our fourth year."

Hermione lit up like the sun itself. "Thank you, Ron." She tugged his collar and then played with the front of his jacket. Harry had talked Ron into letting he and Ginny buy him dress robes for Christmas and given them to him early. Ginny had known what Hermione's dress looked like and had been able to work a matching cummerbund into Ron's ensemble and the two made a stunning pair to Harry's eyes. "You look…" she hesitated a moment before locking eyes with him, "like my dreams," she finished.

Ron grinned and tucked one of her curls back before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Come on," he said.

Hermione followed but not before stopping in front of Harry. "Looking good, _little_ brother," she teased.

"Hey, sis," he said with a smirk. She waited pointedly. Harry hugged her and kissed her cheek and then turned to Ron. "Have her back by one. And if there's a single hair out of place, you and I are gonna have problems, Weasley."

Hermione swatted at him. "Harry!"

"Not what you wanted?" he asked playfully.

"No, it most certainly wasn't."

"Alright then, have her back by two and make sure not to leave any marks that demand I defend her honor where they'll be seen."

Dean snickered and turned away. "HARRY POTTER!" Hermione gasped.

Harry grinned. "Yes, my most dear and lovely sister?"

Hermione stomped her foot. "Ohhh, you."

Harry laughed and pulled her into his arms again. "You look beautiful, Hermione," he whispered before kissing her crown and passing her to Ron yet again.

Hermione pursed her lips at him but was smiling right through it. "Thank you, Harry." She glanced at Dean. "You look very nice as well, Dean."

"Thanks," he said. "You look great yourself."

She smiled and Ron gave her a tug. "We'll be off then."

And then it was just Dean and Harry left. "Yours or mine next?" Dean asked.

Harry shrugged. "Who knows how they decided these things."

Dean chuckled. "Your guess is as good as mine." Harry was about to reply but the sound of footsteps drew Dean's attention while he himself slipped away. He didn't need to see her to know Ginny would be the last of the girls to descend the stairs. Sure enough, Parvati appeared next; wearing a long, green lace gown that Harry had to look twice at to assure himself it wasn't see through, but had some kind of nude underlay to it. Her dark skin and ebony hair complimented the dress nicely and as she always did, she looked very pretty. He felt a pang of regret looking at the girl he'd asked to the Yule two years ago. He'd been quite rude to her and if Ginny didn't object decided he would ask her to dance once tonight; a peace offering for the way he should have treated her when she had been his date. Very quickly, Dean and Parvati were finished with their mutual fawning and had exited the common room, leaving Harry alone to wait for Ginny.

 _"Finally!"_ Ginny said.

Harry grinned and moved to the bottom of the stairs. _"You don't say."_

 _"I'm trying to remember why I was so excited when I won the last position but I can't recall for the life of me."_

 _"Is that how it works?"_

 _"It's long standing tradition, all the girls who have dates from other houses have to leave first, then fifth years and below have to go, then the sixth and seventh years come down in the order they pulled from the drawing."_

 _"Sounds confusing … and why is it such a big deal to be last?"_

"Because we get the common room alone," Ginny said from the top of the steps.

Harry stared in wonder, his smile spreading across the whole of his face as she moved down the stairs to stand in front of him. Ginny had gone with an empire waist gown in a greyish steel color. Her milky skin contrasted one direction while her long coppery lockes the other from the dress in a way he was certain only she could ever pull off. She'd chosen to wear the ruby pendant necklace they had bought on that first magical trip to London together and it rested in just such a manner as to draw his eyes someplace he didn't fancy anyone elses' eyes to be drawn but she most definitely wanted his. "Amazing," he breathed.

She smiled demurely. "Why thank you, Mr. Potter." She looked him up and down and reached to play with his handkerchief. "You look beautiful yourself."

Harry groaned. "Can't you say handsome or rugged or – or –"

"Beautiful?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Must you?"

Ginny reached for the back of his head and pulled him down to her. "You were complaining about?" she asked when she pulled away.

Harry gave his head a little shake. "Haven't any idea."

She smiled. "Shall we then?"

"This first," Harry said producing a small, black velvet covered box from his pocket.

Her eyes widened. "Harry, you shouldn't have!"

"But I did." He opened the box, revealing a pair of diamond earrings. But unlike the single studs she currently wore, these were six separate bezel set stones arranged in a strand about an inch or so long. From the first stone to the last, each stone was just a tick larger than the one before and Harry had been quite enamored by the picture in the catalogue he'd received. He'd been even more enamored when his order had been delivered and had been hard pressed to wait for tonight to give them to her.

"They're gorgeous," Ginny gasped.

"They are," Harry agreed. "But they'll be even more gorgeous on you."

"But I only have a single piercing."

"Then you'll just have to switch them out, won't you …? Come on," he said when she hesitated. He plucked one from the box and carefully removed the back. "Take those off." Ginny quickly complied, exchanging her diamond studs with the new chain drops, she carefully fixed them in place while he put the studs in the box, shrunk it and tucked it into his pocket.

"You put a sticking charm on that right?" she asked.

"Of course."

"There," she said. She gave a little shake. "Oh, I can hardly wait to go to the bathroom now. How do they look?"

Harry grinned. "They make your neck look even more delectable than normal."

Ginny laughed. "I'm just one big morsel to you, aren't I?"

Harry backed her to the wall, planting one hand on either side of her head he leaned in and kissed her so soundly her arms came up around his neck and she tangled her hands in his hair. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss went on and on. Kissing him was better than breathing and when he wanted to, he could turn her insides molten. "Later," he teased, nipping at her bottom lip when he pulled back. Still dazed she allowed him to gently pull her towards the portrait hole. Later couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

The Ball had been wonderful. Somehow, despite being one of the last couples to arrive in the Hall, their table for two had been in one of the choice spots, tucked away from view of most everyone else. Harry had doted on her; asking what she wanted, then ordering for them both. She had gotten the beef while he ordered the fish, then they'd switched half way through so they could each have some of both. Her goblet had never once been empty. He had made certain of it. They'd shared desserts as well; treacle tart and chocolate cake. Though only a few bites each. He simply preferred tart to cake and who was she to complain about not having to share her chocolate cake? Especially when she got the last bite of both! He helped her take her seat, stood from the table when she rose to go to the bathroom and again when she returned.

When the music had started, he'd shyly asked her to dance with him. She'd lost him once to Hermione, Luna and Parvati, but hadn't minded dancing with her brother, Neville or Dean. But all the rest, fast or slow had been hers. They'd walked the grounds to cool off more than once and stolen passionate kisses in a dozen different places as the night had gone on. Her dress and especially her knew earrings had been ohhed and awed over by many of the girls present and Ginny just didn't think she could have had a more wonderful night. Which of course meant something had to go wrong.

 _"Gin?"_ Harry asked.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Open your side, will you?"_

 _"All the way?"_

 _"Please."_ Ginny did as he asked and a torrent of emotion surged across their now unblocked bond.

Ginny shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. _"Stay where you are, Harry. I'll deal with this."_

"Is something wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny turned to her, but it was Luna her gaze settled on. A predatory smile grew on her face. "Someone needs to be taught a lesson about the dangers of love potions," she growled.

Hermione blinked while Luna cocked her head. "What did you have in mind?" her blonde haired friend asked.

 _"Oh, that is bloody brilliant,"_ Harry said.

 _"I was rather pleased with it myself,"_ Ginny answered. She leaned in close to Hermione and Luna and explained what she had in mind.

Two minutes later a loud crash from the drink table grabbed the attention of everyone in the hall. All it took was a flick of his wrist and Harry had switched the places of the two goblets on the table next to him. "No worries," Colin Creevey announced loudly.

"He's sooo uncouth," Romilda Vane said from seat she'd taken at Harry's table.

"That's a beater for ya," Harry chuckled. He was about to take a drink from his glass when Luna walked up to them.

"Hi Harry, Ginny told me to save her spot for her." Before Harry could say a word Luna promptly sat down in his lap. "And this is her spot, so here I am." Harry chuckled while Romilda's eyes narrowed at his friend. "It's a very nice spot I might add." She plucked Harry's glass from his hand. "Do you mind if I have a drink? I'm terribly thirsty." Again, before he could respond Luna tipped the glass back and drained it. It was everything Harry could do to not laugh out loud at the slowly dawning look of horror on Romilda's face. Luna set the glass down. She blinked a couple of times, then said, "Thank you, Harry, but I think I prefer to sit in Romilda's lap now."

Romilda's eyes widened to the size of small saucers, seemingly unable to even run from the train wreck that was about to occur as Luna rose from Harry's lap and moved to hers. But unlike with Harry where she'd had her back to him, dress and all, Luna straddled the other girl, took her face in her hands and soundly kissed her. It took about three seconds for Romilda to break free, shove Luna to the floor and run screaming for the door. "Get away from me!"

Oddly enough, Romilda found the doors to be locked. Luna chased after her. "Wait! I haven't told you how I dream of devouring your luscious breasts, my love!" Romilda shrieked and bolted away from her. "Why do you flee me here, when alone you scream my name with such passion?" Luna cried hurrying after her.

Ginny sat down in Harry's lap while Hermione took the chair Romilda had vacated. Ron and Neville grabbed a couple nearby chairs and plunked themselves down. "I wonder if it's possible to have under calculated the effect Luna is going to end up having on the little tart," Hermione said.

Ginny shrugged. "Serves her right."

"Keep her away from me!" Romilda screamed, fleeing past the table.

"Cast me not aside, my lover, that I might bring you delights unknown." Luna called trailing after her.

"She's getting warmed up," Ron said.

"I'M NOT YOUR LOVER!" Every door Romilda tried was locked and Luna was relentless.

Harry snickered, "It's like Pepe Le Pew." Hermione about spewed water out her nose.

"Pepe Le who?" Ron asked.

"It's Muggle," Harry said. "I'll show you some time."

"Deaf ears your protests reach, when under cover of night's embrace our naked flesh meets it is my name that at last escapes your cherry lips."

Neville snorted. "I keep telling her she should write poetry."

"Hello, Professor," Ginny said as Professor McGonagall appeared beside their table.

"Might I enquire as to why none of you seem bothered by this behavior?" she asked.

"Luna's faking," Harry said.

"Faking?"

"Romilda tried to give Harry a Love potion," Ginny said. "We tricked her into thinking that Luna drank it instead."

"Miss Lovegood is not under the effects of a Love potion?"

"She's an exceedingly good actress," Hermione observed.

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall said. As she just stood there watching the scene continue to unfold, she seemed inclined to let Romilda's lesson go on for a bit longer yet.

"SOMEBODY LET ME OUT!" Romilda wailed.

" _Resist_ , my Love. For my cheeks against your thighs aquiver what heady scent I taste. Your release will only be more sweet!"

"Oh, my," Hermione and Professor McGonagall gasped.

The others, even Ginny, turned red. "Perhaps romance novels if poetry doesn't work out," Harry observed dryly.

Professor McGonagall recovered herself and decided enough was enough. "MISS LOVEGOOD!"

Luna paused in her pursuit of Romilda. "Yes professor?"

"Come here please."

Luna cocked her head at her head of house for a second before turning back to Romilda. "No thank you. I'd much rather take Romilda somewhere we can be alone." She took a step towards the girl.

"MISS LOVEGOOD!"

Luna stopped, sagged, rolled her head from one side to the other then turned back to professor McGonagall. "What is it now?" she sighed.

"You will come here this instant."

"I'd really rather not. You see I know of a perfect place, very quiet and secret—"

"MISS LOVEGOOD!"

Luna scowled at her. "YOU'RE JEALOUS!" she suddenly screamed and drew her wand. "SHE'S MINE, YOU OLD BAT! I WON'T LET YOU KEEP US APART!"

Harry's eyes darted to Professor McGonagall. His stern Transfiguration instructor had a look of such shock on her face it was everything he could do to stop himself falling out of his chair with laughter. The rest of his friends and Ginny all wore similar looks to Professor McGonagall. "You are absolutely certain she did not ingest the potion, Mr. Potter," she demanded through clenched teeth.

Harry grabbed the glass Luna had drained. "Unless she spiked both glasses," he muttered. He sniffed the little bit left and tipped it back. "Nope," he said, "she's faking."

"I see."

"Ohhh, stop her please," Romilda cried. Luna had stopped paying attention to Professor McGonagall and started after her again.

"My body aches," Luna said. "Your fingers my depths they—"

"MISS LOVEGOOD!"

"DO – YOU – MIND," Luna cried with great exasperation. "I am trying to seduce my lover and she is being particularly difficult about it … You are not helping!" Romilda let out a sob and slid down the wall to the floor.

"She'll keep going till you stop her, professor," Neville said under his breath.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Luna screamed. She rounded on Professor McGonagall and let loose a stunner at the woman. Professor McGonagall carelessly batted the spell away before attempting to disarm the girl. Luna dodged and ran for the doors. She cast an unlocking charm and was through. "Fear for me not, my Love. Meet me where last we were one and we shall never be separated again!" She burst through the doors and raced away into the vastness of the castle.

Slowly, the occupants of the Great Hall focused their attention on Professor McGonagall. "I trust this shall stand as an example of just how wrong things can turn out when one dabbles with Love potions?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor," the students droned back at her.

"Very good then. Myself and the rest of the staff shall do our best to apprehend Miss Lovegood and see she is administered the proper antidote. Until then, I suggest any who cross her path treat her with extreme caution." She glanced around the hall, her eyes falling on Romilda. "Miss Vane I am truly disappointed."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor and detention, one night per week beginning when you return for the new term."

"For how long?" she whispered.

"Till I believe you've learned your lesson."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Come, I shall escort you to your dormitory." The humiliated girl hurried to her side as Professor McGonagall strode to the doors. She turned back to the band just before reaching them. "I believe you have twenty minutes left to play," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," the lead singer agreed. Professor McGonagall disappeared with Romilda. "Come on you lot, unless you want her putting us in detention before we get out of here tonight."

"Not on your life, Evanna," the pianist said. He played a few notes.

Evanna started swaying. "Let's go all you Hogwarts' sweethearts," she called.

Harry patted Ginny's leg. "Shall we?"

Ginny bent down and wiggled the strap on her shoes over her heel. Once freed of her shoes she stood and backed away from Harry, pulling him by his hands with her. "I'd love to," she said.

Harry pulled her close, taking special care to not only not step on her bare toes himself, but to protect her from other couples as well. "It's never dull, is it?" he asked.

Ginny snickered and tucked her arms up between them and rested her cheek to his chest. "No," she agreed. Harry laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. Tonight, he was certain, would be one of his greatest memories of attending Hogwarts and it was all down to the beautiful witch in his arms. "I love you, Ginevra, Potter," he murmured. Ginny let out a soft sigh and melted into him.

"Well Hogwarts, we've got one song left for you tonight, but before we get to it I'd like to take a few moments to give a shout to my bandmates. They're my best friends in the world, I love them all and thank my lucky stars they let me sing for them every day!" She paused to let the crowd's cheers die down a bit. "Without further ado, tickling the ivory for us has been none other than Danny Radcliff." He gave a wave while continuing to play with one hand what very few pianists could have managed with two and the crowd roared its approval. He pointed to his left and Evanna announced the next band member. "On base guitar is my BFF, the girl who convinced me to start a band so many years ago, the stunningly beautiful Bonnie Wright. She gave a wave and played a few chords before giving way. "Banging the sticks," Evanna said, "we've got the amazing Rupert Grint." The drummer raised his hands and twirled his drumsticks so fast they seemed to become a solid disk before pointing them to the next person on stage. "Our lead guitarist, the incomparable Emma Watson." She stepped forward and played a quick rift before the last band member stepped up. "Also on guitar and singing backup, Mathew Lewis!"

He took a bow and held his hand out to the band's lead singer. "Give it up for the lovely Evanna Lynch!" he bellowed.

The students applauded wildly. "WHOOO!" Ginny screamed.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU HOGWARTS FOR HAVING US! THANK YOU, HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE, FOR INVITING US! AND MOST OF ALL, THANK YOU, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, FOR NOT STICKING US IN DETENTION!" The students roared their approval. "Alright then, we promised you one more song. It's by a Muggle artist and is one of our favorites. His name is Bryan Adams and the song is called, Everything I Do." She fell silent for a moment and then song started.

Ginny slipped into Harry's arms again. He bowed his head against hers and they stared into each other's eyes as Evanna started to sing. They knew it wasn't intended, but the words of the song made it seem as if it'd been written with them in mind and everything around them just slipped away. Neither could have told you when the song ended. Nor could they recall the walk from the Great Hall back to their suite that night. The only thing they really knew was making love late into the night and waking, tangled in skin the next morning to do so again before rising to shower and then pack for the trip to the Burrow later that day.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Yeah, it was probably a bit much using six of our favorite peoples' names for the band members, but hey. If they ever made a movie of this, they could play themselves; which would be pretty cool if you ask me.

And yes, I seriously had fun with Luna and McGonagall just letting her go.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	9. Ch 9: That's for Snoggin' My Sister!

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter IX**

 **That's For Snoggin' My Sister**

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Saraphina arrived back at the Burrow around teatime on the 21st of December. "AGAIN!" Saraphina cried. She loved traveling by Flame and Harry and Ginny were wont to Flame across the suites obliging her.

"Not now, Sara," Hermione said.

"Hello, Sara," Hermione's mum said. The girl whipped around and about threw herself out of Hermione's arms.

"NANA!"

Emma Granger caught her and hugged her tight. "There's my girl!"

"Are they here?" Molly asked, poking her head in from the kitchen. "THERE YOU ARE!" Harry deftly slipped himself and Ginny behind Ron; consigning his best mate to the most bruising of hugs any of them would get that day.

 _"Smooth, Potter,"_ Ginny giggled.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home!" Molly said. She moved from Ron to Hermione then Harry and Ginny.

 _"And he thinks I know nothing of strategy,"_ Harry said.

 _"You don't,"_ Ginny teased. _"Self preservation, that, you've got down to an art form."_

Harry returned Molly's hug. "We're glad to be home too, mum," he said.

 _"I'll add sucking up to your list of accomplishments as well,"_ Ginny said.

Molly patted Harry's cheek. "Always the charmer, aren't you?"

"Suck up," Ron said.

"What was that, Ron?" Molly asked.

Ron pretended to cough. "Nothing, mum. I'm just going to haul my things up. Hermione, I'll come back down and help you get Saraphina settled if you like."

"Oh, I've got that Ron," Mrs. Granger said. "You lot grab a bite and have a rest."

Ron glanced at the others. "Meet back in the kitchen then?"

"Sure," Harry, Ginny and Hermione agreed.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Five minutes later Harry was sprawled on his back on Ginny's bed in her old room. Despite her parent's having moved him into her room the night of their Hand Fasting the previous summer, Harry found it difficult to consider it his room as well. "It's going to be a long ten days, isn't it," Ginny said as she observed him.

Harry rolled to face her. "Couldn't we just Flame back to the school every night?"

"Is that the only way I'll be getting any?"

"Well, I can promise you won't in this bed."

Ginny climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Promise?" she asked, grinding against him.

"Ginny," Harry groaned.

Ginny laughed, and pulled him to his feet. "Relax, Potter, you're virtue's safe till bedtime … After that, I make no promises."

"You're insatiable."

"You're delectable," she countered. She opened the door and pulled him along to the kitchen. Predictably, Ron had beat them there was already working his way through a plate of biscuits."

"Mewer's t' o' n' 'ove," he said when they came in.

Ginny glowered at him. "Even I can't translate that one, brother disgustingest," she said.

Ron swallowed. "There's tea on the stove."

"There," Ginny said, "was that so difficult?" Ron opened his mouth wide, showing her the half chewed bite he'd just taken. "Honestly, you're practically a father," Ginny muttered. She grabbed two mugs and filled them for her and Harry.

"Practically nothing," Ron said, "that kid is mine. I don't care what anyone says."

Ginny smacked him on the back of the head on her way to her seat. "Then learn some table manners before you ruin her for life."

Just then, the back door slammed open. The three teens whipped around. For a second or two they and the new comer just stared at each of them, then she was flying across the kitchen into Harry's arms. "You're here!" Astoria Greengrass cried. Harry barely had time to register her before she'd let him go and grabbed Ginny. "I'm so glad you're here." She let Ginny go and hugged Ron as well. "I missed you all so much."

Ron awkwardly patted her back. Over her shoulder he mouthed to Harry and Ginny, "What the hell?" Harry and Ginny just shrugged. They'd basically abducted Astoria that night. And not let her out of their sight for the two days it took them to set their plan in motion. They'd forced her to make an Unbreakable Vow if she wanted their help and fed her Polyjuice. For two days, she and Ginny had switched lives. She'd not even been allowed to go to the bathroom alone; Hermione or Luna was always with her; the only exception being back in the suites. She didn't know it, but Dobby and Hezzie had also trailed her; watching for any indication she might be trying to trick them. But despite their caution, they'd been nice to her. She'd been included. She'd learned the secret of the large black bird that had been spotted around the campus. She had to, as Harry had been forced to assume his phoenix form during his and Ginny's separation many times. The little Ginny had learned of her life as Astoria told them they'd made more effort to be friends with her than any of her Slytherin housemates. Astoria bore much of the blame for that herself. But the fact remained. In two days she'd seen more of true friendship than all her previous time at Hogwarts combined.

"Astoria," a voice chastised her. "I thought we had discussed waiting till tomorrow." Harry and Ginny turned to the door again to see Astoria's mother and her sister Daphne standing in the entry. He and Ginny stood. "And perhaps you should let Ron go before his girlfriend returns and finds offence with your behavior. Astoria let Ron go and turned to address her mother. "Mother, I told you they don't mind. They hug each other all the time. Hermione and Luna even kiss Harry."

Astoria Greengrass scowled at her youngest daughter.

"On the cheek," Harry said quickly. "Or maybe the top of the head."

"But his lips are mine," Ginny said.

"And rightly so," Astoria said. She drew herself up regally. "Lord Potter, seeing as my daughter has brought me here, it is long past time I formally express my gratitude to you and your friends. You saved the lives of both my daughters. This is a debt I can never repay. Thank you. Thank you all, and know that should you ever have need, you have but to ask."

Harry exchanged a look with Ron and Ginny before focusing on her. "We're just glad we could help," he said, "But if you're looking for the real hero of your family's rescue, you've got the wrong people."

She frowned slightly. "Oh?"

Harry tugged Astoria in front of him. "This is the person who saved you and Daphne. It's her you should thank." Harry leaned in by Astoria's ear. "It is good to see you again," he whispered before kissing her cheek. He gave her a squeeze before letting her go. Astoria's mother stared at him for a moment before focusing on her youngest daughter.

"He's right, you know," Ginny said. She grabbed mugs from the counter and poured tea for the three Greengrass women. "Join us please." She offered a mug to Astroia's mother.

She took it slowly. "Thank you, I think that we will."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry collapsed into bed with Ginny. They'd been at the Burrow for two full days and it had been non-stop ever since. They'd decorated the house, the tent Hermione's family was in, the tent the Greengrass ladies were in, the tent the women from Malfoy Manor were in and they'd decorated the massive tent that was serving as a dining hall for the whole lot – because expansion charms could only do so much. The population of the Burrow sat at thirty-three permanent residents, with as many as another twenty transients through on a given day. That was an awful lot of food to prepare on a daily basis.

"How on earth are mum and Mrs. Granger managing this?" Harry asked.

"They've got Dobby," Ginny answered.

"He's one elf."

"He's a very special elf."

"We should give him a raise."

"I did."

"Good." Harry let out a massive yawn. "It's really good to see the women from the Manor."

"Bill and Fleur say they're doing really well," Ginny said. Harry smiled. Ginny's brother and his girlfriend had set up a home school of sorts to help the women readjust and learn what they would need to eventually take their place in society. They were hopeful those of age to be at Hogwarts would be ready to do so next year if they chose to.

"Fleur seems to be recovering as well," Harry observed. Hermione's mum and dad were oral surgeons and as such were quite knowledgeable of many Muggle procedures. Magic may not have been able to help Fleur much, but the Muggle cosmetic surgeon who had reconstructed her breasts had. There was still nothing to be done about children, but the one procedure had done wonders for Fleur's state of mind.

"I've been really worried about her," Ginny answered.

Harry rolled to face her. "You know, I'm not an expert, but there might be a way she and Bill could still have kids yet."

"Hermione was telling me about it," Ginny said. "IPF or IMF or maybe it was IVF." She shrugged. "Something about eggs and test tubes and surrogates and whatnot. She was going to try and speak with Fleur about it."

"Good." Harry rolled to his back and pulled her to lay on his chest. "Just gotta get through tomorrow night now."

"It'll be fine," Ginny said. "And then we can have Christmas."

"Did you see that stack going out in the tent? We'll be having Christmas till June."

"I'm good with that." Ginny let out a yawn and snuggled in. "Love you."

Harry kissed her crown. "You too, Gin." He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off. They just needed to make it through Christmas eve tomorrow night; one more full moon and they could set their troubles aside for a week or so. It sounded like Heaven itself to Harry.

If only the world would cooperate.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Ron Weasley had a rather short list of things he loved. He loved eating; especially his mother's Sheppard's Pie. He loved Quidditch; especially the Cannons. (Don't tell Ginny, but he was also rather fond of the Harpies … What bloke didn't like a girl on broom?) He loved chess; especially when he could con his sister into playing him. It was the one thing she just couldn't match him at. He loved his family; even Percy. Why else could it hurt so much? He loved Hermione; even if she hadn't said it back yet. He loved Saraphina; she had. He loved Christmas; probably because it combined so many of his other loves, family, food, presents, a Quidditch match with his brothers and Ginny. More than anything though, Ron loved fun. So early Christmas morning after he'd transformed back from being a werewolf he just couldn't bear the thought of everyone going back to bed. So it had been a long night. So people were tired.

It.

Was.

Christmas.

And he'd be buggered if they started the day with a bloody buggering nap! Besides, they could sleep after presents, food, hot chocolates and butter beers, more food, family, still more food and whatever else he might think of yet today.

IT.

WAS.

CHRISTMAS!

And Christmas had provided him with the most perfect – no really, it couldn't have worked out better if he was God himself and had set it up – opportunity ever.

EVER!

He cocked his arm back. "Oi, Potter!" Harry and Ginny turned back to him and he let fly. It was one of those moments; where everything just comes together and, _you know_. You _just_ _know_. "That's for snogging my sister!" he shouted. The snowball, perhaps the most perfectly crafted specimen in history, with the exact proportion of wet to fluff needed to make it explode on impact caught Harry square in the nose and did just that. Even better, the collateral damage from the explosion caught Ginny with about half the snowball managing to work its way past her collar and down her shirt. Ginny shrieked. The still to disperse crowd stopped and Ron grinned maniacally.

"SNOW FIGHT!" He let loose another missile that whacked Fleur in the back of the head.

She let out a shriek of outrage, and locked eyes with Ginny. "YOU ARE SO DEAD, RONALD WEASELY!" They shouted. Ron bolted as the two women tore after him.

"Run for your life, Weasley!" Harry shouted. Only to be blasted in the ear with a snowball by Charlie.

"Brilliant shot, brother of mine!" Fred crowed. And it was on. The biggest, wildest, backstabbingest snow fight the Burrow had ever seen raged for hours. Molly took part, getting Fleur, Hermione and Harry something good. Hermione's parents were a deadly team. She made snowballs and gave them to her husband whose aim was as good as any Chaser to every rocket a Quaffle. Ginny, Fleur and Hermione ganged up on Ron and stuffed him headfirst in a snow bank then had Saraphina shovel snow up the back of his shirt. Harry joined forces with Jasmine, Annabeth, Gwyneth, Erica and Rebecca against Bill, Charlie, the twins, Remus and Tonks till the girls turned on him with one each holding a limb while Gwyneth used a hovering charm to bury him. He was in turn rescued by Astoria and Daphne and the three of them rescued Ron from Ginny, Fleur and Hermione. On and on it went with cries of 'Traitor!' 'Cheat!' 'Turncoat!' and a dozen others filling the air.

Harry escaped yet another ambush and ran for all his soggy drawers were worth. He was soaked through and by all that was fair ought to have been immune to the shock of snow on his bare skin by now but knew he wasn't. He made Arthur's shed and edged his way along the wall to the corner. Sure enough, just as he reached it someone poked their head around. "GAHH!" they screamed together, arms cocked and ready to fire.

She feinted a throw. "Drop it or die, Potter."

Harry grinned back at her. "Not a chance, Potter."

Ginny's eyes sparkled with mirth. "You wouldn't dare."

"Ha!" Harry retorted, "That's what you think."

"Well go on and throw then," she taunted as they circled.

"You first."

Quick as lightening, Ginny let fly. Harry ducked and by the time he looked up she was lightly tossing another snowball in her hand. "Always have a spare," she said. Harry reached over his shoulder and pulled the snowball from the hood of his sweatshirt out. He smirked at his wife. She eyed him warily. "Truce?"

Harry considered then suddenly dropped his snowballs. "Snog," he growled stalking to her. Ginny's eyes widened and then he was grabbing the front of her jacket and pulling her to him. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are right now?" he asked his voice low and husky. He kissed her then, backing her against her father's shed. Ginny dropped her snowball and wound her arms around his neck. Her hands tangled in his hair and she kissed him back with abandon. And then she screamed. Harry roared with laughter.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S COLD!" Ginny shrieked. She shoved her hand down the front of her jeans and scooped out as much of the snowball Harry had stuffed there as she could. He'd bloody gotten it into her nickers!

Harry backed away, bent over double with laughter. "Your," he gasped, "face," he managed after another breath.

"Run, Harry," Ginny growled. Harry bolted. Ginny Flamed in front of him. He ran right into her and before he could blink she'd Flamed with him to the edge of the dock. A Blasting hex broke a hole in the thin ice and Ginny gave him a shove. For just a moment, a split second, it seemed Harry managed to hover and then he plunged into the icy water.

"ARRRRGGGGHH!" he screamed the second his head broke the surface. Harry surged for the dock, planted his hands on it and hoisted himself from the pond.

"Now who's laug – Argh! HARRY NO!" Harry grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and jumped back in the pond with her. Ginny's brain jumped the tracks. There is nothing; absolutely nothing that can prepare a person for having their body submerged in ice water. She came to the surface and like Harry did the only thing she could. "ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

She held her hands above the water and danced her way to the dock. "Cold. Cold. Cold." She and Harry met at the dock, hoisting themselves out together. "Coldcoldcoldcold," Ginny whimpered as they raced up the dock together. Harry grabbed her hand and Flamed them back to the Burrow. They reappeared on the landing outside the toilet and finding it empty rushed in. Ginny locked the door while Harry turned the shower to scalding. "Coldcoldcoldcold," Ginny continued to chant through chattering teeth as they tore their clothes off as quickly as was humanly possible. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shower, positioning her under the spray he wrapped his arms tightly around her and let the water wash over them. "Coldcold. Coldcold. Coldcold," Ginny chanted.

Harry started to chuckle. "Can you say anything else?"

Ginny paused. "Cold. Bastard. Cold. Bastard. Cold." Harry snorted. Ginny giggled. "Merlin, my nipples are so hard they hurt."

Harry bent down and took one in his mouth. "Yep. Rocks." Ginny snorted and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Shush!" do you want someone to hear us?"

Ginny grabbed his bum and pulled him against her. "Frankly, I don't give a damn if they do."

"Ginny," he groaned.

She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. "I want you," she growled between kisses.

"Gin."

"Now, Harry." She propped one leg on the edge of the tub and reached for him. "Right here, right now, take me." Harry growled and thrust and he was inside her and they were going and she was biting his shoulder to stifle her cry and they were sagging, clinging to each other to keep from falling down and they were shutting the water off, climbing from the shower to towel off. Their clothes were gathered, the door was unlocked and they were Flaming back to their room.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Ron flopped down on the couch beside Harry and Ginny. "I can't believe she's making us wait till tomorrow to open presents," he grumbled.

"Well, the snow fight did last most of the day, and then everyone had to warm up for like two hours," Harry said.

Ron grinned "Yeah. Epic, that was … Where'd you two disappear to anyway?" Ginny smirked at him while Harry turned scarlet. "Urgh, that's disgusting, Harry."

Ginny laughed. "Actually, I threw Harry in the pond."

Ron frowned. "It's frozen."

"Not after her blasting hex it wasn't," Harry muttered.

Ron laughed. "Seriously." Harry nodded. "What'd you do to deserve that?"

"Stuffed a snowball down my pants while he was snogging me," Ginny said.

Harry laughed. The expression on Ron's face had gone from glee to disgust and now he seemed unable to decide what to think of Ginny's description.

"DINNER!"

"GAH!" the three teens cried at the magically amplified voice that had just sounded.

"This place is a zoo," Ginny complained. She climbed to her feet and tugged Harry along.

The three hurriedly made their way to the communal dinning tent where Molly, Mrs. Granger and Dobby were holding court. A long, wide table ran down the middle and it was piled high with platters of turkey, potatoes, roast vegetables and a myriad of other foods to feed a small army. Fairy lights twinkled from the roof and paper chains had been strung from seemingly everywhere. Two trees, each close to fifteen feet tall filled the space, their branches heavy with homemade baubles. "Brilliant," Ron sighed, his eyes alight. "Come on then." The three grabbed spots on one of the benches. Hermione quickly joined them seating Saraphina between her and Ron. Ginny sat next to her brother with Harry on her other side.

Fleur snagged the coveted seat on Harry's other side. She sat down next to him and gave him a huge hug. "I was 'ere before any of zem but 'Ermione and Ginevra," she whispered. "Let zem be jealous." Harry obligingly turned his head for her ritual kisses to his cheek. "Mai oui, I will make you French yet, little brotzer."

"Mai oui, you won't," Ginny said in a haughty voice. Fleur stuck her tongue out at the younger girl to which Ginny returned the favor.

"PEEEEAS!" Saraphina squealed upon spotting her favorite food.

"Something seriously wrong with that girl," Ginny said under her breath. Harry took the turkey platter and piled some on both their plates. Ginny did the same with the potatoes and soon the feast was on. Probably a half dozen different conversations were going on all around him but Harry was content to just sit back and observe. He couldn't help feeling a touch of pride as he looked around the table. He and Ginny were directly responsible for many of them being in attendance that night. _They_ had made this Christmas possible for the women of Malfoy Manor. _They_ had made this Christmas possible for the Greengrasses. Seeing the smiles on their faces tonight made what he and Ginny had been through already and what they had left to accomplish feel worthwhile.

Ginny found his hand under the table and wove their fingers together. _"I didn't think some of them were ever going to smile."_

 _"I know,"_ Harry answered. _"They're amazing."_

 _"Can we make the announcement tonight?"_

 _"I think we should."_

Ginny bounced her feet up and down excitedly. _"I can hardly wait."_

It was quite some time later; afters were long gone and people were quietly sipping at tea or coffee while forcing in yet one more biscuit that Harry pulled Ginny to his feet beside him. He tapped his fork on a random glass while Ginny said, "Can we have your attention please?" It took a few moments but soon everyone had set aside their conversations to focus on the pair.

"Thank you," Harry said. "First of all, Happy Christmas everyone." He raised his glass.

"Happy Christmas/Here Here," the crowd echoed.

"Thank you," Harry said again. "As you may have guessed, Ginny and I have an announcement." Next to him Fleur gasped. "And before anyone else jumps to conclusions, no, Ginny isn't pregnant."

 _"Not for lack of effort,"_ Ginny quipped.

"Thank Merlin," Bill sighed.

Harry wrapped his arm around Fleur and pulled her to his side. "Thanks for your faith in me though, sis," he teased. _"And you, dear wife, behave."_ Fleur turned scarlet and buried her face in her hands. "HA!" Harry crowed. "I've done the impossible and made the French Veela blush!"

 _"Yes dear,"_ Ginny giggled.

"Haarry," Fleur whined while the crowd laughed. Harry gave her another squeeze before letting her go.

"As I was saying, Ginny and I have an announcement to make, but first if we could all direct our attention to my amazing mother-in-law, Molly, Hermione's mum, Emma and my good friend, Dobby, who prepared this feast we all enjoyed tonight."

Tonks let out a wolf whistle. "Let's hear it for the cooks!" A hearty round of applause swept the crowd.

"Excellent as always," Harry said when things died down again. He glanced at Ginny. "You want to or should I?"

"You. You're much better at this than I am."

"Crud," Harry sighed. "So, the deal is, a while back Ginny and I were going through some papers and came across something interesting. It was the deed to a piece of property on the Isle of Wight. It's a rather good-sized property, just under seven hundred acres I believe. The property comes with a house; a rather large run down house. But that doesn't matter because just the other day Ginny and I signed a contract to have it renovated so that when the time came a group of people who are very dear to us could take up residence." He paused and made eye contact with each of the women from Malfoy Manor. "Ginny and I don't expect that all of you will live there, or that you'd spend you whole lives there, but there will be a small suite of rooms for each of you. Each of you are welcome to live there for as short or long a time as you like. Move in, move out, come back, it doesn't matter, none of you ever need worry about where you will live ever again."

"We hope you can accept this with the love it is given," Ginny said in the stunned silence that followed. "You deserve to live somewhere beautiful and in peace."

One of the women stood from her seat. Her name was Diane Milnar and she had been taken captive during the first war at the age of twenty. She was thirty-eight now and the mother of two of the other women. "I think I can safely speak for all of us when I say, thank you; from the bottom of our hearts, thank you both." Harry and Ginny Flamed to the other side of the table and she embraced them tightly.

"You're welcome," Harry said softly.

"It was the least we could do," Ginny added.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Two hours later Harry and Ginny finally made it to their room where they crashed into bed and slept the sleep of the dead till … Ron … of course.

"PRESENTS!" he screamed thundering down the stairs. Not two seconds later he barreled back up them. "PREEESEEENNNTS!"

Harry flopped an arm over his eyes and moaned, "What time is it?"

"Time to peg a wolf hide to my wall," Ginny muttered.

"PREEESEEENNNTS!"

"I hate him," Harry said.

"PREEESEEENNNTS!"

"I loooooath him," Ginny said. Things quieted for a second but suddenly there was a pounding of fists on their window. Harry and Ginny bolted up in bed.

"PREEESEEENNNTS!" Ron screamed and he was gone again.

Harry flopped back on the bed. "I hope he falls off the roof."

"I hope he lands in mum's roses."

"PREEESEEENNNTS!" Ron barreled up the stairs again.

"He won't stop, will he?" Harry asked.

A set of fists pounded on the door. "OI! Harry," Fred shouted.

"Quit shaggin' our sister," George hollered.

"And help us kill–" Fred said.

"–your best mate."

Ginny sighed dejectedly. "Next year, we're going to Australia." She threw back the covers and climbed from the bed. Harry followed and they quickly tossed on dressing gowns and made their way to the door. They opened it only to have a bucket of ice water dumped on their heads.

"ARRRGGGH!" they screamed.

"Brilliant!" Fred crowed.

"All down to our Ronnikins," George chortled.

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harry and Ginny screamed and tore after her three brothers.

On the landing behind them Fleur quietly said, "I am beginning to reconsider my wisz to join zis family."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Yep, pretty sure the shower scene earned me the mature rating for this series.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	10. Ch 10: Thing We Ought Not To Know

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

AN #2

I've posted an outtake to the story that chronologically comes between this chapter an the previous. It won't really matter, but if you want to read that first I'd suggest hopping over to chapter 2 of the outtakes and then coming on back here.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter X**

 **Things We Ought Not to Know**

* * *

Truthfully, Harry was surprised things went as well as they did. Christmas Eve, Christmas, Boxing Day and the day after that and not a word from Tom, I-Am-Lord-Voldemort, Riddle.

Nothing.

Not.

A.

Peep.

Arthur had actually spent close to forty-eight hours – Christmas Eve till Boxing Day afternoon – at home. Harry didn't think he'd seen Molly ever smile so much. It was the 28th when the attacks began; all over the country. The Aurors and the Order were spread thin trying to deal with all of them. They were all gone; Bill, Fleur, Charlie, the twins and Arthur. For everyone left at the Burrow, there wasn't an _official_ fighter amongst them. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, they could fight, but they'd accepted their place in the war was the Horcruxes and Tom. Until it was time to deal with him, they were doing their best to stay in the background. That all changed as Harry and Ginny sat on the porch waiting for word about the attacks. The Fidelius was a very curious ward. In a way it was almost like a one-way window. From the outside, there was no looking in. But from the inside, one could most certainly see out. It also was possible to hear what was going on outside the ward. And the village of Ottery St. Catchpole was only a bit less than two miles away. So when a massive fireball erupted above the hill that hid the town from the Burrow he and Ginny were more than close enough to be forced to shield their eyes from the suddenly bright night sky. Seconds later, when the sound of the explosion reached them it was enough to feel it in their chests.

"What was that?" Ginny asked in a hushed voice.

Just as Molly and the remaining occupants of the house rushed out the door a jet of light flashed into the sky. It exploded into the eerie green light of the Dark Mark a second later. She stared at the apparition for a second before pressing her hand to her chest and softly whispering, "Oh my."

"Go," Harry said. "Get Luna and her father." Ginny was gone in a flash of Flames a second later.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Harry ignored her and turned to Hermione's father. "Are you coming?" David turned on his heel, running for his family's tent. Harry turned to Hermione. "Give him your bracelet when he gets back." It was clear she was torn, but after a second she just nodded and slipped her bracelet off.

"What are you doing?" Molly demanded.

Harry set her with a hard look. "Do you really need to ask?"

Ron stepped next Harry. "What's your plan?"

"We're the only ones left, Mum," Harry said.

"You can scream all you want, Mum," Ron said. "But I go where Harry and Ginny go."

Molly tried to stare them down but caved within seconds. "Alright," she agreed softly.

Just as Hermione's father rejoined them – carrying a rather large and nasty looking gun – another explosion lit up the night. "That has to be the petrol station," he said.

Hermione grabbed her father's hand. "Here." She slipped her bracelet on his wrist and activated it.

Ginny Flamed back with Luna, and Neville. "Sorry," she said. "I thought we could use Neville too. We left Luna's dad with Neville's grandmother."

"Good to see you, mate," Harry said. Neville just nodded.

"Alright," David said, taking charge. "We need to get somewhere we can see what's going on."

"The top of the hill will be the best spot," Ron said. "We can figure out what to do from there." Harry eyed David for a second before grabbing a rock from the ground and creating a portkey.

"What's that for?" Ron asked. "Why don't you just Flame us there?"

"Gunpowder is an entirely different animal than clothing or flesh. I don't particularly want to find out what happens if I can't keep it from going off."

"Good point," David said. Harry held the rock out and the others crowded around to touch a fingertip to it. Harry activated it and seconds later they landed in a heap on top of the hill overlooking the town of Ottery St. Catchpole.

David grabbed Luna's arm and roughly tugged her back down when she stood. "Stay down," he growled.

"Oh, my," Ginny gasped.

David had been correct. The petrol station was obliterated, little more than a hole in the ground anymore. The explosions had demolished buildings for blocks either side of it. Fully half the high street was awash in flames leaping hundreds of feet into the sky. And with the way the buildings were all pressed against each other those that weren't alight yet were in danger of going up very quickly. Walking like some kind of omnipotent gods down the middle of the street were a group of eighteen Death Eaters.

"I can feel the heat from here," Ron said.

"Is that Fiendfyre?" Neville whispered in horror.

"Oh!" Luna cried as a little boy ran out into the street only to be cut down viciously by a jet of yellow light from one of the Death Eaters they could see.

"I've got him," Harry said and was gone in a pillar of Flames.

David grabbed Ginny by the shoulder. "Fire is your deal," he growled. "You and Harry need to stop it or the whole town is going to be wiped out." He turned to Ron and Neville. "You two get down there and provide enough distraction to those arseholes so Harry and Ginny can deal with the fires. You," he pointed at Luna, "are with me. "Your job will be to move me when they figure out where we are." Fully expecting his instructions to be obeyed he set his rifle in place and turned his attention to sighting his first target.

Ginny grabbed Ron and Neville and Flamed with them to an alley between two buildings that weren't yet burning. From there she Flamed directly to the center of the inferno. The Flames of her travel were lost within the tempest of Hell she appeared in and the stone floor beneath her feet glowed red. Yet as she raised her arms to the side and Pulled, it wasn't heat, but instead cold that she felt. Cold that brought fear most malevolent to her heart.

 _"I'll deal with the Dementors,"_ Harry said.

* * *

"Merlin," Ron whispered from the cover of the alley Ginny had left he and Neville in. Even sheltered by a stone wall the heat here was noticeable. He poked his head out just in time to see the chest of a Death Eater literally explode. An instant later a sharp crack reached his ears. It took him a moment to understand it wasn't the crack of someone apparating but the sound of Hermione's father's rifle. The group of Death Eaters weren't so enlightened of Muggle weaponry and were thrown into chaos as they searched frantically for the new arrivals. Even as Ron watched, a second spray of blood and gore exploded from the body of a second Death Eater. Once again the sharp crack to follow sounded just like someone apparating.

"Mother of Merlin," Neville breathed. He'd been at the Burrow one day last summer when Hermione's father had been practicing with his weapons. He'd not paid it much mind. It was loud, scared the chickens and Mrs. Weasley had obviously disapproved. He simply hadn't even conceived the idea that a Muggle weapon could be so devastatingly effective. He and Ron hadn't thrown even a single spell; yet from near a half kilometer away Hermione's father had _killed_ two Death Eaters.

"I've got the big guy on the far left," Ron said, "Bludgeoning hexes on three."

"Right," Neville agreed. The whole thing just seemed surreal to him. Ginny, Luna and Luna's father had shown up at his home, told him they needed him and he'd gone without a single question as to what was going on. He could still see the shock on his grandmother's face; her teacup half tipped to her lips as Ginny Flamed away with he and Luna, leaving Luna's father to her tender mercy. The thought alone was almost enough to make him laugh out loud … And now he was about to fight Death Eaters and he wasn't even pissing his pants. He honestly wasn't nervous at all.

It. Just. Was.

"Three … Two … One," Ron counted down. Ron kept low and Neville high as they poked around the corner and unleashed a quick barrage of three hexes each. "COME ON!" Ron hissed loudly, pulling Neville back with him. An avalanche of spells blew out the wall they'd been hiding behind as they raced away. "Don't lose me," Ron said. He ducked down a passageway between two buildings barely wide enough for a single person to squeeze through. Neville didn't question him. With more than a dozen Death Eaters behind them they were badly outnumbered. They would have to play a game of hit and run to have any hope and he was going to have to trust that Ron knew the town he'd grown up in. Ron skidded to a halt and Neville nearly ran into him. "Do you feel that?" Ron hissed.

Neville forced himself to slow down and concentrate. A moment later he gave a shudder. "Dementors," he whispered.

* * *

Harry had barely landed after Flaming back to the town from the Burrow. It had taken precious seconds to leave the boy outside the wards, Flame to the house, grab Molly and bring her back to the child. But with the wards in lockdown mode only she could bring him past the Fidelius. He'd left again before Molly had even managed to scoop the child from the ground and he had no idea if the little boy would live or not. He was needed here and just had to trust that by getting him to Molly, he'd done everything for him he could. All the while the connection he shared with Ginny had allowed her to keep him informed of what was happening. She guided his travel back to the village; providing him with an image of where she wanted him so they could fight the flames together.

But then the Dementors had arrived. He walked out of the raging inferno that was formerly a dress shop with almost anticipatory determination. He'd driven off over a hundred Dementors as a third-year. He'd used the memory, or maybe just the imaginings of a memory, of his mother softly speaking to him as an infant to do so. Since then, his life had changed dramatically. Many things were worse. He had hundreds of memories to go with seeing his mum struck down by the Killing curse.

However, without doubt, one thing was better.

Her.

His mind settled on a half dozen different firsts with Ginny. A first kiss. A first date. The tree house last summer where he'd first begun learning the hills and valleys of her body. Their wedding. The first night sleeping with her in his arms with the full blessings of her family. The first time they made love.

The Patronus that preceded him from the ruined building was unlike anything seen since the Soul-bonded pair of Agatha and Anders Longbottom had first brought the Dementors to heel and bound them to Azkaban prison. A golden hue radiated, pulsing like a heartbeat from within the stag's body. Brilliant light washed the surrounding area driving the Dementors back. The stag reared up on its back legs and charged the nearest of the foul beings.

* * *

Lord Voldemort watched the scene unfolding before him. It had been shortly after taking the Ministry building that his attention had turned back to dealing with the Weasley family; and in particular the daughter who had resisted the Diary Horcrux for close to nine months before falling completely under its sway. The traitorous former head of the DMLE and current false Minister hadn't managed to steal everything away that night and he'd learned of the Soul-bond formed between young Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. He might have no use for things like Love and Soul-bonds but he wasn't a fool either. The Diary, the Soul-bond, she had to be the second person the Prophecy spoke of.

She and Potter needed to die.

For one brief moment he thought she had. Against all logic, Astoria Greengrass had appeared before him and claimed to have killed the girl. He'd seen the memory in her mind. There had been outside confirmation of the claim. Less than an hour later, Astoria, her sister, mother and his prized recruit, Percy Weasley, were all missing. Hours later news came from the school that Ginny Weasley was not dead. Somehow he had been tricked. His rage had been unlike any he'd ever unleashed upon his servants. More than one had died. A handful had been left with their minds completely destroyed by the effects of the Cruciatus. They had been disposed of. Of course he'd suspected Percy. But then the false ministry had produced his missing servant. Percy had been tried. He was convicted of murder and rape. His own father had joined Harry Potter and the rest of the pretenders in finding him guilty. Potter himself had been one of those to sentence Percy to death. His servant had gone to his death defiantly proclaiming his loyalty to his Lord and calling upon him to avenge his unjust death.

Lord Voldemort honestly didn't know what to think. He'd been tricked. Somehow the death of Ginny Potter had been faked. And then Astoria or someone disguised as her had boldly walked into his stronghold and taken the other two Greengrass women right from under his fingers. The moment he'd learned the two women were missing he'd poured the phials of their blood into the waiting cauldrons. The cauldrons had melted almost instantly and he knew the ritual had failed. Again, he didn't quite know where things fell apart. The phials of blood could have been a ruse. Or, Daphne and her mother could have had their blood sufficiently altered such that the samples he had were rendered useless to the ritual. Once again he had been thwarted.

He had turned his full attention to finding the Weasley's and their daughter. A task made near impossible because the home of the blood traitors had been placed under the Fidelius. Efforts to unearth the Secret Keeper were unsuccessful. But an idea had formed. The girl hadn't been seen at the school since the night of that ridiculous Ball. She was most likely home with her family. Potter would be with her. Because of the Fidelius he knew he might find himself staring right where they were hidden and not be able to see or enter the home. But perhaps he could get close. Perhaps if he couldn't enter, he might be able to draw them out. The break had come when the Parkinson girl had provided the information that Ginevra Potter had been friends with the girl, Luna Lovegood, before they had come to school. It stood to reason they lived fairly close to each other. And the Lovegoods, they could be located. The home was near the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was as good a place as any to see if he could flush them out. But first he needed to distract the Aurors and the old fool's Order; hence the attacks all over the country.

He was well pleased with the results of this particular attack. Targeting the petrol station had been a stroke of brilliance. Even he had been surprised at the force of the explosion and the resulting devastation. There would be hundreds of Muggle cattle dead. The filthy creatures ran about blindly screaming in terror. They were so completely focused on the burning buildings and trying to help the people trapped in them they were utterly oblivious to his Death Eaters walking down the street killing them.

It.

Was.

Glorious.

Surely, if he were near, this would bring Potter from his hiding place.

Absently he thought about the need to devise another method of setting off the explosion in the future. It might have been worth the death of the Death Eater who had done so this time, but to lose another servant in the same manner again would simply be a waste.

Just then a filthy Muggle child, barely old enough to be out of nappies, ran screaming into the path of his Death Eaters. With barely a thought Bella struck the child with a Disemboweling curse. Voldemort smiled.

Surely.

And then there were flames from nothing. His smile vanished. He had seen this before, flames appearing from thin air. Just as quickly they were gone. And with them, the child. He stared at the spot, wondering the meaning of the event. How did it tie in with Lucius? If he were to assume this was an attempt to rescue the child did it mean Lucius had not escaped his clutches but instead found himself being held prisoner somewhere else? What of Narcissa? Was it possible they were no longer alive?

It was while contemplating this that the first of his Death Eaters was killed. There was no doubting this. The man's heart just seemed to be violently expelled from his chest. The Dementors swooping down on the village distracted his thoughts. At the same time this happened, he also sensed a change in the flames that raged through the village. All of this occurred within seconds as he stood in a shadowed alcove observing and considering. There had been but a single crack of apparation that occurred well after his Death Eater had fallen. Before his eyes a second of his Death Eaters fell. This time the explosion of gore tore from his servant's throat. Again he knew the man was dead the instant it happened. And then came the crack of someone apparating again. He concentrated on listening for the sound of them reappearing. Whoever it was, was smart. Hit and move. Strike from distance. He couldn't help but be impressed by the force of the spell and the accuracy being displayed. He never did hear the sound of the person reappearing because not three seconds after his second Death Eater was killed, six rapidly cast Bludgeoning hexes slammed into his remaining servants. This time his servants were able to return fire; but a third had fallen as well. This one would live. His leg was only broken. Though shattered might be a better description. The man clutched at the portkey around his neck and was gone a second later. A fourth of his servants cast a healing charm on his damaged arm only to have his head explode a second later. Once more, the sharp crack followed his death. He stared at the dead Death Eater for another moment before it hit him. That wasn't the sound of someone apparating but the sound of a Muggle firearm. He immediately began to scan the hill beyond the town only to have the light cast by the flames raging through the village plunged into the dead of night by a light so purely white it threatened to blind him.

What followed was a screech of unimaginable terror so painfully loud he clapped his hands over his ears. His eyes watering as they tried vainly to adjust to the devastating brightness, his ears ringing from the keening wail of horror, he struggled to make sense of what was happening. His Death Eaters looked frantically at each other – then to where they knew he was hidden. The horrific shriek grew louder and louder and suddenly the Dementors raced by as fast as they could fly; hundreds of them in a mass exodus that blotted out the stars. They were chased by a massive stag Patronus that caught one of the trailing Dementors with its antlers and tossed it aside. Leaving the Dementor where it had fallen, the stag cantered off in search of other prey. The Dementor feebly tried to drag itself away as it burnt from the inside out. It didn't take long for its efforts to cease entirely; leaving Voldemort to stare at the blackened husk in disbelief. Dementors were dangerous creatures; unaffected by all but a few spells wizards might cast. They could be controlled, confined, forced through the Veil at the ministry, but to outright kill one, it was unheard of. Not since the creatures had first been brought to heel had there been a confirmed _killing_ of one.

Yet there one lay.

Like himself, his Death Eaters stared at the burnt husk in disbelief. The shocks didn't end there as dozens of specs of light – almost appearing to be like fireflies – rose from the creature's remains and zipped away. He was trying to understand this when another series of Bludgeoning hexes struck two of his servants in the head. At the same instant whomever was wielding the muggle firearm killed yet another. Six of the eighteen who had participated in the attack were now dead, as was at least one Dementor. Almost as one, like the Dementors, his remaining servants fled. Only three remained; Bella, her husband Rodolphus and Rookwood.

"Master?" Bella hissed.

That was the moment Voldemort became aware of the fires again. They were receding; far more than should have been possible for the Muggle authorities to deal with. In fact he could only see one group of the vermin actually training their hoses on the fires.

* * *

Ginny stood at ground zero of the conflagration, her arms splayed to the side and Pulled. The inferno within her that was her true being called the flames destroying her village to become one with her. At first it was easy. The flames left behind by the Fiendfyre responded willingly, even eagerly to her. But the Fiendfyre was the spawn of Hell's deepest pits. She and Harry had been warned this Flame was their opposite. This Flame could harm them. Engaging It in battle could kill her.

She could feel Its heat. She could feel It resist her. She felt Its hatred, Its malice turn to face her. Her skin grew warm. Like it used to when she would sit too close to the fire in the Gryffindor common room or the parlor at home on a cold winter night before running upstairs and diving into her bed with the covers pulled over her head to trap the heat.

A Serpent of Flame half again as large as the Basilisk from The Chamber of Secrets shrieked an evil hiss and dove down on her; enveloping her completely within its cavernous maw. Ginny screamed back at the Beast and with a thrust of her arm banished the creature away from her. Smoke twisting from her scorched clothing she staggered slightly before righting herself to meet the next rush. A dozen of the Fiends hurtled towards her as she raised her now blistered hands to meet them. At the last instant, where she had once stood, a Pier of pure white Flame burst into Life. The Fiends crashed into Her and howled in anguish.

* * *

"Master," Bella whispered – he had somehow failed to notice her moving to his side, "what is it?"

The flames continued to diminish, seemingly being sucked back to their origination by some unknown force. Even the Fiendfyre was being dragged back. It raged and howled, resisting, then the hundreds of beasts turned and attacked. Shrieking they flew at the center of the inferno.

Lord Voldemort found himself unknowingly taking a step closer to the swirling conflagration. A hand on his arm stilled him. "Master," Bella said cautiously. He glanced sharply at her. She quickly removed her hand and bowed her head. "Forgive me," she said in a soft voice. He stared at her for a second longer before turning his attention back to the scene unfolding across the street. He didn't advance any closer though. Already he'd seen one thing he didn't understand tonight, now another unfolded before his eyes. The desire _to_ understand warred with the need for caution. Caution won and he stepped back within the shadows. He needed to know what these new weapons were. The beasts of the Fiendfyre howled and crashed again and again on one spot within the devastated remains of the petrol station yet for all their ferocity they were not half what they were even thirty seconds ago. Between the tic and tock of one second passing the Fiendfyre abandoned their attack and tried to flee. The beasts made it only about fifty feet before their flight was halted and they were inexorably drawn back. Within the shrieking howl of the inferno came a voice … a human voice.

" **I.**

 **"WILL.**

 **"BE.**

 **"OBEYED.** "

As if the wind itself had grabbed them the Fiendfyre, along with all the flames still consuming the village, were sucked back in a tornado of fire centered on a pillar of white Flame. The reds, oranges and blues raged against the white but in less than a minute they had all been drawn into the white Flame and suddenly all was silent. A second later, out of the white Flame a girl appeared. She weaved unsteadily for a moment before collapsing bonelessly to the ground.

An instant later there was a flash of white Flame and a boy was crouched next to her. He scooped her from the ground and in another flash they were both gone. Voldemort stared at the spot they had been, trying to make sense of what he had seen. After a few seconds he glanced at his three remaining Death Eaters. They in turn stared back at him; waiting for some explanation from him. With sudden clarity he stalked into the open, intent on closer examination of the place the girl and boy had been. The distance was significant, but not so much that he wasn't certain it had been Potter and his wife he had seen.

* * *

David Granger laid prone on the ground with his eye locked on the view through the scope of his AWM 338 sniper rifle. He'd called in a world of favors with a number of his old SAS mates to get his hands on the British military's latest toy and then spent hours refining a skill he had thought to never need again. At one time he'd been one of the top shots in all of Britain. He'd just missed the Olympic team in 1980. Hermione had been born the year before and he'd become more interested in spending his time with his little girl than the thousands of hours he'd have needed to keep his edge. In a completely tragic way it was almost funny. Seventeen years previous, Hermione had more than likely cost him his shot at making the team. Now, that same child was responsible for him being a better shot today than all those years ago … It was amazing the focus you could find when a bunch of lunatics targeted your very reason for living with death.

Watching the scene before him he had to wonder about the intelligence of the average witch or wizard. He realized he was dealing with people who hadn't a clue about firearms. But good lord, who just stands around watching the people next to them drop like flies? Even without his military training it would take seeing a green jet of light he didn't understand killing the person next to him only once to get _his_ arse moving for cover. It'd taken four kills on his part before the idiot Death Eaters had either sought cover or left the village altogether. And that said nothing of the four who had been hit by Ron's and Neville's spells. _Idiot,_ didn't do it justice in his book.

"We should go as well," Luna said quietly.

They'd both just watched the raging flames destroying the high street be extinguished like they were sucked into a blackhole. Only in this case the blackhole had been a pier of brilliant white. A moment later those flames had ceased and Ginny had appeared in their place. She'd instantly collapsed. Not a second after that Harry had Flamed to her side; scooped her from the ground and Flamed away again. David assumed Harry had taken her back to the Burrow. "In a minute," he answered. His patience was rewarded when four people emerged from the shadows and made their way to where Harry and Ginny had just been. Forcing his body to calm he picked his target and tracked it. As he'd probably done a hundred thousand times before he drew a breath and held it. His finger was tensing on the trigger when a hand on his arm spoiled his aim.

"Not him," Luna said. He shrugged her hand away and tried to refocus. "You can't kill him," she pressed.

"Says some prophecy made by a woman even your headmaster agrees is a crackpot nutcase. I'll take my chances and see what a bullet in the head has to say about your bloody prophecy."

"You might kill his body, but not him," Luna said. "At best his spirit will flee till such time as he can once again create the conditions to perform a rebirthing ritual. We'll not know where he is or when he'll be back again. You must leave him for Harry and Ginny to deal with."

David Granger scowled. The idea that only two people in the world could kill this arsehole was just ludicrous. But then again, the things he'd witnessed over the last six months were ludicrous. Hell's bells, Harry and Ginny were some kind of human blowtorch right out of a comic book! "Fine," he said. His aim shifted slightly and he pulled the trigger. Just over a second later the bullet impacted.

* * *

Voldemort screamed as he was thrown to the ground. Howling in agony he clutched at his destroyed knee.

"MASTER!" Bella shrieked. She dove on top of his body and portkeyed away with him.

The two remaining Death Eaters stared at the spot their Lord had been for a moment before apparating away themselves. A second bullet passed harmlessly through where the heart of Rodolphus Lestrange had been less than a second previous.

* * *

"Damn," David Granger swore.

"Can we please go now?" Luna asked.

"Yep," he agreed. She grabbed his shoulder and activated one of her button portkeys to the Burrow.

* * *

Ron cautiously poked his head around the corner. With the flames no longer burning, the village was suddenly dark like it should be for a December evening. "Recon it's over?" he asked.

"It's awful quiet," Neville observed. Ron shot him a look. There were sirens blaring and people screaming all over the place yet. "Well quieter than it was," Neville said.

Ron cocked his head slightly. "Yeah. Not cold anymore either."

"There's only two people I know who could deal with Dementors like that," Neville said.

"The fires are out too. And Hermione's dad has stopped shooting."

"I think it might be time for us to get out of here," Neville said.

"Let's just hang out a bit and make sure there's no more Death Eaters hanging around," Ron said.

"Sure thing, mate," Neville agreed. Whatever his friends asked, he had their back. Because he knew they'd have his if he needed it. This village was Ron's home. He'd grown up here. These people might not be witches and wizards, but he was sure Ron knew some of them. He couldn't blame his friend at all if he wanted to make sure the attack was really over.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Hermione Granger didn't think she'd ever been more grateful that Harry's connection with Voldemort had been destroyed than when she learned her father had shot the bastard in the knee. She didn't know what kind of punishment or healing the psycho's rebirthed body could manage, but her father had said a Muggle soldier would have needed his leg amputated by the amount of damage the bullet would have done. The thought of Tom's rage if he were to have indeed lost his leg to a Muggle weapon quite honestly terrified her. If Narcissa Malfoy were alive to thank for bringing about the circumstances that spared Harry feeling Tom's wrath, she would have got down on her knees and kissed her feet. Throw in six dead Death Eaters, another two injured, three dead Dementors and the fact that the Dementors suddenly refused to obey the Dark Tosser and she shuddered at the thought of the mind attack Harry would have had to fight and survive.

Of course, while they had dealt a savage blow to Voldemort, not all was good news. The village of Ottery St. Catchpole was devastated. Half the town was smoking embers. Much of the rest had suffered damage as well. There were more than a hundred Muggles killed in the attack; including the little boy Harry had tried to save. Without a magical core strong enough to make him a wizard, the effectiveness of magical treatments were severely diminished. Molly hadn't been able to do anything for the child but ease his pain as he passed.

And then there was Ginny. The Fiendfyre had pressed Ginny to her very limits. She'd suffered burns to more than seventy percent of her body. She was suffering from magical exhaustion, which was making it far harder for her to heal. As rest was the thing she needed more than anything else, Madam Pomfrey was keeping her in a potion-induced coma until her magic had recovered more.

Harry was a wreck. With Ginny in a coma their bond was a gaping black hole of emptiness. His _sense_ of her was but a tiny prick of what had been blazing sun. She wasn't in his mind. She didn't respond to his attempts to _speak_ with her. He didn't feel any physical pain she might be in. All he felt was loss. Loss so profound he described it as feeling like a Dementor was living in his mind. Even physically being in contact with her brought only the barest comfort. Just letting go of her hand long enough to go to the loo left him with shaking hands and spots forming in his vision.

"I'm telling you we need to wake her up," Hermione insisted.

"And it is my professional opinion that being in a coma is the best thing for her body and magic to heal," Madam Pomfrey reiterated.

"Your opinion is wrong," Hermione snapped angrily.

"Listen here," Madam Pomfrey retorted.

"NO!" Hermione cut her off. "You listen to me. It's been three days. She isn't getting better. She's getting worse."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"LOOK AT HIM!" Hermione shouted, pointing at Harry. She turned on Molly who was also in attendance. "They've never needed more than to hold hands to recover from being separated before," she implored. Need I remind you the state they are in under that blanket? There is nothing separating them yet he's shaking like a leaf in a hurricane."

Molly glanced between Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and Harry and Ginny. "I don't know," she hedged.

"Mrs. Weasley … Molly, Please," Hermione pressed.

Molly shook her head. "I'm just don't know Hermione … you've been wrong before," she said softly.

Hermione recoiled like she'd been slapped. She was instantly on the verge of tears but for Harry's and Ginny's sake didn't allow herself to break down. She swallowed thickly. "I didn't want to do this," she said, pushing past the two women to Harry's side. Bending down by his ear she sharply said, "Harry."

Harry blinked his eyes open. "Yes?" he asked weakly.

"Your Bond isn't just physical. You know what's going on and look how bad you are. Imagine how terrified and lost Ginny is. You need to wake her up or you're both going to die."

"Hermione/Miss Granger," Molly and Madam Pomfrey cried at the same time.

"Need I remind you who they named as next of kin in their wills?" Hermione retorted harshly. "Ginny is already incapable of making decisions for herself and it is painfully obvious that Harry soon will be as well. I will tell them what I want, when I want and I will thank you both to keep your opinions to yourselves until such time as I ask for them." Both women looked as if Hermione had slapped them but she spared them not another moment before turning her attention to Harry again. Just in those few short moments his eyes had closed once more.

"Harry," she said sharply.

His eyes fluttered open. "Wha?"

"Did you hear what I said about your Bond?" Harry furrowed his brow. His mind just wasn't tracking and it was difficult to remember. "You are dying, Harry," she said bluntly. "Both of you. You need to wake Ginny up so your bond can function properly."

"But Pomfrey said—"

"She's wrong," Hermione cut him off.

"I don't know."

"Damnit, Harry," Hermione pleaded. "At the rate things are going I give it two hours before you're unconscious too. At which point I will use the authority you and Ginny gave me in your will to make medical decisions for you and I will order her to wake you both … Only by then it might be too late for either of you. I'm telling you if you want to save Ginny's life you need to force her to wake up so your Bond opens again."

"You're sure?"

"Harry, I know I was wrong about the Blood-bonding with Saraphina, but I'm not this time. You're Bond is your life. It's physical, mental and spiritual. Right now you are only satisfying a third of it and it is killing you both." She stopped and waited for him to respond. "Please, Harry," she implored, "I can't do anything without your say right now and if you force me to wait till you're unconscious as well it will be too late." Harry searched her face. "You share everything, Harry. If your Bond is functioning properly then she should be able to draw from your magic to help her heal."

Harry blinked. One brief moment of clarity left him cursing himself a fool. "Do it," he said firmly. Hermione was reaching for the potion's stock before he'd finished speaking.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "Harry, I must impress I don't agree with this."

Hermione ignored the matron and focused on Molly. "Are you going to help me, or are you going to watch your daughter die?"

Molly stared at Hermione trying to decide. She had been in her final year of training to become a Healer when she'd become a stay-at-home-mother. Everything she knew told her to follow Poppy's lead. At the same time it was impossible to deny the fact that Harry was fading. Fast. What Hermione said was certainly logical. If lack of physically contact was a strain on Harry's and Ginny's Bond, then the failing of the mental and spiritual aspects of the Bond also had to be a strain. Part of her wanted to trust the girl's intuition. There was, after all, no proof their current course was working. Over the last three days they had seen nothing to indicate Ginny was growing stronger. Nor was there anything suggesting Harry's downward trend wouldn't continue. The idea that Hermione might be right, that Harry and Ginny were, in fact, dying was highly motivating. But in the back of her mind was Ron. Hermione wasn't wrong often. But when she was, she was spectacularly so. Molly wondered if she would display such strength of conviction had she made such a terrible error.

"Fine," Hermione said and used her wand to raise Ginny's head and chest. Molly stepped forward and held Ginny so Hermione could concentrate on coaxing the potions down her daughter's throat. "Thank you," Hermione said quietly.

"You're welcome," Molly answered.

"Give it to me," Madam Pomfrey said, holding her hand out for the empty phial. Hermione stared at her. "I disagree, but it isn't my decision to make," she said.

Hermione gave her the phial and accepted the new one Madam Pomfrey took from the rack. Without a word she turned back to Ginny and tipped the phial to her lips. Once they'd finished administering the various potions, Molly gently lowered her back to the bed and Harry pulled her so her head was resting on his chest. Hermione then held her wand over Ginny's head, gently trying to stimulate her brain.

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked.

"Find her," Hermione said. "Use your Bond and find where her mind has locked her away."

"Right," Harry said. He took a moment to gather his strength before his eyes closed. Centering himself he sought out the door and passageway he and Ginny had constructed to allow themselves some privacy of thought and feeling. The door on his side was already wide open and as he passed the door on Ginny's side it swung listlessly on its hinges. Beyond, it was the same as before when he'd come looking. It was like stepping into a hastily abandoned house. There were memories about, but they were like a favorite recliner that hadn't been sat in for years; a kitchen that hadn't know a meal in decades, a rocking horse that hadn't heard a child's laughter in forever. They were empty; devoid of feeling … of life … of …

Her.

Harry suppressed a shudder. Hermione was right. He didn't doubt it one, single, bit. If he was suffering because their Bond was blocked, then Ginny was as well. He'd left her in the dark; cold, terrified and alone when she needed him and it was killing them both. But not any longer. She was lost, not dead. Somewhere in this personal house of horrors his wife was locked away and he _would_ find her.

He closed his eyes and took a few breaths to center himself. Pushing everything away; he forced his mind to one, single, thought and Felt.

For how long he simply stood in Ginny's dreamscape, Harry didn't know. It could have been hours spent writing, 'I must not tell lies.' It could have been days spent watching Sirius fall through the veil at the Ministry over and over. It could have been weeks at the feet of Dementors reliving his mother's murder. All he knew is that it was all of those things and worse. Because the only thing that mattered, the only real thing in the world, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair as they kissed, was gone. And the longer he stood in this world devoid of her the more his despair grew. He was plunged into a world where he'd failed to save Ginny in The Chamber of Secrets; a world where he gazed on the lifeless body of a pale, red-haired, little girl lying sprawled in a puddled of water on the cold stone floor. And it was there, this place, this nightmare of what could have been, where they had both stood on the banks of the river Styx that it came to him where she would be … If only he wasn't too late.

 _"GINNY!"_ Harry screamed as he turned and raced through her dreamscape. He could feel her now; an aching well of misery and despair. He had told Hermione he felt as if a Dementor had taken up residence in his heart. Of course she felt the same. How could she not? If she was his other half, he was certainly hers. But where he was awake and aware, where he understood what had happened, where he could see and touch her body, watch as her chest rose and fell, hold her wrist and feel the blood pumping through it, she had nothing. And if there truly were nothing …

He skidded to a halt in front of the one door not swinging freely on its hinges and ripped it open. Rushing in he was assailed by the nightmares of her first year at Hogwarts. She'd told him these things before they had Soul-bonded, but now he saw them first hand. He felt her terror and confusion at waking, covered in blood and feathers after having killed the school's roosters. He lived her life as she called the basilisk from the Chamber and set it on her fellow students. He crawled into her bed and wept behind the closed curtains when Hermione was petrified. And he wrote the words 'AND HER SKELETON SHALL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER' in his own blood before opening the Chamber and disappearing from sight. All the while, believing that no one would even care he was gone.

But through it all, as he moved further and further into the year, drew ever closer to that fateful day, his sense of her grew. He stood by her side at the last doorway into Salazar Slytherin's hidden Chamber and together they hissed, "Open." He squeezed through the door the instant the opening was wide enough. She was there; clutching his lifeless eleven-year-old self to her chest. _"GINNY!"_ he shouted just as she collapsed bonelessly on top of his younger self. _"NOOO!"_ Harry staggered as he tried to race to her. His heart felt as if it was caught in the coils of a giant snake while his stomach burned with acid. "Ginny," he gasped, struggling to reach her. He was fifteen feet from her when his legs gave out; forcing him to crawl. The acid in his stomach spread to his limbs and his crawl became nothing more than dragging himself across the icy stone floor to her. With the absolute last of his strength he blindly reached out. His hand fell across her ankle as he joined her in the abyss.

* * *

The void is immense; vast in its emptiness. It is a sea made of glass, not a solitary ripple to disturb its surface. It is black; blacker than night, not a single star in the sky above. It is devoid of sound; utter silence. There is simply … nothing. The only knowledge there is even air to breathe in this void, this … Dark, is that you _can_ , breathe.

Are you frightened? … You should be. Hidden in the Dark are things we ought not to know.

Now, let us add a single point of light. It is, in fact, but a pinprick within the Dark, too small for you actually define. Move closer; close enough to observe this light is moving; steadily from left to right, never faster, never slower. Watch it for a time … left to right … it is constant, inexorable, unchanging. Move closer again. Discover this light is nothing like that cast by a wand or perhaps a muggle torch. It is, instead, more like a star; a Snitch-sized sun roiling and boiling as it travels its path.

It is the most beautiful thing your eyes have ever seen.

You're close enough now that this miniature sun forces the Dark to give up a secret. This sun does not float freely in the void, but travels along a thin strand of silver as big around as your pinky. Walk with it now, as this sun travels its path. Turn back on the path you have traveled; note where the sun has passed the strand is now like charcoal.

Turn back and stop dead in your tracks.

You are no longer alone. Directly across from each other, the tiny sun between them, are two … beings. One you are not so familiar with; but the other, there is no mistaking Him. He is exactly as the stories tell; tall, skeletal, covered by a tattered black cloak. The hood raised, the scythe resting on his shoulder. As silent as a shadow you shrink into them … You were warned the Dark held things you ought not to know.

It is His companion who speaks and allows you to tear your eyes from Death Himself. She is a maid; newly ripened to womanhood. Her hair is long and blonde and falls in waves down her back. Her gown is green velvet. Her skin is like porcelain. She is perfection. She looks upon Death with not the slightest hint of fear and says, "Cousin."

You blink and when you look again the maiden is different. She is older with streaks of grey entering her glorious mane. She is a mother. A tear slips down her cheek and you follow its path to the floor. The drop splats loudly in the void but what now holds your attention are the two bodies at her feet. One male, the other female, they are both young, teenagers. His hair is black. Hers is flame itself. They lay sprawled on the floor unmoving. You cannot determine if they are even breathing. His hand rests on her ankle in such a manner as to imply it was his dying breath that allowed him to reach her. "So young," the woman sighs. You tear your eyes away from the teenagers at her feet to find she has shifted again. She is now the crone; bent and gray, frail everywhere but in spirit and mind. She … they … are the Goddess

"It … matters … not," Death rasps. The scream is at your lips but the gods must be protecting you because, as you clamp your hands over your mouth, you somehow remain unnoticed. Still, you will never, for as long as you live, forget the horror of His voice. His gaze leaves the bodies at his feet, shifts back to the miniature sun. There is a sudden flaring that causes you to blink back spots. When you are able to see clearly once more, where there was one before, now two suns burn. One is frail, barely emitting any glow at all. The other though, is stronger than the single sun it came from.

"Why?

You squint, trying to make sense of what you are seeing. The stronger sun now travels along a strand floating on an unfelt breeze. This strand does not stretch beyond the glow of the sun that burns it. It is mere feet long and this stronger sun is rapidly devouring what is left. It takes little thought to understand what will happen to the sun when the last of its strand has been reached.

Your attention is torn from the stronger sun by the Goddess, as Maiden's, voice. "He has found her." She is not focused on the stronger sun but instead the weaker and you follow her eyes to it. The strand it travels stretches beyond what you can see, but the sun traveling it has become too weak. Like throwing an entire tree on a single burning pine needle, the fuel it is feed has become too much for the weaker sun. It splutters and flickers, barely alive, becoming weaker by the moment. It is dying just as surely as the larger, stronger, sun will die when it has consumed the last of the fuel that feeds it. The Goddess draws breath. She blows softly on the dying ember, cycling from Maiden to Mother to Chrone within her single exhale. The sun flares stronger but her attention has left it and is now on the two bodies at her feet. "Their task has not changed," the Crohne rasps.

Death doesn't answer and the silence is a painful weight on your soul. Your heart pounds in your chest as you watch this drama unfold. The stronger of the suns moves to the last few inches of its strand while the weaker sun splutters and fades to a softly glowing ember of ever dimming red. Again the Goddess draws breath and breathes life into the sun but this time her effort barely brings the ember to a strong glow. "It is for you to decide," the Mother whispers.

Death moves and you hold your breath. The very tip of the great scythe catches the stronger sun and draws it to the near dead ember of the weaker. A rattling inhale seems to fill His entire being, swelling the tattered cloak around him before he exhales. It is cold, ever so cold, cold to make you forget the fear of the Dementors that surrounds you, envelops you, fills you …

It is enough.

The suns rejoin and continue down the strand as if nothing at all has happened. You watch for a short few moments. When you look back, Death and the two teens that had been lying on the floor are gone. Only the Goddess, as Mother, remains. She turns to go but then focuses directly where you are standing. A flick of the Goddess' hand draws you from the shadows. You are petrified. She has taken away any ability to move or speak. Even though you know you should, you are unable to look away. She laughs softly. "Goodness, child, have you never heard the phrase, 'Curiosity killed the cat?'" Your heart pounds in your chest. "Go back where you belong," she says with a dismissive wave.

* * *

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Her heart pounded in her chest, she dared not move. It took only a moment or two to ascertain she was sitting in the chair in Ginny's and Harry's room at the Burrow. It was far longer though before she dared do anything but move her eyes around the room. Very slowly the tension in her body bled away and she was able to convince herself what she was seeing wasn't the nightmare she'd just woken from. _What, was that?_ she silently asked herself.

"Harry?" The whisper was so weak Hermione almost missed it.

"Here, Gin," Harry's soft voice answered.

"I couldn't find you," Ginny said.

Harry pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin he gently stroked her hair. "I know."

"Don't leave."

"I promise." He kissed her crown. "Sleep now."

"Swear?"

"I swear." It was only a few short moments later before Harry spotted Hermione watching them. "Thank you," he mouthed.

"You're welcome."

He sighed wearily and closed his eyes. She thought he'd joined Ginny in sleep again but then he softly said, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione gave a little hiccup as tears silently slid down her cheeks. "I love you too, Harry."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Is Hermione not the bravest chick ever? Can you imagine the strength of conviction it took to stand up to Molly and Pomfrey after the mistake she made with Saraphina and Ron? Also, the scene with the Goddess, Death and Hermione might be my favorite of the whole story.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	11. Ch 11: You're Quite Correct Ginevra

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter XI**

 **You're Quite Correct, Ginevra**

* * *

"My Lord, I was injured," the man pleaded.

Lord Voldemort flicked his finger. His servant was hurled across the room where he slammed into the wall and then crumpled to the floor. He managed to push himself to his knees, cradling his newly broken arm against his side. "Forgive, me my lord," he gasped. Voldemort waved his hand, severing the man's leg at mid thigh. The man screamed in agony. Voldemort summoned the severed leg to him. Another wave of his hand and the severed leg had been fused to the stump left after the filthy Muggle weapon had destroyed his leg. He tested the new leg for a moment before moving to crouch over his servant. He took a fistful of the man's hair in his hand and savagely raised his head. "You will find who took my leg from me," he hissed.

"Y–yes m–my Lord," the man gasped.

Voldemort waved his hand again and a silver leg formed over the man's stump. "I wish his or her spouse, children, brothers, sisters, parents, nieces and nephews brought to me. They will be alive and unharmed."

"It w–will be a–as you say – say my lord."

Voldemort thrust the man's head into the floor and stood. "Get up," he snarled. The man staggered to his feet, keeping his head bowed. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort shrieked. The man screamed even as he collapsed to the floor where he writhed in agony. Voldemort kept the curse on him, driving the man to the very edge of insanity before lifting it. "I trust you will never leave your lord behind on the field of battle again?" he asked carelessly. The man only whimpered in reply. Voldemort calmly settled in his throne where he continued to glower at the man for another few minutes. "Get him out of my sight," he snarled. Two servants who had been standing either side of the door rushed forward and hauled the man from the room. Voldemort took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. His hand unconsciously rubbed against the ache in his chest. They would pay. Oh yes, they would pay. He would flay every last Muggle alive for the crime they'd committed against him.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Neither Harry, nor Ginny in particular, had been in any condition to return to Hogwarts with the rest of the students the Friday before term was to begin so when he Flamed with her to their suite two days later, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna were all waiting for them in the sitting area.

"Whoa," Ginny gasped.

"Alright?" Harry asked, keeping tight hold around her waist. They'd gone round and round with Molly about returning. Ginny wasn't going to be attending classes for at least a week yet and her mother wanted them at The Burrow where she could, well, _mother_ them. While Harry did love Molly's _mothering_ , he and Ginny had grown used to having their own space and wanted it back. Other than exhaustion, there was no longer anything wrong with either of them and they could rest just as well, if not better, back at school as they could the Burrow. Seeing where they now were, it was fairly evident Harry and Ginny had gotten their way.

"Fine," Ginny assured him. "Just a bit dizzy." With Harry's help she sat down on the couch next to Hermione. Harry sat down on her other side and she took a moment to catch her breath before focusing on her friends. "Hey guys," she said with a tired smile. "Don't start, Hermione," she said when the other girl opened her mouth. "I'm fine and if I had to spend another minute staring at those four walls I would have gone spare."

"You're only going to be staring at the four walls of your bedroom here anyway," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes," Ginny agreed. "But they're _my_ walls."

Hermione started to respond but stopped and changed course before she'd even gotten a single word out. "Very true," she said sinking into her seat again.

Ginny laid down on the couch, cuddling up to Hermione with her head in the older girl's lap. "Have I thanked you for saving my life yet?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're better."

"I'm getting there," Ginny agreed. She shifted on the couch, pulling her legs up to lay them across Harry's lap. It made for a tight fit on the couch, what with Ron on Hermione's other side, but she felt a need to be close to both Harry and Hermione at the moment so she didn't particularly care.

"Comfy?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Ginny shifted a bit more. "Getting there," she retorted. Ron rolled his eyes and shifted to sit on the floor in front of Hermione. That allowed for Hermione to move down a bit and Ginny to stretch out. "Much better," Ginny sighed. "Thanks, brother dearest."

"Whatever," Ron grumbled good-naturedly. Neville chuckled.

"We are really glad to see you, Ginevra," Luna said.

Ginny stretched her hand out to her friend. "It's good to be home," Ginny said when Luna took her hand. She tugged the girl closer and Luna moved to sit on the floor next to Ron. Neville moved to sit next to her and the group settled into a comfortable silence for a time.

"We really kicked their arses, didn't we," Ron eventually offered.

"With a bit of help from Hermione's dad," Harry agreed. "But yeah."

"I never would have thought a Muggle weapon could do that," Neville said.

"You might be amazed at some of the things Muggles can do," Harry said.

"You do know the ministry is lying about why our world is hidden from them, don't you?" Luna said.

"What, that they'd want us to solve all their problems with magic?" Ron asked.

"That's what the ministry wants us to believe, and it's partly true. But it's really just a misdirection to hide the real truth."

Ron frowned. "Alright then, why?"

"There are thousands of Muggles for every witch or wizard, Ronald," Luna said. "Some of them would be ok with us, but many of them would be very frightened of what we can do. That fear would lead quite a number of them to attack us. There are so many more of them than us that they would very easily wipe us out."

"But we have magic to protect us," Ron countered. "They can't even find places like Hogwarts or the Ministry."

"Magic didn't do those Death Eaters much good against Hermione's dad," Neville pointed out.

"And like I said before, Ron," Harry said, "you'd be amazed at some of the things Muggles can do. I don't know if it'd be as easy as Luna thinks, but I do know it wouldn't be pretty."

"You really can't imagine the weapons the Muggle world has," Hermione agreed.

"You mean like bombs and stuff?" Ron asked.

"Yes, they have bombs so powerful a single one could destroy all of London."

"That's impossible," Ron scoffed. "Even, Tommy boy isn't that powerful."

Hermione took her wand out and concentrated on the book she wanted. "Accio," she said sharply. A few moments later a large history book of WWII came flying from her quarters to her hand. She opened it and flipped through till she found the pictures she was looking for. She handed it to Ron. "Read the caption," She said.

"City of Hiroshima, Japan August 5, 1945."

"Flip the page," Hermione said. Ron did. "The caption," Hermione prompted.

"City of Hiroshima, Japan August 7, 1945."

"On August 6, 1945," Hermione started, "the United States dropped a single 12.5 kiloton atomic bomb on the city of Hiroshima Japan. On august 9, 1945 a second, 20 kiloton, bomb was dropped on the city of Nagasaki. Immediate and secondary deaths from injuries received as a result of the bombings are estimated at more than 120,000." She flipped two more pages in the book showing before and after photographs of the city of Nagasaki. "Since the end of WWII the United States as well as a number of other countries have developed atomic bombs. The largest known bomb in the US inventory is more than 1200 kilotons, well more than one hundred times as powerful as the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki." She sat back in her seat again. "If a single one of those bombs was dropped on London, there wouldn't be anything left but a hole in the ground for miles. Millions of people would die instantly. Million's more would die from injuries over the ensuing weeks. The US is one nation and they have hundreds of weapons like this. Other nations have just as many or even more. A war between the magic and non-magic worlds would destroy the entire planet, leaving almost nothing and more than likely, not a single human, magical or Muggle alike, alive."

"We hide from them not because they would want things from us," Luna said, "but because they would destroy us."

"Stopping Voldemort is about so much more than persecution of Muggle-borns," Hermione said.

"If we don't stop him," Harry grimly said, "he's going to expose our world and when it's all said and done, he'll be the only one left, ruling over a planet of ash."

Ron stared at the photo of a ruined Nagasaki, Japan for a moment before gently closing the book and setting it aside. "So I guess we better get serious and find those damn Horcruxes then, shouldn't we?"

Sobered by the discussion, they six friends fell silent, eventually drifting off till professor McGonagall came and sent Ron, Neville and Luna back to Gryffindor tower for the night.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Two weeks later the six of them were once again sitting in the sitting area of Harry's and Ginny's suite. Ron and Harry were busy playing a game of Bertie Botts Beans Roulette with Saraphina – she had just picked a lye flavored bean out that Ron had to eat and her and Harry were howling with laughter at the face he was making. Meanwhile, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville were discussing what, if any, changes they wanted to try making to the Wolfsbane potion.

"I just really feel like we should try something smaller," Ginny reiterated.

"I know you want to hit the Bludger out of the pitch, Hermione," Neville said, "but I agree with Ginny. We should stick to trying to lessen the pain of the transformation."

Hermione frowned. "That only treats the symptom. We need to do something else if we're going to find a cure," she protested forcefully. Ginny opened her mouth to reply but Luna cut her off. She'd been silent since they'd sat down over twenty minutes ago, doing nothing but staring off into space. The others paid it no mind because it would be completely normal for her to look like she wasn't paying any attention at all and suddenly pipe in with something that made all the difference.

"The Room of Requirement," she suddenly blurted.

"What?" Hermione asked blankly.

Luna didn't bother to answer. Instead she scrambled to her feet, calling for Hezzie as she did. The elf popped into the room. "Yes, Miss Luna?" she asked.

"Please watch Saraphina for us." She was already half way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called. Luna didn't answer and was gone from sight before the others had even gotten to their feet.

"Well come on," Neville said, hurrying after his girlfriend. The other's scrambled after him and they all rushed after Luna. By the time they caught up to her she had reached the great staircase.

"The Room of Requirement what?" Ron asked. Luna's response was to break into a run up the stairs.

"Luna!" Ginny called as they all dashed after the girl. Moments later they had reach the seventh floor and skidded to a halt in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. Luna immediately started pacing back and forth till the doorway to the room appeared. She tore it open and rushed in with the others at her back.

"Whoa," Ron gasped. The room had taken on proportions near that of the Great Hall and it was filled to the bursting with anything and everything a person could think of.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"Luna?" Harry asked, keeping a close watch on her as she surveyed the scene before them.

"A place to hide things," Hermione gasped.

Everyone but Luna whirled on her. "Do you think?" Ginny asked.

"This is wrong," Luna said. She turned and started pushing them to the door. "Everyone out."

"Wait. But. What about?" the others protested.

"OUT!" Luna bellowed. She herded them out the door and pulled it shut.

"Luuuna," Ginny protested.

"Ziiiit!" Luna snapped silencing her. She quickly started pacing again. "I need the Horcrux Tom Marvolo Riddle hid," she said under her breath as she paced back and forth again. She stopped after the third pass and waited. Everyone held their breath and the few seconds the room always took to create the doorway seemed to last an eternity before it finally formed. Luna reached out, turned the latch and pushed the door. It swung on creaky hinges revealing a room no bigger than a closet. Inside was a stone plinth with a tarnished tiara set on it. "Ravenclaw's lost diadem," Luna said quietly.

They stared at it for a few moments till Harry grabbed Luna in his arms and spun her around. "OH!" she cried.

Harry deposited her back on her feet grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her smack on the lips. "YOU ARE BRILLIANT!" he cried. He Flamed away a second later.

The other five blinked rapidly with Luna weaving about unsteadily. "You're quite correct, Ginevra," she managed after a few seconds, "his lips are very soft."

Another burst of Flame had Harry reappearing with Bill in tow. "Bloody Hell, Potter," Bill bellowed. "A bit of warning next time, will ya?"

"That would be nice," Luna agreed.

Harry laughed. "Sorry about that, Luna." He glanced at Neville. "You too, mate." Neville smirked.

"Ahem," Ginny said.

Harry turned to her. "Forgive me?" he asked with a beaming smile.

Ginny glowered at him. "Luna?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Fair warning."

"Sorry?"

Ginny grabbed her by the sides of the face and planted a kiss smack on her lips. "YOU REALLY ARE BRILLIANT!" She let Luna go and turned to Harry.

Harry smirked. "I deserved that."

"Oh dear," Luna said. Before she'd managed a recovery, Hermione grabbed her and kissed her as well. "EXCEEDINGLY BRILLIANT!" Luna blinked dazedly.

"Well, mate?" Neville asked, looking at Ron.

"Well what?" Neville raised a brow at him. "Oh what the hell," Ron sighed. He grabbed Luna and planted a kiss on her lips as well. "Brilliance should be rewarded," he said when he let her go.

Neville turned to Bill, giving him an inquiring look. "Just cause you lot are crazy doesn't mean I'm risking the wrath of Veela for no reason."

Ginny grabbed Bill's arm and turned him to the Room of Requirement. "How's that for a reason?" she asked.

Bill stared at the tiara for a few seconds before answering, "I'm still not risking it." He glanced up and down the hall. "Harry, go get Albus. The rest of you set up some wards to keep people out this hallway till we figure out a safe way to move it."

"Do we really need—" Harry started.

Bill turned to Harry. "If you wanna risk your life without seeking his experience, then be my guest."

Harry scowled at him. "Fine." He Flamed away a second later.

Bill drew his wand and began a series of diagnostic and revealing spells. "I'm still waiting on my wards," he growled.

"Right," Ron agreed. He and the others quickly set to work.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Some five hours later, Voldemort was pacing in his bedchambers when a stabbing pain lanced through his chest. He staggered forward, bracing his hand on the back of a chair while the pain slowly dissipated. It took some time before the pain subsided to the low level of discomfort he'd been suffering from since his last mind battle with Harry Potter. "Harry Potter," he snarled venomously. Whirling, he stormed to the door and threw it open. "GET ME WORMTAIL!" he shrieked. The two Death Eaters stationed outside his bedchambers hesitated for just a second. "NOW!" They bolted, leaving the smell of feces heavy in the Hallway.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Very soon it's all going to come to a head. Question is, who will be most prepared?

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	12. Ch 12: That Was Really Bad

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter XII**

 **That Was Really Bad**

* * *

"And there's another goal for Gryffindor!" Zacharias Smith announced. "Slytherin is taking another pounding out there today and with the score at 240-80 it'd be a mercy if Potter could bring an end to the slaughter and catch the Snitch. Of course Slytherin could make it respectable with a catch of the Snitch themselves, but it doesn't seem likely. I don't think, six years ago when the Lions first unveiled Harry Potter as their new Seeker, anyone would have even considered his remarkable skills would be so easily forgotten. But it has to be said, Ginny Potter is, at the least, giving argument to who the greatest Seeker in school history is."

 _"I think he's crushing on you,"_ Harry teased.

 _"Quit distracting me,"_ Ginny retorted.

 _"But you're so much fun to distract."_

 _"Harry Potter, if you cost me this Snitch, I will string you up by your bits and hang you from the highest tower."_

 _"Empty threat."_

Ginny pulled her new Quasar around in a slow looping turn as she methodically sought the Snitch. The Slytherin Seeker followed her closely. Melanie Houlihan was only a second year, starting only her second match. She gave up experience and, as she was flying a Firebolt, quality of broom, to Ginny, but she had talent. Unlike Slytherin's last Seeker, Melanie hadn't used her face to plow a furrow in the pitch when Ginny had led her into a Wronski Feint earlier. It'd been close, and the girl had been white as a sheet as she'd followed Ginny back up above the rest of the action. But she'd survived and would only get better with more time and practice. No, the Snakes looked to be set at Seeker for a number of years to come.

 _"I'm not joking, Harry, this kid can fly and if you cost me this Snitch I'm going to hurt you."_

Harry chuckled. _"You're fine."_ Still, he fell silent as he rode the thermals nearly two miles above the pitch. Even this high up his phoenix eyes picked out detail he couldn't see from even five-hundred feet in human form. Never mind being able to pick out Tonk's masquerading as him in the stands, he'd been tracking the Snitch for hours and was fairly certain Ginny had seen it once or twice and deliberately not chased after it. Gryffindor needed points, lots of them to keep pace with Ravenclaw in the chase for the Quidditch Cup. Thanks to Cho Chang, the Birds had beaten Huffelpuff by a score of 460-400. They currently led the race with 800 total points.

Despite having lost both their matches, the Badgers were currently in second place with 630 points. Their Seeker couldn't match Cho or Ginny, but the Badgers had the best Chaser/Beater/Keeper combination in the school and their next match was against the Snakes. All logic said the Snakes were looking at a third brutal loss, one that might see the Puffs score enough points to overtake both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in the chase for the cup. Especially if their Seeker managed to add a Snitch to whatever their chasers managed to tally for the match.

Over the next hour, Gryffindor stretched their lead to 310 – 110 before Harry saw Katie signal Ginny she was free to catch the Snitch the next time she saw it. Harry was sorely tempted to tell Ginny exactly where it was. As long as one of them was in their phoenix form, it seemed they could be separated as long as they chose without adverse effects. But, quite honestly, he was a bit bored and was more interested in celebrating with her than riding the thermals any longer. But telling her where it was would be cheating. It went against his sense of fair play and Ginny would most certainly not thank him for it. Quite the opposite in fact, she would be beyond livid with him so he kept the knowledge firmly buried and just hoped she would find it soon.

It was another fifteen minutes later, with the score at 330-120, when he saw Ginny accelerate with the Snitch in sight. The Slytherin Seeker flashed after her. The Snitch led both Seekers on a truly exciting chase. Ginny very nearly overcommitted at one point, almost delivering the Snitch into the Slytherin Seeker's hand but hours spent playing tag with Harry as a phoenix allowed her to recover quickly and moments later she held the struggling golden winged ball in her hand triumphantly.

Harry circled for another few minutes, allowing the team to celebrate before tucking his wings in and plummeting down. This course of action had been under examination for some time now. Ginny had been seen playing tag with a large black bird on more than one occasion. It also hadn't gone unnoticed that despite seemingly being inseparable, Harry never seemed to be around when Ginny was on her broom. Most people wouldn't put those two things together. But Tom, was not most people. Tonks had begun masquerading as Harry at the start of term, making the occasional appearance at Gryffindor's practices. Today, they would be revealing the large bird that had befriended Ginny was a phoenix. And they would do so with _Harry_ at Ginny's side. The secret would be hidden right in plain sight.

* * *

Ginny was leaning into _Harry's_ side when the sounds of phoenix song began to reverberate through the stadium. The crowd stilled as they searched for the source of the wondrous music and it was all she could do not to grin from ear to ear. "THERE"! Colin shouted. He pointed out the plummeting black form.

"Is that your bird?" Katie asked.

Ginny beamed. "I hardly think a game or two of tag makes him mine."

How do you know it's a he?" Katie asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Just do."

"He's coming this way," Dennis said.

"Really fast," Demelza added, a touch of worry in her voice. The crowd shifted nervously as the black speck grew larger.

"Is he going to be able to stop?" Katie asked.

"I hardly think a bird is going crash land," Ginny said.

Katie and the others took a step back. "Then he better pull out soon," she said.

Harry couldn't have been more than three feet above Ginny's head when he spread his wings and arrested his plunge to hover exactly at a point where he was eye to eye with her. Phoenix song infused the air all around the group. _"'Lo,"_ he said.

 _"Show off,"_ Ginny retorted.

"It's a phoenix," Susan Bones gasped.

"Hello," Ginny said softly as Harry continued to float in front of her.

Harry trilled a new note and let a rush of flames wash across his wings.

"He's beautiful," Mandy Brocklehurst gushed. Harry trilled louder.

 _"Waaatch it,"_ Ginny growled playfully at him.

" _Jealous?"_

 _"Yes."_

Harry chuckled. _"I only have eyes for you."_

 _"I don't like anyone's eyes on you but mine."_

 _"You're eyes are the only ones that have ever truly been on me."_

 _"Good."_

"I think he's congratulating you, Gin," _Harry_ said

Harry trilled loudly. Ginny took a tentative step towards him. "Did you come to watch me?" she asked. Harry floated a bit closer while his trilling growing softer. Ginny cautiously reached out with her hand. Harry's trilling stilled and the whole of the assembled crowd held their breath in anticipation. In the blink of an eye, Harry had darted forward and slashed the back of Ginny's hand open with his beak. Ginny snatched her hand away, cradling it in her other.

"HEY!" _Harry_ cried, reaching for his wand.

"WAIT!" Luna shouted. She grasped _Harry's_ wrist tightly, preventing him from bringing his wand to bear.

"BUT!"

"I think he's bonding with her," Neville said. Harry trilled softly.

"Bonding with her?" Ron asked.

"A phoenix bonds with his or her companions by first injuring, then using their tears to heal the injury," Luna said. "Ginvera can accept or reject the offered bond by allowing or denying the phoenix the ability to heal her."

"She's right, Harry," Hermione confirmed.

 _Harry_ glowered at the phoenix. "Damn well better heal her," he muttered. He shrugged out of Luna's grasp and moved to Ginny. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ginny said.

"Can't say I'm pleased he hurt you, but it'll be right nice knowing a phoenix is keeping you safe when I can't."

"You're alright with this?"

 _Harry_ nodded. "Yeah. I just tend to get a little upset when I see you bleeding."

Ginny reached up with her injured hand and palmed his cheek. "I love you."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Love you to, Gin."

She smiled and turned to Harry. Holding her hand out she said, "I accept only if you accept the Bond I already share." Harry trilled joyously and settled to rest on her arm. Leaning over he dripped a single tear on the back of her hand. The cut healed in seconds, leaving a thin white scar behind. He then sprang back into the air. Crying his joy loudly, he circled the stadium twice before alighting once more on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny reached up to stroke along his back. "Hello," she said softly. Harry crooned back at her. "I think you should meet my husband," she said.

 _"Pretty certain I already know him,"_ Harry chuckled.

Ginny ignored him. _Harry_ stepped close to the pair. "Suppose we should give him a name."

"Obsidian," Ginny said with finality. Harry trilled loudly.

 _Harry_ chuckled. "Guess he agrees … Think I can say hi without getting ripped to shreds?"

Harry hopped from Ginny's shoulder to _Harry's._ "I would say that's a yes," Ginny giggled.

Luna and Hermione stepped forward. "Can we say hi too?" Luna asked. Harry trilled again before hopping to alight on each of the girls' shoulders where he nuzzled their cheek for a moment before moving back to Ginny.

"Can we say hi?" Katie asked. Harry stayed on Ginny's shoulder but cocked his head at Katie and trilled an invitation.

 _"I think we're going to be here a while,"_ Ginny sighed.

 _"Probably,"_ Harry agreed.

 _"Just so we're clear, this is the one and only time I'm letting any girl who wants, fondle you."_

 _"I've let Tonks kiss you a half dozen times today, deal with it,"_ Harry retorted.

 _"Let's remember who had to watch while Astoria snogged the hell out of you?"_

 _"After this is all done what do you say to the idea of buying an island and not telling anyone else where it is?"_

 _"A little tiny beach hut."_

 _"Cooking on the campfire._

 _"A great big bed with pristine white sheets."_

 _"Peace and quiet."_

 _"And no clothes allowed … ever."_

 _"Deal."_

 _"Deal,"_ Ginny agreed.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry checked his pocket for probably the twelfth time. Valentines Day had come and all he had for Ginny was a card with a letter in it. Now most people would assume this to mean that Harry was soon to be one very sorry wizard. Harry himself wasn't one hundred percent certain this wouldn't be the case. The thing was, exactly one week previous was his and Ginny's one-year anniversary. She had made him a deal. He could spoil her in anyway he chose on their anniversary, but Valentines was hers to spoil him. If he did anything more than get her a card and maybe some flowers she had threatened no sex for a week. Now, there were two things about that threat that Harry feared. The first, obviously, was he actually believed she'd do it and having been actively making love to her since September, he was pretty sure he'd die if he were forced to go a week without doing so. The second thing he feared in regards to the threat was Ginny herself. She got right cranky if they went so much as a day without making love and the mood she'd be in after a full week, it gave him nightmares to even consider it.

Just then, Ginny poked her head out from their bedroom. "Thinking of me?" she teased.

Harry leaned against the wall and smirked back at her. "Always."

Ginny sauntered up to him. "Good answer," she said when she was but a few inches from him. Harry leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him with a finger against his lips. "Later." She then tugged him over so he was standing in the center of their sitting area. Turning him to face the fireplace she stood behind him and rose up on her toes. "Close your eyes."

"What do I get if I do?" Harry teased.

"To live till tomorrow."

Harry chuckled. "Right, closing my eyes." Ginny slipped around in front of him and with a wave of her hand canceled the disillusionment charm she'd placed on her gift.

"On the count of three I want you to open them and look above the fireplace."

"K."

"One … Two … Three."

Harry opened his eyes and focused where she'd told him. It took a few seconds, but his eyes slowly widened. He glanced to her. _"Gin?"_ he asked cautiously.

She beamed at him. _"Do you like it?"_

Harry tore his eyes from her back to the painting. _"Did you …"_

 _"Yes."_

Harry glanced again at her before focusing on the painting and taking a step closer. Her Inspiration had obviously come from Hogwarts Castle, the Black Lake and the surrounding mountains, but somehow this seemed even more mystical. His parents were in the painting. She'd used the photo of their wedding to model them from. They stood atop a castle tower. His father's hand brushed gently against his mother's cheek, in the act of leaning down to kiss her. The skies were scudded with heavy grey clouds and wind strong enough to whip whitecaps across the lake tore at her gown.

It took his breath away.

 _"It's so … alive,"_ he breathed.

 _"You really like it?"_

Harry focused on her. "You painted this?" he asked in awe.

She nodded. "Yes."

Harry turned back to the painting. Moving closer he reached up and ghosted his fingers over it. "I knew you could draw. I mean your Christmas present told me that … but this …" He turned to her. "I had no idea."

"So you really like it then, even though it can't be animated?"

Harry held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to him. "Open your side," he said. Staring into her eyes he pushed every bit of awe and wonder, his utter amazement of what she had created to her. "I have no words," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He pulled her around in front of him, her chest to his back with his arms around her waist. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Since our wedding."

Harry shook his head slowly. "I've never told you this, but one of the things I love about watching you fly, is that it feels like you are putting something into it that you aren't going to get back. It's art, like life itself goes into it. This painting is the same. Even though it doesn't move, it's alive. You put something of yourself, your heart and soul, into it, Gin. And anyone who ever sees this is going to feel that and they are going to be in awe just as much as I am."

Ginny turned in his arms and kissed him for some time before pulling back slightly. With an impish smile, she said, "Time for part two." A wash of Flames engulfed them and moments later Harry found he was standing on a tall cliff with the sea crashing far below. Above, the night sky was awash with thousands of bright stars. Ginny slipped closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her while she tucked hers up between them and rested her head on his shoulder. They stood there for quite some time before she stretched up to brush her lips against his. "Happy Valentine's Day, Husband," she said softly.

Harry's eyes sparkled as his smile spread on his face. "Mrs. Potter," he answered in a low voice.

Ginny shivered in his arms. "Have I told you I love you yet today?"

"I won't object if you say it again."

Ginny giggled and tugged him over to a blanket she had spread on the ground. A wave of her hand brought a fire to life in the pit she had prepared. "Nice," Harry said appreciatively. He glanced around. She must have put up wards of some sort because there were patches of deep snow around them and though it wasn't windy where they were, as evidenced by the blowing snow outside her ward, it certainly should have been. Ginny pulled him down so his head was in her lap and began to gently run her fingers through his hair. Harry groaned softly.

"Close your eyes and just _be_ for a while," she whispered.

"K," Harry agreed.

Probably an hour or more later, Ginny asked, "Would you like to know where we are?"

Harry gave a non-committal shrug. "Don't much care as long as you're here."

"We're on the Isle of Skye," she answered. "I'm not exactly sure where; somewhere along the northern coast though. I just flew along till I found this spot."

"It's beautiful," Harry answered.

"I want to make love under the stars," she said.

Harry cracked an eye open. "I hope you put up few privacy wards to go with your element ward."

Ginny grinned down at him. "I might have." She leaned down and kissed him. "But first, we should eat."

Harry grabbed her arm and chewed on it. "Tasty," he teased.

Ginny swatted at him. "Later."

"Later?" he pouted.

"Food first." She reached in her basket and started pulling things out. "Don't touch," she said smacking his hand when he tried to help.

"Someone's a bit touchy," he teased.

"You cook for me all the time. Just sit there and let me take care of you this time."

Harry leaned back on his elbows. "Alright then." In short order Ginny had sausages floating and rotating over the fire, a can of beans set in the coals and hot chocolate was heating in a pot. "I like the Levitation and Rotation Charms," he commented.

"We used to have cookouts all the time when I was little but I hated doing it with a stick because one side always got to charred and the other not enough. I used to make mum and dad or Bill do the charms for me."

"I would have too," Harry agreed.

A few minutes later Ginny had plated things up for them and they were eating. "This is really good," Harry said.

"It's not beef stroganoff, but it'll do," Ginny agreed.

"It's just as good."

"You do know, sucking up to me isn't required to get into my knickers, don't you, Potter?"

"I'm not sucking up," Harry countered. "Food like this has its place just as much as fancy stuff does. And sometimes," he said reaching for another sausage, "this is what a bloke wants."

"What, sausage and beans, or a girl to cook it for him?"

Harry smirked. "Yes."

Ginny laughed. "Glad to be of service then."

"Just to clarify, it's even better when that girl happens to be the most stunningly beautiful woman in the world."

Ginny blushed. "I think you're flirting with me."

Harry grinned. "I'll have you know I'm a married man, Mrs. Potter. I would never do anything of the sort."

Ginny blushed deeper but just looked at him through her lashes. "I think you're lying."

"What do you intend to do about?" Harry challenged.

"Reward you." Harry started to lean towards her. "With dessert," she giggled impishly.

Harry groaned. "Tease."

Ginny reached for her basket again and a few minutes later had a marshmallow slowly rotating over the fire. Another minute later she carefully floated it down to a waiting slab of chocolate. She then sandwiched both between to pieces of graham cracker. "Care to try?" she asked, offering it to Harry.

Harry gamely took it and tried a bite. Ginny giggled as the melted chocolate and marshmallow squished out and dripped on his chin. "I's good," Harry said. He quickly licked a glob that was about to drop from one side of the messy concoction.

"They're called smores," Ginny said while assembling another for herself. "Bill learned about the from some American witch he dated a while back." She took a bite, grinning widely.

"And he broke up with her?" Harry asked incredulously. "Something wrong with that bloke."

"I'm pretty sure mum dropped him when he was a baby," Ginny agreed.

Harry snorted. "I'm pretty sure your mum dropped all of you at one time or another."

"HEY!"

"Well it's the only explanation for why a girl as amazing as you would marry a bloke like me."

Ginny snickered. "Oh, good save, Potter." She licked her fingers. "Would you like another?"

"You have to ask? And Bill does say my sense of self preservation is one of the best he's ever seen."

Ginny laughed. "You did manage to marry me at the ripe old age of fourteen and somehow come out of it without so much as a scratch."

Harry chuckled. "When you're good, your good."

Ginny held her newly constructed smore up to her lips and leaned close to him. "You think so?" she asked huskily, and took a bite.

"I know so," Harry answered, his voice low. He caught her wrist so he could turn her hand and licked the glob of marshmallow and chocolate that squished out of the smore.

"Quite sure of yourself, aren't you?" She took another bite.

"Very," Harry growled. He took the last bit in his mouth and closed the rest of the distance to her lips.

"Prove it," Ginny challenged breathily.

Sometime later, Ginny collapsed on top of his naked body. "I love you so much," she whispered. Harry ran his hand along the bare skin of her back. She gave a little shiver under his ministrations and images of their most recent lovemaking flooded his mind. The memory of Ginny above him, her naked body with a backdrop of night sky and stars above while firelight danced on her skin roused him from his stupor and he rolled her to her back. "Oh yes," she said when he began moving in her again. It took some time for them both but they came together with her pulling him as deep into her body as she possibly could when it happened. With tears sliding down her cheeks she drew his lips to hers and kissed him deeply.

Harry pulled back and rolled off her to his side. Reaching for her, he brushed her tears away. "You are the most beautifully creature I have ever seen."

Harry woke only a short while later to find Ginny tracing her finger on the date of her birth tattooed on the inside of his arm. It was one of four he'd had Aria place on their most recent visit to her shoppe. The other three marked the dates of his parent's, Sirius' and Cedric's murders. _"Lo,"_ he said.

Ginny blushed. _"Hi."_

 _"I love that I can still make you blush."_

 _"You have nothing to do with it,"_ she answered.

Harry traced a finger along her side. _"No?"_

 _"Maybe."_

Harry let his finger slide along the curve of her breast. Her blush bloomed from her face down her neck and chest. _"Maybe?"_

 _"Everything."_

Harry grinned. "Good."

Ginny tugged him down; pushing him so his back was to her she spooned behind him and pulling the blankets around them both. "You make me feel so special," she whispered.

"Good," Harry answered. It wasn't till the weak winter sun began spreading its meager warmth on the landscape that they woke and returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

January had rolled to February and February to March. The Easter break was fast approaching but first they had the full moon to deal with. They had made their first small adjustment to the Wolfsbane potion in January and repeated it the next month as well. Ron and Remus had both reported the after affects of the transformation were improved. So with that bit of success, they were set to try another small change to the potion. Hermione tucked Saraphina into the nest of blankets and backed into Ron's arms. "Come on," he said. She allowed him to pull her out of the cell and close the door. She cast the locking charms before turning to give him a lingering kiss. He took a deep breath and stepped into his cell. While he settled on the ground with his back to the wall and his arms on his knees she closed and locked the door.

"Ron."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she whispered.

A slow grin spread across his face. Before he could respond, his body tensed. He tipped to the side, but neither he, Remus nor Saraphina cried out in agony as the transformation took them. A few minutes later the three werewolves pushed to their feet where they shook themselves. Tonks took a step towards Remus' cage. "Hey there Wolfie," she said softly.

Remus turned to the voice, seeming to study her before shuffling to the steel bars locking him in. She held her hand out and he sniffed eagerly. "That's my Wolfie," she soothed. She stepped closer as he whined softly. "Just lay down now," Tonks soothed. Remus whined again and she moved closer still. In a blink, his paw shot through the bars and locked on her wrist. With a mighty pull, Tonks was slammed into the bars. She was instantly knocked unconscious and crumpled to the ground. Ron and Saraphina snarled and launched themselves against the gates of their cells.

"STUPIFY!" Harry and Ginny barked. Their spells slammed into Remus, hurling him against the wall of his cell. Neville summoned Tonks from where she had fallen. In quick succession, Harry and Ginny stunned both Ron and Saraphina before binding and hitting all three werewolves with sedation spells.

"Is she ok?" Ginny asked.

Luna rolled Tonks over. "I think so." The auror's face was covered in blood from a gash on her forehead. While Luna dealt with cleaning and healing the cut, Neville examined her for any other injuries.

"No bite," Neville said.

Harry sagged. "Thank Merlin."

"Renervate," Luna said.

Tonks blinked her eyes open. "Well that didn't go so well," she said dryly.

"I don't understand," Neville said. "Why would reducing the pain of the transformation affect the bloodlust to attack?"

Tonks pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Damned if I know." She rubbed her head painfully. "He's going to be devastated tomorrow."

"We'll have to go back to last month's brewing," Luna said. "Obviously increasing the chamomile was the wrong decision."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

"That was really bad," Harry said. "It was like he knew he needed to lure you in."

Tonks held her hand out and Harry pulled her to her feet. "I agree," she said.

"I think from now on we only try adjustments on one," Luna said. "It's too dangerous to test it on all three at the same time."

"Did you notice Ron and Saraphina didn't do a thing till Remus attacked?" Neville asked. "It was like they acknowledged him as pack leader or something."

"I agree," Ginny said.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked. She shook her head. Harry pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. "It's a setback, that's all," he said. She nodded against his chest. Harry kissed her crown. "You're brilliant, Hermione. It might take a while, but you'll find it. I know you will."

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's back. "Why don't you go lay down for a while. We'll keep watch out here."

"I should stay," Hermione whispered.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said. He pulled her along back to their suites. "You can't do anything more tonight anyway." She didn't protest further and Harry was able to lead her away.

Ginny turned back to the others. "Looks like it's going to be a long night," she sighed. Luna conjured a blanket and the four settled down to keep watch for the rest of the night.

* * *

About half an hour before moonset, Harry and Hermione returned. "Better now?" Ginny asked.

The two settled on the blanket with the others. "We need to be careful before we let them out," Hermione whispered.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Whatever it was we did, changed their behavior while transformed. We really only saw it with Remus, but it stands to reason that Ron and Saraphina were the same. He was clever, dangerous and calculating. It's entirely possible for those characteristics to carry over once they transform back."

The others stared at her. "Are you saying we could have made them worse permanently?" Tonks asked.

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

"Every action has a repercussion," Ginny said.

"How will we know if they're ok?" Neville asked. "I mean they could lure us into a false sense of security for days before they did anything."

"What if I tried Legilimency on them?" Ginny asked.

"Would that work?" Tonks asked. "Remus isn't exactly unskilled at Occlumency and Ron has some rudimentary skill at it now too."

"Saraphina should be wide open though," Ginny said. "She's capable of planning and hiding things like any little kid sure. But unless something as crazy as Harry and I is going on with her, she's not going to know I'm in her mind. I'll be able to see if she's plotting something more or not. If she's safe, Ron and Remus should be as well."

The others exchanged looks. "I think we should," Hermione said.

"I say we keep both Ron and Remus sedated till we check Saraphina over," Harry said.

"Probably a good idea," Tonks agreed. "You and Ginny hit them with sedation charms the second the transformation is done, then we'll deal with Saraphina."

Luna climbed to her feet. "It's nearly time. We best get ready." The others climbed to their feet with Harry and Ginny moving into place. It wasn't but a few minutes later that the three werewolves transformed back to human form. Harry and Ginny immediately sedated both Ron and Remus.

"Mummy," Saraphina whimpered.

Hermione opened the door to Saraphina's cage and hurried to the girl. Tonks hit her with a weak sedation charm; enough to slow the girl severely if she were to suddenly become violent, but not so much that she knocked the her out. Hermione scooped Saraphina into her arms while Ginny moved so she could see in her eyes. Saraphina was so drugged from the sedation charms she didn't even notice Ginny forcing her eyelids open. "I don't see anything," Ginny said a few seconds later. "All she wants is to be held."

A collective sigh was released by the rest of the group. "I say we keep Ron and Remus under for a while yet," Harry said.

"You wanna check Saraphina again when she isn't all drugged up?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded. Tonks frowned. "I wish we didn't have to, but it's probably a good idea."

"Are we just going to leave them locked up?" Luna asked. Once more the group exchanged looks.

"Better safe than sorry," Neville said.

"We can at least unbind them, can't we?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I think we can do that," Harry said.

* * *

It was dinner before the group decided it was safe to let Ron and Remus out of their cages. Three more scans of Saraphina had revealed nothing and scans of Ron and Remus before they'd woken them had shown no signs of planned deception either.

"What do you want to do, Love?" Tonks asked quietly.

Remus sighed deeply before raising his head out of his hands to look at the others. "I think it goes without saying that I would love a cure. But I'm not sure I want it at the possible expense of losing my ability to retain my humanity now." Everyone remained silent. Both Remus and Ron had been shaken to the core upon learning what had happened the night before. "Ron?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," he said.

Remus leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm not going to tell you to stop looking for a cure. But whatever you brew for next month, I want you to also brew the last safe version you created. I'll decide which potion I'm going to take that night."

"All right," Hermione agreed softly.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: I think Hermione is beginning to realize she's in for the long haul in finding a cure.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	13. Ch 13: Bastard

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter XIII**

 **Bastard**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore emerged from his pensive and carefully took a seat in the chair behind his desk. His brow furrowed in thought. "Sir?" Hermione asked. He focused on the girl before him. "Does it mean anything?" she asked.

"Honestly, Miss Granger, I have no idea."

She deflated a bit in her seat. "I thought as much … Do you think it was real?"

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "You are aware of the theory that matter and energy are one in the same?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Then it should come as no surprise to you that the universe is entirely indefinable. It could be this was nothing more than a figment of you imagination. At the same time, it is entirely possible that your overwhelming desire to understand what was happening to Harry and Ginny allowed your mind to be exactly where you perceived yourself to be."

Hermione considered for a few moments. "If we assume it was real, did you see anything at all that might help us?"

Dumbledore frowned. "I would like to say that I did, but like you have already concluded, I'm afraid I did not."

Hermione bobbed her head a few times. "I thought that would be the case."

"I am grateful you felt you could trust me with this."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Given some of my recent mistakes, I find it rather easier to forgive than some others might."

Dumbledore returned her smile. "I'm afraid those of us placed in positions of great responsibility do tend to make mistakes rather larger than most … You're heart was in the right place, Hermione," he said gently."

"I just don't understand," she answered. "His blood had to have mixed with Fleur's."

"I agree," Dumbledore answered. "But I think you may have forgotten to consider the effect magically binding Saraphina's blood to yours or Ronald's might have."

Hermione seemed to deflate in her chair. "How could I have been so stupid?" she whispered.

Dumbledore gave her a painful smile. "I believe we have already covered that."

They sat in silence for quite some time before Hermione gathered herself and stood. "Thank you, sir," she said and quietly slipped out the door.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry settled atop the Gryffindor tower at the quidditch stadium and made himself comfortable. It looked to be a long day. The Easter break was a month gone now and the previous weekend had seen Hufflepuff hand Slytherin the expected demolition. The Badgers had piled up 680 points against the Snakes and moved into first place in the chase for the quidditch cup. Ravenclaw needed to score at least 520 points to overtake them, Gryffindor would need 600. The result of all that meant neither Seeker would bother with the Snitch till one of the teams had tallied enough goals that a catch of the Snitch would give their team the cup. Harry didn't feel too badly for Hufflepuff though. They'd lost to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and in his book, a single win just shouldn't result in them being school champions; no matter how many points they'd totaled. The Badgers were sitting jarvey's and they knew it. Really, all they could hope was to come second.

Some five hours later Harry was starting to get hungry. Even the players had peeled away from the match to grab a few quick bites before climbing back on their brooms to rejoin the match. _He_ didn't dare. Without touching each other, Ginny would drop like a stone within minutes of him transforming.

* * *

"And that pushes the score to 440-320 in favor of Gryffindor," Zacharias Smith announced. "Two more goals by them and Potter will be on a mission for the Snitch. She's been amazing out there today already. Her flying has disrupted the Birds' formations on numerous occasions; costing them sure goals as Gryffindor have built their lead. Chang has done her best to match her, but it's not been enough and Ravenclaw are still six goals away from being able to go after the Snitch themselves. Scratch that, they're only in need of five now!"

* * *

Ginny scowled and dove into the Ravenclaw Chasers' defensive formation. She was sick and tired of not being able to go after the Snitch and desperately wanted a chance to end the match where, unless she was willing to settle for coming second in the cup, all Cho could do was play defense. Even more than that, she wanted a chance to Wronskie Fient the cow's face into the pitch. The snide remarks the Ravenclaw Seeker had directed her way all year had been nonstop once they taken to the air and she was just itching for more payback than out-flying her to this point had given her. Moments later her efforts paid off with yet another goal for Gryffindor. _One more,_ she growled, _and this bitch is going down._ She pulled her broom around, rolled under an onrushing Bludger and dove into the Ravenclaw attack. Once again her efforts were rewarded with a fumbled Quaffle that Katie snagged and slammed through the Ravenclaw hoops.

"And it's on!" Zacharias announced.

Harry perked up as Ginny rocketed up, seemingly carried by the roar of Gryffindor house. Cho flashed after her. Even if she couldn't catch it herself yet, the Snitch was everything now. Cho had barely reached Ginny when Ginny flipped over and plummeted to the ground.

 _Furrow time,_ Ginny thought as she flashed downward. She was fully intending a Wronskie Feint when she realized the Snitch _was_ actually below her. Eye's widening she pressed her broom for even more speed.

"And it looks like Potter may have seen the Snitch … SHE HAS! Chang is after her but at the moment it's Potter's Snitch to lose … And here come the Bludgers!"

Ginny caught sight of the Bludger and pressed her broom for that last bit of speed before it would begin to wobble. Eye's still locked on the Snitch she prayed it was enough to outpace the onrushing Bludger.

"AND THE BLUDGER'S JUST CLIPED THE TAIL OF POTTER'S BROOM!"

The tail of Ginny's broom skewed out of line and the vibration that had started a second before grew violent as her aerodynamics were lost. Behind her, trying to avoid the imminent crash, Cho quickly backed off. The Snitch, which had been placidly sitting about three inches off the ground, flashed away. Despite everything seeming to be falling apart, Ginny wrenched her broom after the golden winged ball.

"SHE'S SAVED IT! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SHE DIDN'T CRASH BUT SHE'S DONE IT … AND SHE'S STILL AFTER THE SNITCH!"

All of three feet off the ground Ginny rolled through two complete barrel rolls before she managed to get complete control of her broom again. Almost unable to believe it herself, she gave a little shake of her head and closed on the fleeing Snitch.

"SHE'S LEFT CHANG IN THE DUST. AND HERE COME THE BLUDGERS AGAIN!"

Ginny jerked around one Bludger while Colin flashed into sight and slammed the second back at Cho as she raced to catch Ginny again.

"AND CREEVEY'S FORCED CHANG TO BACK OFF WITH A WICKED BLUDGER SHOT. POTTER'S CLOSING … AND SHE'S GOT IT!"

Ginny snagged the Snitch from the air and the Gryffindors erupted. Harry's relief was such that he actually fell off his perch. Luckily, he had wings and was able to right himself with little effort. _"Bloody hell,"_ he gasped, _"Are you trying to kill me?"_

Ginny settled to the ground where she sank to her knees. _"Fuck me,"_ she giggled shakily, _"did I really just do that?"_ She was buried under an avalanche of red and gold clad team members a second later.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Katie screamed joyously from within the pile.

"Bloody Hell, Ginny!" Ron gushed. "I thought for sure you were done for."

Ginny giggled, still a bit hysterically. "That makes two of us."

"I'm not sure I can survive another year on this team with her," Dean laughed.

"I'm seriously glad I'm not a Beater," Demelza giggled.

"Why not!" Colin and Dennis cried.

"Because Harry is going to kill you for letting that one near her."

A pair of strong hands reached into the pile and hauled Ginny to her feet. Holding her by fistfuls of her quidditch uniform, _Harry_ crashed his lips to hers. "Don't you ever do that again," he growled when he pulled back. He then pulled her against his chest and hugged her painfully tight.

 _"Girl is a really good actress,"_ Ginny observed.

 _"She better keep her hands above the waist,"_ Harry grumbled.

 _"Come down?"_ Ginny asked.

Harry trilled happily and winged his way down to her. The crowd parted a bit and he settled on Ginny's shoulder trilling happily. "He's so beautiful," Parvati sighed. Harry puffed himself up proudly and trilled a note for her.

 _"Suck up,"_ Ginny teased.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" Ron bellowed.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Hermione stood in the doorway of Saraphina's room watching her daughter sleep. Even with Hezzie and the help of her friends, she was exhausted. She had no clue how she was going to manage N.E.W.T.s next year. Worry, she had found, was a truly harsh taskmaster. Thank Merlin Quidditch was over for the year. For at least the next few months it was mostly removed from her list of fears. Sure there would be a friendly game or two at the Burrow over the summer, but nothing like today. Of course Ginny didn't know any way to play other than all out so maybe it wouldn't be all that much better. She shuddered with the memory of the last few moments of the match and wished Ron was here to hold her. Unfortunately, it was a school night and with the full moon still a few weeks away he was up in Gryffindor tower. She slipped into the room and carefully slid under the covers with Saraphina. The girl happily snuggled back into her as she spooned protectively around her. "Mummy's here," Hermione crooned, knowing full well it was Saraphina, who was keeping her sane tonight and not the other way round.

* * *

Hermione blinked her eyes open, a feeling of dread washing over her. _No,_ she thought.

A hand clamped over her mouth while her captor's body pressed against her back. "Not. A. Sound," a soft voice hissed in her ear. Hermione nodded and suddenly they were rushing forward. On the very edge of a nimbus of light, as quickly as the movement came, it stopped. Tears threatened to slip down Hermione's cheeks and she shook her head back and forth the slightest bit.

She did not want to be here again.

"Don't. Even. Breath," the voice rasped. Before Hermione had even thought of a response, faster even than the vipers striking their prey on the nature shows she watched as a child, His scythe flashed through the air with unadulterated violence. Again and again He struck at the strands that branched from the sickly Orb of light. But no matter how fast He did, the strands just reappeared in another place. Finally, he struck at the Orb. A crash of thunder so loud it felt like she was standing within the cloud itself exploded. Death Himself was thrown back from the Orb. His scythe clattered to the floor at His feet. Hermione blinked and He was gone.

* * *

Voldemort staggered and clutched at his chest. He braced his hand on the back of the chair while he waited for the pain to subside. Slowly he straightened and pulled the ancient tome closer. It would do no good to call for Wormtail again. Impossible as it was to believe, the ritual had been performed perfectly. The only explanation that remained was the instructions were flawed to begin with. He needed a new body and one way or another, Harry Potter was going to provide it.

* * *

Another blink of her eyes and Hermione found herself mere feet from the sickly glowing Orb. The Goddess as Mother stepped out from behind her. "Do you see?" she asked. She waved her hand towards the floor. Hermione glanced down. At her feet were a book, ring, locket, tiara and … A hand clamped over her mouth again. "Silence!" The Crone hissed. Hermione shuddered, her eyes locked on Harry's dead body. The Crone pulled Hermione's face forcefully up. "Do not dwell on it," the Maiden said. "Focus on what remains." She pointed at one of the two strands that floated away from the orb. It's far end connected to a snake. "You know this one," the Maiden said. The Maiden changed and the Mother took her place. "Learn the other, child," she said gently. She cupped her hands around the end of the second strand. The object the strand connected to grew in size, revealing a large jewel of some sort. "The eldest brother of your chosen will know," the Mother said. She dropped her hands and the object diminished to being indiscernible again. "Hurry now," the Mother warned. "Before he discovers what has happened." The Mother became the Crone. "And do not come here again," she rattled. A wave of her hand banished Hermione away.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Hermione jerked awake and screamed. Saraphina bolted up and joined her. Harry and Ginny raced into her room seconds later. "WHAT?" Harry cried rushing to them.

"What's wrong?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione cradled Saraphina to her. "Shush," she soothed. "Mummy's sorry. She didn't mean to scare you."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Your wand," Hermione said. "And a phial. Give them to me. Hurry," she demanded when they hesitated. Harry summoned a phial then handed it and his wand to her. Hermione took his wand and placed the tip to her temple. "Ginny, get Ron for me please. I'm perfectly fine. I just need him."

"Alright," Ginny agreed. She disappeared in a flash of Flame a second later.

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated. A moment later she pulled a silvery strand from her temple and deposited it in the phial. She carefully capped it and handed it and his wand back to Harry. "Dumbledore and Bill," she said. "As soon as Ginny gets back, take it to them."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Don't argue with me, Harry. Just do what I said."

A burst of Flame brought Ginny and Ron back to the room. "Hermione!" Ron cried.

"Go, Harry," Hermione commanded. "Now." Harry grabbed Ginny and Flamed with her to Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione," Ron asked, "what's going on?"

"Just hold me, Ron," she pleaded. "I need you to hold me."

Ron studied her for a half second before climbing into the bed and pulling her and Saraphina down. "Alright," he agreed. She shuddered against him. "I'm here now," he soothed.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"This is not good," Bill said. He, Ginny, Harry, Dumbledore and the Wraiths were all in Dumbledore's study and had just exited the memory Hermione had provided them.

"You know this item, William?" Dumbledore asked.

"I imagine you do too," Bill answered. "The Goblin's call it Skrulgorn's Heart."

Dumbledore slumped in his chair. "This will not be received well," he said.

"You think?" Bill muttered.

"Would someone mind explaining it to us?" Harry asked.

"Skrulgorn's Heart is sacred to the Goblins," Rowena answered. "No one really knows where it came from but their mythology says that the first of their kind sprang from it when a wizard attempted to cut it. They believe it is the source of their magic and if anything were ever to happen to it, that their kind will cease to exist."

Harry stared at her for a moment before slowly settling back in his seat. "Bugger," he muttered.

"Pretty much," Bill agreed.

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"Destroy it," Godric answered.

"We'll go straight from defeating Voldemort to war with the Goblins," Bill answered.

"I see no alternative," Rowena answered.

"The Goblins will not consent to having the stone destroyed," Helga agreed.

"If we even present them with the idea, our guilt will be clear to them once it is destroyed. That says nothing for them taking the stone and hiding it where not even Voldemort himself will find it."

"Where is the stone?" Ginny asked.

"That's the one bit of good news," Bill said. "They moved it from the London branch to Hogsmeade a few months ago."

"Are you certain?" Dumbledore asked.

"As certain as I can be without actually getting my hands on it."

"Is it accessible?"

Bill shrugged. "It's in the worship chamber."

"So yes," Rowena answered.

Bill let out a short bark of laughter. "If you want to call it that."

Ginny stood and moved back to the pensive. Using her wand to stir the memory, she brought forth the image of the stone and froze it there. "Perhaps we can fabricate a replacement," she observed.

"There's no way to get it perfect," Bill said. "There will be imperfections and a host of details that will be impossible to recreate without having the stone itself to make the copy from."

"It doesn't have to be perfect," Ginny answered.

"Not perfect," Bill countered. "The second they realize that stone isn't real, they'll declare war."

"No they won't. Not if we can switch it without getting caught."

Bill crossed his arms over his chest. "And why on earth won't they?"

"Because the few of them who actually have the ability to determine the stone isn't the original won't dare let the rest of their society know the true stone is missing. They don't want war anymore than we do. They'll keep quiet and pretend nothing at all has happened."

Everyone just stared at her. "That's insane," Bill finally said.

"So insane it just might work," Rowena said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was Salazar reincarnated before he lost what sense he had," Godric said.

"Not even Salazar would have come up with that," Helga said.

"He sure as hell wouldn't have tried it," Godric said.

"Do you people even hear yourselves?" Bill demanded.

"Indeed we do, William," Dumbledore said.

Bill sat down heavily. "Fucking hell."

"How do we switch it?" Harry asked. "I mean it has to be possible, right? Voldemort's already taken it and put it back once, right?"

Ginny Flamed out of the office. _"GIN!"_ Harry demanded.

 _"Relax, Harry,"_ Ginny said. _"The stone might be in Hogsmeade, but I don't know exactly where it is."_

 _"What are you doing?"_ Harry asked. Ginny opened the door between them. _"Oh,"_ Harry said.

"Where the hell did she go?" Bill demanded.

"She's fine," Harry assured them. "Just testing a few things. She'll be back in a minute or so." Bill eyed him dubiously. Harry just shrugged.

A bit more than a minute later, though no-one but Harry was aware, Ginny Flamed back into Dumbledore's office. _"This thing is amazing,"_ Ginny said before she pulled Harry's invisibility cloak off and cheekily asked, "Miss me?"

Dumbledore quirked a brow at her. "Indeed."

"Pretty sure I didn't set any wards off at the bank she said. Will the wards on the worship chamber be more complex than the ones on the vaults?"

Bill turned white "You just broke into the vaults?"

"Well I did ours first," Ginny answered. "But I also went into the next one over."

Bill pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why me?" he muttered.

"I believe we have the majority of our problems solved," Dumbledore said. "I think our biggest concern might be if there is some form of ward on the stone itself."

"Considering that Tom already managed to take it and put it back once. And that the Goblins were able to move it from London to Hogsmeade, I doubt it," Ginny said.

"It's possible Voldemort could have placed a ward on the stone that would allow Goblins to move it but not humans," Bill said.

"I believe the best option will be for Harry or Ginny to transport myself with them when we attempt to take the stone," Dumbledore said.

"The cloak isn't that big," Harry said.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at himself. "But I do not have to remain as I am," he said as he shrank to less than two feet tall.

"That's some serious, magic," Bill said once Dumbledore had returned to full size.

"I will work to construct a fake stone," Dumbledore said. "Once that is completed, unless a better option is discovered, we will proceed with our plan."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat, crossed legged, facing each other on their bed feeling oddly subdued. They had returned to their suite from Dumbledore's office a short while ago. A quick glance in Saraphina's room assured them that all was well with the girl, Hermione and Ron, so they'd retired to their room without disturbing them. "Alright?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Harry sighed. "It feels wrong to say it, but there was a certain safety in not having found them all."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed softly.

"How do we kill him?" Harry asked. "I mean is he a normal human, can we just cut his head off or something once all the Horcruxes are destroyed?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"We should have been researching," Harry sighed.

Ginny huffed. "Somehow I don't think the answer is in the library."

They sat in silence for a while before Harry spoke. "Do you think our other wands might do something?"

Ginny triggered the release on her left arm. Feeling as dead as it ever had, her unicorn horn wand settled in her palm. To say she and Harry had been disappointed when Mr. Ollivander had presented the wands to them, well, understatement didn't do it justice. The wandmaker himself had been at a loss to explain why the wands performed so poorly. She pointed her wand at her wardrobe and with great effort managed to levitate it a few inches before it dropped loudly to the floor again. "I can't imagine how," she said. Another flick of her wrist sent the wand away. "I mean I can do better without a wand at all, and not just by a little either."

Harry didn't even bother pulling his unicorn horn wand out. "Gin, we can do almost as much without as we can with our Veela feather wands."

"It just seems such a waste," Ginny said. "She's practically defenseless without her horn. Why would she give it to us if not for us to make wands from it?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea, but there has to be a reason for it … It just doesn't make sense though. None of it, the wands, us, why does it have to be us? With all the Horcruxes destroyed, he should be mortal. Anyone should be able to kill him."

Ginny flopped back on the bed. "The prophecy says it has to be us," she said.

"But why, what is it about us?"

Ginny sat up. "Ok, let's look at this logically."

"Alright," Harry agreed.

"If we assume the prophecy is correct, what about us is different from anyone else?"

"We're Soul-bonded."

"We're phoenixes," Ginny said.

"We're rather powerful."

"Rather?" Ginny asked.

"Ok, we're really powerful."

"We can kill Dementors, or at least you can."

"Pretty sure you could manage it too, Gin."

"What memory did you use?"

Harry shrugged. "A bunch really, our first kiss, our wedding, the first time we made love. There were a few others mixed in as well."

"So basically, a bunch of memories of Love."

"Pretty much. But I'm sure Ron and Hermione use the same kinds of memories and they can't kill a Dementor."

"They're not as powerful as us."

"Dumbledore is."

"But he's not Soul-bonded to anyone … At least that we're aware."

"No," Harry agreed. They sat in silence for a bit before Harry raised his hand and cast his Patronus. The great stag erupted from his palm and cantered about their bedroom curiously. "I wasn't sure I could do it without my wand," he said, a bit surprised.

Ginny climbed from the bed and walked around the stag. "There's obviously a difference between him and other Patroni." The stag turned his head following Ginny as she studied him. "But why?"

"Don't know. Cast yours," Harry said. Ginny backed up a step and raised her hand. A second later her doe burst forth into the room. The two Patroni immediately moved together with the doe coming to rest, sheltered against the stag's chest with his head over her back.

"Harry, do you think maybe they could be used against Tom?" Ginny asked. She cautiously reached out to place her hand on the stag's flank. "Oh!" she gasped. A smile of pure wonder spread on her face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's like a hug from the inside!" Ginny beckoned him forward. "Come and try." Harry climbed from the bed and moved to join her. She took his hand and gently placed it on the doe's flank.

"Whoa," Harry agreed. "That's amazing."

Ginny gave the stag a last rub before letting her doe fade. "Do you suppose we could attack him with them?"

Harry dropped his spell. "Maybe."

"Think about," she said. "We already know Love causes that bastard physical pain and both of us use thoughts of Love to power our Patronus. "

"I suppose it makes sense," Harry agreed. "I just have a hard time believing it can be that simple."

Ginny frowned. "Sometimes we overlook the simple because we're too caught up in the impossible."

Harry pulled her back to bed and spooned behind her. "Maybe it'll work. At the very least it's more than we had."

Ginny settled into his embrace. "I love you, Harry."

Harry nuzzled his face into her hair. "Ginevra."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

The following morning, Harry's eyes snapped open. He blinked a few times, sat up and gently shook his wife. "Gin, wake up."

"If you're not starkers or bearing breakfast – and there better be bacon – go away," she grumbled. Harry rolled her to her back and sat straddled over her hips. She grinned up at him and shifted her hips. "Not starkers, but a fair start."

"And I'll finish it too, but I need to tell you this first."

Ginny pushed his shirt up. "You have exactly two minutes."

"Remember our rebirthing, Mother and Father told us the weapons of the phoenix were Flame and Love and that we didn't need anything else?"

Ginny paused in her examination of his chest. "Soul-fire," she breathed.

Harry's mouth crashed on hers.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Death contemplated the Orb before him, calculating the millions of things mere mortals could not possibly even see let alone understand. Satisfied, He struck and was thrown to the floor.

* * *

Voldemort was striding across his bedchambers when the blinding pain in his chest drove him to his knees. For a few moments black spots formed in his vision and he weaved unsteadily about before he managed to catch his balance. When he did manage to clear his head it was to the hiss of Nagini, "Hurrssttsss." Voldemort stared his familiar for a few seconds before he and it vanished from the room.

* * *

As Death climbed to his feet he was brought up short by the Crone. "Bastard," she hissed.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: It had to be done. That's all I'm going to say right now.

Also, the best of my research, in the books and on the Harry Potter Lexicon page leads to the conclusion that season champions for Quidditch are not determined by the best won/loss record but by the total points scored in a season. Hence a 1-2 Hufflepuff squad can be School Champions over a 3-0 Gryffindor team because they scored, for example, 1000 points over the season to Gryffindor's 960. It makes no sense logically, but it does appear to me to be what JKR's canon indicates. And in the illogical logic of the Wizarding world fits right in.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	14. Ch 14: It's Time

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter IVX**

 **It's Time**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore weaved unsteadily on his feet. It had taken a full week, repeated four times over with a Time-Turner to complete the fabrication of a stone to replace the Skrulgron's Heart. But it was done and now they could move forward. He was settling wearily into his chair when Bill entered the office. "Well?" Dumbledore asked.

Bill dropped into a chair. "It's a Horcrux." Dumbledore's response was cut off by a chiming alarm from one of the many instruments arrayed on the shelves of his office. Bill glanced at the item in question. "What's that one?"

"Gringotts, in London."

Bill took a deep breath. "This could work in our favour."

Dumbledore pulled a phial from his pocket and quickly downed the contents. "Walk with me?" he asked as he rose.

"I can't believe we're going to do this," Bill muttered.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Facing each other, Harry and Ginny held their hands out to their sides. They reached towards each other some, but kept at least a foot or so between their hands actually touching. Between them, floating at chest height was the Skrulgorn's Heart. "Anima domini mei custodita ignite Cor. Anima mea et vita mea ad comburendum. Animae meae : Anima, inimicus purgaretur. Anima mea consistere." they chanted together. A light built in their hands, growing to surround them both. Within the sphere, Harry and Ginny became columns not of Flame, but Light itself that pulsed within the encompassing sphere.

Outside the sphere, Hermione watched in utter wonder. She had seen this sphere, albeit on a much smaller scale, before. She had thought what she had seen was a metaphor of sort, a representation that she could understand. But now, she understood the orb she had seen Death Himself preside over had been Harry's and Ginny's very soul. And this, this was them unleashing the infinite within the earthly realm. It was wondrous, awe inducing and … terrifying. "It's them," she whispered.

"Them?" Ron asked.

"It's their soul," Luna said, "the true form of us all. It spans all time, all realities, all of existence, even that of which we are unaware. To perceive it in this realm is a blessing beyond all but the very act of creating life."

"Your observation, as always, is most intriguing, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore said. Before another word could be spoken, an unearthly wail of agony had them all clapping their hands over their ears. As quickly as it began it ended and the sphere around Harry and Ginny collapsed.

"Oh dear," Ginny managed before she and Harry crumpled, unconscious on the floor.

"HARRY! GINEVRA!" Hermione and Luna cried rushing to them.

"And you expect they'll need to hold the spell longer to deal with the bastard?" Ron asked darkly.

"Yes," Bill said.

"For some time, I fear," Dumbledore said.

Ron dropped his head in resignation. "Bugger."

Bill stepped forward and conjured a stretcher. "Good thing we had them create the stairs out of this place before they went ahead with that."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed.

Neville swiped his foot across a pile of ash. "At least we know the goblins will never find the real stone," he muttered.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Voldemort made his way through the ruins of Gringotts London to the worship chamber. Somehow the meddlesome old fool had discovered his secret. The ring and locket were missing. He already knew the fool, Lucius Malfoy, had cost him the diary. Faced with the probable loss of three of his Horcruxes his rage had been all consuming. The attack on the bank had been a blood bath for both sides; at least until he had entered the battle. The goblin hordes were no match for the power of Lord Voldemort! At the exact moment his eyes settled on where his Horcrux should have been it felt as if a stake had been driven through his skull. He crashed to his knees, clutching at his head and shrieked in agony. An explosion of magic ripped from his body reducing everything in the worship chamber to dust.

Bellatrix Lestrange cautiously stepped into the doorway. "Master?" she whispered. Snarling like an animal with its leg caught in a trap he whirled on her. She dropped to the ground and prostrated herself before him.

Seething, Voldemort stood over her. His mind raced. That had been the worst yet. Could they possibly have found and destroyed another? And what had the goblins done with the Skrulgorn's Heart? Surely the old fool hadn't dared take it, had he? Nagini slithered across the floor and wound her way up his body to rest on his shoulders. "Hurrssstsss."

"Bring me Nott's son," he hissed softly. If this kept up he would be incapacitated by pain. He couldn't afford to wait to capture Potter. "And the girls. I don't care which. They need only be magical and pure."

Bellatrix cautiously rose and backed out of the chamber. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Lord Voldemort raised his hand and examined it carefully.

This was good.

He cautiously sat up and levered himself from the stone dais. He paid no mind to the squelch of sticky blood and entrails under his feet. A casual wave of his hand conjured a full-length mirror in which to view himself. The body was weak. It would not support his magic for long but already he could feel his soul had been stabilized. This would do till he could obtain Potter's body. And with the consumption of the souls of both Potter and his wife, his soul would be restored to a point he could construct his Horcruxes anew.

"Bella!" he snarled.

The door clicked open and slowly swung wide. Even she paused at the level of atrocity evidenced by the blood and bodies strewn across the seven altars surrounding the dais he had lain on. "My Lord?" she whispered.

He chuckled softly. "Do you not recognize me, Bella?" he asked.

"You are … restored?"

"Nott's son continues to serve my purpose."

"I see," she offered.

"My robe, Bella."

She hurried forward and draped his robe across his shoulders. "As you command, my Lord."

He turned on her and she bowed her head. Voldemort reached out and lifted her chin. Stroking her cheek with his thumb he smiled evilly. "You always were my most loyal, were you not?"

"Always," she gasped.

"Bring me six girls, Bella. This time ensure they are not only pure but of pure-blood. They must be as powerful as you can find. They also are not to be harmed any more than is needed to obtain them."

"Only six, my lord?" she asked.

"Potter's wife will be the seventh."

"But surely she is no longer pure, my lord."

"Potter himself will provide my new body. As he is the only one to have taken her, it will not matter." She tried to hide her concern but he caught it. His hand tightened on her jaw. "You have doubts?"

"Only as to her faithfulness to her husband. Powerful she may be, but she is still nothing more than a blood traitor whore."

Voldemort considered. "We will ascertain the truth before using her. Find a seventh girl just in case."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Voldemort pulled her to him and kissed her harshly before shoving her away. "Go now."

She staggered back, wiping blood from where he had bitten her lip. "I will not fail you, my Lord," she said and swiftly left the room.

Voldemort pressed his wand to his left forearm. Seconds later eight of his servants rushed into the room. "What?" one of them cried.

"Silence," Voldemort hissed.

"Who are you?" the same servant demanded.

"Crucio," Voldemort said, his voice barely above a whisper. His servant crumpled to the floor where he writhed among the blood and entrails. Voldemort eventually released him and waited patiently for the man to regain his feet. "I trust you know me now, Nott?"

"My lord," the man gasped.

"I am."

"And m–my son?" he managed to stammer.

"Has served his purpose," Voldemort answered. "As have your daughters," he added.

"Our daughters?" another asked.

"You object, Parkinson," Voldemort hissed.

The man dropped to his knees. "N–no my lord."

"I thought not." Voldemort answered. He continued to glower at the small grouping of servants. "You should be honored, your sons and daughters have placed us on the cusp of our ultimate victory." He waited patiently.

"You honor us, Lord," Gibbon whispered.

"I do," Voldemort agreed and strode from the room.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Amelia Bones glowered at the man before her. Everything about him revolted her. And what had brought him here now, only served to deepen her disgust. "Is it possible he's lying?" she growled.

"Five drops of veritaserum," Snape said silkily. "Only the Dark Lord himself could withstand that level of coercion." She exchanged looks with Dumbledore, and Kingsley Shackelbolt. "Extract everything you possibly can from him."

"I'll give you anything you ask," the man said. "I no longer care and happily await my execution."

Amelia braced her hands on the table. "Oh no, my dear Travers, that is far to easy. I'm afraid you and the Dementors are going to spend many years together." She paused and waited for her words to filter past the veritaserum and register in the man's mind. "I only pray the imaginings of your daughter's screams don't drive you mad too quickly… Get him out of my sight," she snarled when he paled.

"With pleasure, Minister," Tonks growled. She grabbed him by a handful of hair and dragged him from the interrogation room.

It was a long few minutes after the door had closed that Kingsley said, "While I shouldn't be, I still find myself surprised at the level of depravity the Dark Lord will sink to and wonder what could have driven him to these acts." He turned on Snape. "You're the resident expert on the bastard, why would he have done this?"

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

The wraith of Rowena Ravenclaw settled in one of the many chairs in the headmaster's study. "It seems we are destined to only make things more difficult for them," she said softly.

"It was a mistake to destroy the Horcruxes before the end," Helga agreed.

"So his soul is stabilized," Godric said, "Once the snake is killed does he not remain mortal?"

"Much of what Severus has been able to determine has been piecemeal," Dumbledore said. "Coupled with his own research, he believes the current situation is temporary. The body of Theodore Nott was not built to contain power on the levels Tom wields. Severus feels Tom's new body will begin to deteriorate in a matter of months and cannot possibly last even a year. Further, the frailty of the body prevents Tom from attempting to fashion even a single Horcrux. This appears to be borne out in that recent attacks have seen the abduction of dozens of young witches. Apparently the cells at the ministry are full to bursting with them. The most curious thing is, while these women are all held against their will, Tom has not allowed his servants to partake of their normal activities. The one servant who did so … suffice it to say, things did not end well for him. Severus also reports that where before Voldemort had ordered Ginny's death he has now changed course and has spent considerably more time than normal emphasizing that both she and Harry are to be brought to him no more damaged than is necessary to capture them. The death of either, Harry in particular, has been warned against most forcefully."

"That would indicate he intends to perform the ritual again, with Harry's body to become his new vessel," Rowena said.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "And with Harry's body as the vessel, Tom will once again be able to fashion new Horcruxes."

"At the expense of once again being called a crass bastard," Godric said, "surely none of us believe Ginny remains a virgin. What purpose in capturing her?"

"Severus feels with Harry to be the new vessel it may not be necessary for Ginny to be a virgin and could possibly be of benefit to the ritual. In fact, if Harry were somehow forced or tricked into have intercourse with the other sacrifices, Tom's purposes would be furthered all the more."

"Despite our best efforts, our greatest fears take hold unchecked," Helga said. "Harry and Ginny will either defeat Voldemort or their combined power, joined to that of Voldemort, will be unleashed against us. We truly stand at the brink of the abyss for all mankind."

"How stand they in their recovery from unleashing Soul-Fire?" Godric asked.

"They are fully recovered," Dumbledore said. "And, as yet, remain unaware of the price paid for doing so."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry pulled his shirt on and shrugged uncomfortably. "Gin?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Have I gained weight or anything?"

"Harry, gaining weight is not something you need to be concerned about." She tugged the strap of her bra and adjusted her breasts in the cups. "How come none of my bras fit?" she huffed.

Harry glanced at her, quite liking the way she seemed to be overfilling her bra. "They look fine to me," he leered.

Ginny tossed a sock at him. "Lecherous cad."

Harry smirked. "You'd be lecherous too if you were looking at what I am."

She laughed. "Too true." Harry chuckled and tugged his pants on. "Those shrunk," Ginny observed.

"Tell me about it," Harry gasped. He waved his hand, adding a couple inches to both the length and waist. "Nothing I have fits. It's like I grew overnight."

"Me too," Ginny sighed. She pulled a shirt on and tugged at it. Giving up she resized the shirt with magic.

Harry studied her for a second. "Seems really odd that both of us grew out of all our clothes at the same time. Do you suppose the twins somehow shrank them?"

Ginny studied him as well. "Seems far to tame a prank for them," she said. She considered him another few moments. "Harry, how tall are you?"

Harry shrugged. "About 5'-5"."

"Come here," she said. Harry quickly obliged and she took out her wand. "Harry, you're almost 5'-8"."

Harry gave her an incredulous look. "You're joking."

"I'm not kidding, Harry. You've grown."

"What's that charm?" he asked. Ginny quickly showed him the measuring charm and Harry performed it on her. "5'-4"," he said.

"We were in Gladrags two weeks ago. I was 5'-2"."

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom where he jumped on the scale. "Twenty pounds," he said when he looked at her.

Ginny pushed him out of the way and stepped on the scale herself. "Fifteen … how do you get three inches and only twenty pounds while I get fifteen but only two inches?" she demanded angrily.

"Bigger boobs don't add height?" Harry offered. Even as he said it he couldn't help cringing a bit. She glowered at him. "They really look good," he offered.

Her lip twitched into a smirk. "They do, don't they."

Harry studied himself in the mirror. He was still shorter than Ron, but then pretty much the whole school was shorter than his best mate. Still, the extra height felt good. "Whatever we ate, I wouldn't mind doing it again," he said.

Ginny smacked his shoulder. "These aren't big enough?" she demanded.

Harry put his hands on her boobs and backed her to the wall where he proceeded to thoroughly feel her up. "They're perfect," he said. "Just like they were perfect before and will be perfect if they get bigger."

They were interrupted by Ron bellowing from the sitting area. "OI! You two coming or not?"

"The Neanderthal is calling," Ginny said.

Harry pecked her on the nose. "Latter."

"I've got new toys to play with," Ginny said, "you better believe there's going to be a later."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"What news?" Voldemort hissed.

"My Lord," Rabastan Lestrange answered, "the stone is in Hogsmeade. It remains in the Goblins' hands."

Voldemort slowly smiled. Even with the Diadem, the wards of Hogwarts itself were too strong. He couldn't get past them without a direct assault. But those around the town and annexed lands, they could not keep him out; not when _he_ was already inside them. "Assemble my army, Rabastan," he hissed. "We attack at dawn."

Rabastan bowed low. "As you command, my Lord," he said and backed out of the room.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ginny next to him. He poured them both milk while she piled mashed potatoes on their plates. "Bangers or ham?" he asked.

"Bangers," she answered. Harry put two on her plate and three on his while she added gravy to both.

"Veg?" he asked.

"Just broccoli." Harry served them both from the platter and dug into his dinner.

"You two are really weird," Ron teased.

"We aim to irritate you," Ginny retorted.

"I asked mum to take you back but she wouldn't listen."

"Lucky for you, or the twins would have only had one of us to experiment on."

"You two look different," Hermione interrupted their banter.

"We grew," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Grew?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "like three inches in the last…" he trailed off as Luna's fork clattered to the table. A look of horror was slowly growing on her face.

"Luna?" Ginny asked warily.

"He said you knew," she whispered.

"Knew what?" Harry asked.

"The consequences," Luna croaked.

"Consequences?" Harry pressed.

"Oh God," Hermione gasped.

"What!" Harry hissed.

"Harry, you haven't just grown," Hermione whispered.

"You've aged," Luna said.

"Aged?" Ron and Neville said together.

Ginny stared at Luna for a second before whipping around to look at Harry. She studied him for a moment before taking his face in her hand and turning his head back and forth. " _Please tell me she's wrong,"_ he said. They both felt eyes on them and turned to the Head Table. Dumbledore didn't look away under their combined glare. Trembling with rage, Ginny stood. _"Gin,"_ he tried cautiously. Dumbledore's goblet exploded, showering him with wine.

"BASTARD!" Ginny hissed venomously and stormed for the doors. Harry rushed after her.

"MRS. POTTER!" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

Without turning, Ginny screamed, "GO TO HELL!" and broke into a run.

Harry stopped at the doors and turned back. "I blame you," he said, pointing at the head table where Dumbledore, the rest of the staff and the Wraiths were all seated. "Every last one of you who should have done something before it came to this … You're cowards and enablers whose place in hell is every bit as earned as Voldemort's." He spun on his heel and shoved the closed doors so hard they were blasted from their hinges.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"What if we just left?" she asked. She hadn't tried to hide from him but Harry had still taken his time following Ginny to the gates of the castle grounds. He walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"We'd be as guilty as the they are," he answered softly.

"It's too much, Harry… Everything that's been taken from us and now we're expected to just give up years of our lives to finish him."

Harry turned her around and, with his fingers under her chin, raised her eyes to his. "Luna once told me something. She said you and I were two halves of a whole that had come before. She said we were very brave to have achieved Elysium and then chosen to come back, and that she didn't think she could do it … I don't want our lives here to end any sooner than they were already going to, but with everything that we've been through I'm absolutely convinced this world isn't the end for us."

"Is it so bad to want a life with you, to play Quidditch, to see this world and to have your children?"

"No."

She moved into him, resting her head on his chest and he just held her. Eventually, she pushed back and looked up at him. "It's time."

"It is."

"The others?"

"Not this time."

"To the end?"

"Always."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Tawny popped into the Great Hall behind Dumbledore's chair. "Headmaster, sir?" she prodded.

It was everything he could do not to visibly sag before he turned to the elf. Harry's and Ginny's departure had left the Hall in quite a state. The subsequent departures of Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna as well as that of most of the students in the DA only added to the discord. The questioning looks of his staff and the remaining students left him convinced his time as Headmaster was fast coming to an end. He just prayed it wouldn't be before Tom was finished. "What is it, Tawny?" he asked kindly.

"Matron Poppy sends Tawny to tell sir that many people are arriving in the infirmary." Before he could respond a Patronus message flashed into the existence next to the elf. "Albus, I'm getting reports of an attack against Voldemort's forces at the Ministry building in London," Amelia Bones' voice said.

Dumbledore surged to his feet. "Students will return to their common rooms immediately," he bellowed.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Two piers of white Flame burst into existence in the center of the long hall of the detention bank on the Auror level of the former ministry building in London. A wall of flame rushed in opposite directions from either pier down the hallway. More than a dozen Death Eaters were instantly incinerated. Three were left naked, and terrified but unharmed. The two piers of Flame became Harry and Ginny. He stalked to the end of the hall where he bent and placed his hand to the floor. The floor rumbled and a twenty-foot section rose to block the entry to the detention block. He then triggered the release for his wand and cast anti-apparation and portkey jinxes.

Ginny levitated the three Death Eaters from the floor and pinned them to the wall. The middle one burst into flames and quickly died, shrieking in agony. "Accio," Ginny said. Two key rings flew from burnt husks of bodies to land at the feet of the Death Eaters. "Open the cells and I will let you live," she snarled.

"We'll do anything you say!" one of them shrieked.

"Please, I have children," the second begged.

Ginny dropped them. She then kicked the second Death Eater in the stomach. "Be glad I already spared your life or I would take it now," she hissed. The two Death Eaters hesitated. "MOVE!"

"I know you're frightened," Harry shouted over the crying and shrieks of those held in the cells. "We're here to help you but you must remain calm." He melted the lock and yanked open one of the cells not yet reached by the Death Eaters Ginny had terrorized into doing her bidding.

"You're Harry Potter!" one of the women in the cell cried.

"I am," he answered. "And if you want to live, you must trust me."

"What do we have to do?" she asked.

"Just touch me," Harry answered. "As many of you as can reach," he said. "Quickly." There was a moment's hesitation and then a dozen people surged to him. A few moments later Harry delivered them all to an alley just outside of the Ministry's wards.

"Merlin!" the one woman gasped.

Harry ignored the others' cries of terror and grabbed her. "What's your name?" he asked forcefully.

"K–Karin," she managed.

"I need you to help me, Karin."

"M–me?"

Harry shoved a bag in her hand. "These are portkeys to the infirmary at Hogwarts. Each one can carry two people. I need you to stay here and distribute them … Can you do that for me, Karin?" She managed to nod. "I'll be back," he said and Flamed back to the detention block. A minute later he was back with another load.

"They aren't working," Karin said the moment she saw him.

He tossed his unicorn horn wand to her. "Tap to activate," he said. She quickly reached out and tapped the nearest portkey. It activated and one person was carried away to the safety of Hogwarts. "At least it's good for something," Harry muttered before Flaming back to the detention block.

"Quickly now!" Karin called. "Gather round. Two people to a portkey. Hurry." She tapped three portkeys in succession and another six people were whisked away.

"Go now," Ginny said. It had taken five minutes for her and Harry to empty the cells of prisoners and move them to where they could be Portkeyed to safety.

"What about you?" Karin asked.

"We're not finished yet," Harry said.

"But—"

Ginny pressed a Portkey into her hand. "Go."

Karin handed Harry's wand back. "Activate it for me." Harry took the wand from her and tapped the Portkey.

Ginny turned to him. "We can't just burn the rest of it down," she said.

"There might be other prisoners," Harry agreed.

"Nagini is always with him."

"Let's hope so," Harry said. She held her hand out and he took it so she could lead him to Voldemort's throne room. Once again they appeared as two piers of white Flame on opposite sides of the room that instantly spread to engulf the entire space. Voldemort shrieked in agony as the flames burnt away at his flesh. Harry and Ginny became fully human and he instantly petrified Nagini's thrashing form. They spread their hands towards each other and began chanting. "Anima domini mei custodita ignite Cor. Anima mea et vita mea ad comburendum. Animae meae : Anima, inimicus purgaretur. Anima mea consistere."

Bellatrix rushed into the room and was caught in the edge of the sphere of light. She screeched and staggered back, her front nothing more than a mass of burns with her eyes melting in their sockets. Nagini shrieked an unnatural wail of anguish as her magically protected body was destroyed and then it was just Harry, Ginny and Tom left. Again and again he battered back at their Soul Nexus but they relentlessly compressed it, refining it till it was the exact opposite of Tom Riddle's 'ME' and was instead their 'US'. In the end **The Power he knows not** was far more than anything Tom Riddle could even comprehend and the battle was over almost before it had even begun.

"I don't understand!" he shrieked.

"And that is why you have lost," Harry's and Ginny's combined voices answered.

The Soul Nexus collapsed and Ginny pitched forward into Harry's arms. "Dobby," he called weakly as he crumpled to his knees.

The little elf appeared with a sharp pop. "Harry sir, calls for Dobby?"

"T–take us some–somewhere we c–can't be f–found," Ginny croaked.

"Yes, Mistress." Dobby gently placed a hand on each of them and with a loud crack took them away.

* * *

With Hermione, Luna and Neville covering him, Ron Weasley rushed down the hallway and slid behind an overturned desk. Cautiously, he took a quick glance over the desk and ducked down again. A slower look resulted in no spells being cast at him and there was no sign of movement anywhere he could see. Wand at the ready he waved the others forward. With Neville guarding their backs, they rushed into place with him. It had been well over an hour ago that the wards on the London ministry building had utterly collapsed. Since then, they, the DA, the Order, nearly every member of the reformed ministry, all the way down to the lowest paper pusher, and the majority of Hogwarts' staff had been fighting a running battle with Voldemort's forces to retake the ministry building in London.

"Clear," Neville said.

"It's been a while since we've come across anyone," Luna said.

Hermione sniffed "What is that smell?"

"Burnt flesh," Ron said, "I've been following it the last ten minutes."

"But I only just …" Hermione trailed off.

Ron tapped his nose. "Wolf sense."

Luna slipped her hand into Hermione's and gave a squeeze. "Later," she said.

Neville broke the awkward silence that followed. "Where there's burnt bodies," he said.

"Harry and Ginny have been," Ron finished grimly.

"We keep moving till we find them," Luna said.

"Bloody well we will," Hermione said.

Ron levitated the table. "Nice and slow now," he said and set off down the hall behind it. Neville spotted another table and summoned it to float along behind them. Reaching the next corner Ron sent the table around it. When no spells were thrown he peered around the corner. "Someone's been here."

"Just take you're time," Neville said. Ron nudged the table forward and edged around the corner behind it. He stopped a few feet away from the body on the floor in front of him. "Bloody hell," he said quietly.

Luna peered past him. "I believe Harry and Ginny have been here," she said.

"Ya think?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"Yes. Yes I do," she answered, completely unperturbed. A rattling whimper came from the body in front of them.

"Merlin," Ron gasped, "they're still alive." Wand leveled on whomever it was he edged forward.

"Oh," Hermione cringed as she got her first good look at the person.

"That's Bellatrix Lestrange," Ron breathed.

There was a brief moment before Neville snarled, "Reducto!" His spell hit her in the head, splattering her brain across the floor. The others could do nothing more than blink in shock. Neville spit on her body. "That's for my parents." He levitated her body out of the doorway she was sprawled in and tossed it down the hallway. "Sorry," he said when he managed to focus on the others. "She and her husband used the Cruciatus on my parents. They've been in St. Mungoes since I was one."

It took another second for Ron to give him a sharp nod. "Right then," he said. He turned and stepped to the door. Hermione placed her hand on Neville's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before following after Ron.

Luna took Neville's hand and pulled him after the other two. "I would like to meet them one day," she said.

"They don't talk much."

"I don't care."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

Ron poked his head around the door and quickly pulled back before cautiously taking a longer look. Carefully, he edged his way into the room. "Cover the door, Nev."

"Got it," Neville said.

"Is that …" Hermione trailed off.

"Voldemort and the snake," Luna said.

"Are they dead?" Hermione asked.

Ron edged his way to Nagini and nudged it with his foot. The body cracked and split in two. He tried to edge his way to the other body but found he couldn't force himself any closer. His hand shaking he raised his wand.

"Not the head," Luna hissed.

"But?"

"Harry and Ginny didn't burn them to ash so the body could be identified."

Ron shifted his wand. "Reducto," he croaked. The spell blasted Voldemort's arm from the body in an explosion of ash and blackened embers. "Pretty sure he's dead," Ron said.

"I've got voices," Neville said. The others rushed to the door to help cover him.

"That sounds like Dumbledore," Ron said.

"HEADMASTER?" Hermione shouted.

"Miss Granger? Is that you?"

"Yes!" She poked her head around the door to see Dumbledore doing the same around the corner down the hall. "We found Voldemort and the snake," she called when he stepped out.

"Harry and Ginny?" he asked, hurrying to them.

"No. You haven't seen them?"

"I have not." He stepped past them into the room. "While I would prefer you return to the safety of the school I know better than to ask till you have found Harry and Ginny. The battle is mostly finished but that does not mean danger could not be around the next corner. Please stick together and exercise extreme caution."

There was a sharp crack that had all five of them leveling their wands on the source in less time than it took to blink. "HOLD!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"Dobby?" Hermione asked.

Dobby lowered his hands and his shimmering shield faded away. "Dobby comes to tell Miss that Harry sir and Mistress are safe and resting."

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"Mistress tells Dobby to take her and Harry sir where they can not be found. Dobby only comes to tell Miss so she will know Mistress and Harry sir are safe. Dobby will come again in two days." Before anyone could say another word the elf disappeared with a sharp crack.

"DOBBY!" Hermione screamed. "Dobby, you come back here right now!"

Dumbledore gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "He will not answer, Hermione."

"But," she protested.

"The only thing that could bring him to disobey Ginny would be fear that she would die if he did not. You can rest assured that both Harry and Ginny are in the best possible hands they could be."

"He's right, Hermione," Neville said. "Dobby is utterly devoted to Harry and even more so to Ginny. If she ordered him not to let anyone find them, there is nothing you can do that will make him bring you to them."

"I know it is hard, but the best thing you can do for Harry and Ginny now, is to return safely to your daughter."

"He's right," Luna agreed. "Harry and Ginny hurt their very soul to destroy Tom. The best thing we can do to bring them back to us now is to return to the school and stay safe."

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I don't like it either, but they're right," he said.

Hermione sagged. "Alright," she agreed meekly.

"Thank Merlin," Dumbledore sighed when the last of them were safely away.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Anima domini mei custodita ignite Cor. Anima mea et vita mea ad comburendum. Animae meae : Anima, inimicus purgaretur. Anima mea consistere. This roughly translates as, Soul of mine Heart Ignite. Soul of mine Life to Burn. Soul of Mine Soul mine Enemy be Purged. Mine Soul to rest in Peace.

Conclusion: Yes, in the end, it all seems too easy. One chapter to go and then some explanations as to why I did what I did.

Also, the term Soul Nexus, I'm sure some recognize as the title of a story by JadeSeraph. It is an amazing story which is sadly not completed.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	15. Ch 15: Love You, Little Brother

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book III: Flame's Final Burning**

 **Chapter XV**

 **Love You, Little Brother**

* * *

 ** _July 31st 1997_**

 _It's Harry's birthday today. We've been gone two months and I know people were hoping we'd show up, but we just can't bring ourselves to care._

 ** _August 11th 1997_**

 _Luna sent a cake. I might have known she would understand … I'm sure Mum planned a party in hopes we'd be come … Sixteen … you wouldn't know it looking at me … If you ever read this, Mum, I'm sorry … It just hurts too much._

 ** _August 20th 1997_**

 _This isn't much of a diary is it? Frankly, I'm surprised myself. Diaries and I don't exactly have the best history. This one's safe though. It's %100 Muggle. It's called a spiral bound notebook. No quill either; I've got a Muggle pen. The ink's right in it! No ink pot necessary … Smart lot those Muggles._

 _So yeah, I mentioned I was sixteen but didn't look it. Something to do with the spell we cast to turn my not so good friend Tom Fuckhead Riddle into worm food. I'm not sure how we actually knew the spell … we just did. Remind me to thank Death when I see Him again will you? After all, He is the one who kept sending us back from the dead to kill the bastard. Makes sense He'd see we knew how to actually manage it … Anyway, not looking sixteen; I figure I look about sixty or so. No more red hair for me. It's silver now. Yippie!_

 _Did I mention I think we're dying?_

 ** _September 1st 1997_**

 _So yeah, dying. See Harry and I – he's my husband and is the one thing that seems to be able to make me smile through all this. Yes, I said husband. Yes, I am only sixteen. No I wasn't fifteen when we got married, I was FOURTEEN! Deal with it. Anyway, the spell we cast, well, it ages you. That's how you go from sixteen and stacked to sixty and saggy overnight. Yeah, it sucks. Of course Harry and I were already cursed before the spell and dealing with a glass half full mess so you suddenly age us to sixty and, well, the average witch or wizard only lives to about one-twenty. We both look about sixty … you do the maths. It doesn't look pretty. Doesn't feel pretty either. It's like we're stretched as far as we can go and there's no pull to bring us back again._

 _Honestly, I think we're making peace with it. See, between the two of us Death has already spared us about a half dozen times. Remember that fucktard, Tom, I mentioned. Seems he'd really pissed old Death off a while back so He and a whole bunch of the Universe's other arseholes got together and decided it would be mine and Harry's job to send Tom along his way to an appropriate hell._

 _Sometimes I think I hear Tom screaming in my dreams … It makes me smile._

 _So yeah, Fate – she really is a Bitch – set it up that Harry and I would have to kill Tom. Only we had the unfortunate habit of trying to die before we'd managed it. Death seemed to get his rocks off by turning us back at the Styx so we could give it another go. Nearly dying really isn't a lot of fun; tends to sting a bit if you know what I mean. Do I seem a bit bitter? Try it and see how you feel after the second or third time 'cause it sure as hell doesn't tickle. Anyway, this last go round, Harry and I actually put the bastard down. And there won't be any coming back this time either. No sir. Tom Marvolo Riddle is six feet under. Which means we've done what the Bitch –I mean Fate – set us up for. Which, in my opinion, should put the Universe in a pretty good mood with us. So dying, it just doesn't scare us._

 _Harry says our friend, Luna, told him we were two halves of a whole that had come before. She believed we had achieved Elysium in a previous life and chosen to come back. I have no idea if she's right or not, but Luna's different. If you'd ever met her, you'd know what I mean. She just … understands things differently. Anyway, if she's right, I have to opinion that choosing to come back might not have been the best decision Harry and I have ever made. However, if we did, when I think about dying now, well, a good long time in Elysium sounds pretty damn good to me. Hell, if Luna's right, maybe this is our third go round and we'll make it to the Isles of the Blessed._

 _Pretty sure my Isle would be filled with nothing but a hundred or so Harry James Potters attending to my every whim. Starkers, the lot of 'em. Hey, a girl can dream … it seems that's all we have left._

 _So yeah, I think we might be dying._

 ** _September 2nd 1997_**

 _Wow, I'm back again. I figured I'd have written myself out yesterday but I guess not._

 _I really don't care that we're being selfish. In my opinion we've bloody well earned it. Really. The only guilt I feel is for poor Dobby. He's the one going back every few days to tell everyone we're not coming back yet. Pretty sure his ears were ringing for two days after his last trip … I really love that little elf … Only Bill and Charlie have been more loyal to me than he has. And he managed to be there for me when even they couldn't._

 _It's really hard, dealing with this hurt. I wouldn't be anywhere else, wouldn't want to be with anyone else, but as much as I love him, as much as I know he loves me, every time Harry and I look at each other everything we've lost hits us. I don't care that he's old, or at least older, now. And I'm just as attracted to sixty something Harry as I was to teenager Harry. But what hurts is not actually **growing** old together. The loss, failures and betrayals that led to this are like a sucker punch to the stomach every time we look at each other. I'm sorry, but we just can't face anyone else till we can face each other._

 _I don't care if this isn't fair. It's how I feel and I need to get it out. We're sixteen and seventeen years old! I know I've railed against being called a child, but the fact is we're just kids. We shouldn't be married, or have spent years fighting dark lords and their compensating-for-having-a-small-dick-sycophants. We shouldn't have been possessed by diaries or bitten by a sixty-foot basilisk. We shouldn't have been kidnapped, had our arm carved open so our blood could be used in a dark ritual and then had the Cruciatus cast on us._

 _We shouldn't have had to give up our lives to kill him!_

 _IS THERE EVEN ONE ADULT IN OUR LIVES WHO HASN'T EITHER FAILED OR OUTRIGHT BETRAYED US!_

 _IS THERE?_

 _Even my parents couldn't stand up to Dumbledore. They claimed Harry was like a son to them long before he and I were together. But they let that lying, backstabbing, conniving, son-of-a-bitch send Harry back to those blasted Muggles year after year. Would you let your son be taken from you after he was kidnaped, watched a friend get murdered right in front of him and was then used in a rebirthing ritual to resurrect the fuckhead who murdered his parents? Would you let your son be taken away after he watched his godfather get murdered? Would you? WOULD YOU?_

 _Dumbledore! Don't even get me started on him. I don't know if I hate him or Tom more. Actually, I do. It's Dumbledore, hands down. Because believe it or not, you could actually trust Tom. You knew what his motives were. He was going to kill you. And if he had his way, he'd do it in the most painfully drawn out manner he could think of. But the esteemed Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, he tried to convince you he actually cared. All the while you were a lamb he was leading to the slaughter. I swear, if you gave me the ability to go back in time and make only one change that would stop all this before it started, I don't know if the right choice would be to kill him, or Tom._

 _Sometimes we have to choose between what is right, and what is easy. My arse! I'm not sure I believe the man ever chose anything but easy._

 _The night we left, Harry called you a coward. Well, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I brand you a coward as well._

 _GAH, FUCK THIS!_

 ** _September 3rd 1997_**

 _If we do die there are a couple things Harry and I left out of our will. Our unicorn horn wands; Luna gets mine. Hermione, you get Harry's. There has to be a reason we were given them. If anyone can figure out why, it'll be you two. Fleur, you get my other wand. Gabrielle, you get Harry's. Hermione, Ron, Neville or Luna can tell you why._

 ** _September 4th 1997_**

 _We made love again last night. It's the first time since leaving. That's good, right?_

 ** _October 31st 1997_**

 _I think I'm pregnant … I'm bloody sixty! Is that even possible?_

 ** _November 24th 1997_**

 _FUCK ME, I AM!_

 _I'm pretty sure it happened our second, first time back in September. We're not sure what to think. I mean just more than a month ago I was pretty sure we were dying. I'm still not convinced we're not. But maybe it just took that long to adjust to ageing fifty or so years overnight. Or maybe this is just what sixty something feels like._

 _It was hilarious when I told Harry. We were sitting by the fire on the beach and it was like I'd stunned him. I guess I did. He just kind of sat there and slowly toppled over. It was like slow motion and everything. And then he sits up and there's sand all over his face. I about peed my pants … maybe you had to be there. I think our souls might be healing. Harry's happy again. Really happy, not just a smile here and there, or for the time we're making love, but actually happy. I'm better too. It's not all the time, but the anger seems to be receding a bit. I think, maybe, we're getting better. Have I ever mentioned how much I like Happy Harry?_

 _It's beautiful here. I don't actually even know where here is. I assume Harry does, and Dobby must know. He's the one who brought us here after that night. We're on an island somewhere. Harry and I talked once about buying one after everything with Tom was over and done with; a place just for us. I hadn't thought we'd reached a decision about it but I guess that was enough discussion for Harry to decide he'd surprise me with it. I think it might be the best decision he's ever made. Aside from marrying me, that is._

 _We've needed this. Yesterday I actually found myself thinking about what it will be like when we do go back._

 ** _December 25th 1997_**

 _Christmas on a tropical beach with a gazillion stars is amazing. Do I even dare say I feel like I have Hope again? Do I jinx myself by writing my fears down, or is just the thought locked away in my mind enough for the Universe to strike me down?_

 _I'm pregnant. This is really happening. I'm a bit more than three months along and starting to show. I want to cover up, but Harry keeps banishing my wraps to the other side of the island. I fear I'm doomed to grow ever more whale-like while wearing nothing more than a bikini. You're probably wondering why we're wearing clothes at all, but even though there isn't anything left for either of us to imagine, it's nice to have a bit left to the imagination. Weird, I know._

 _I'm pregnant … Harry can't stop touching my stomach … Surely Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to take this away from us too._

 ** _January 30th 1998_**

 _Ugh. I thought morning sickness was only supposed to happen in the first trimester._

 ** _February 23rd 1998_**

 _Merlin's soggy socks I'm huge! I'm not even due for three months yet._

 _We keep going back and forth about going back. It'd be nice to benefit from Mum's experience with the whole pregnancy thing but it's just so peaceful here. Hermione started sending the paper with Dobby a few weeks ago. Did they honestly think Harry and I would just show up because they held a ceremony for us? I don't care if the Ministry is finally dealing with Tom's sycophants as they should have the first time around, we're done doing things for the greater good. And we sure as hell aren't going to be their poster children. So what if the public would feel better if they could actually see us. We're done cleaning up your messes, you can handle this one without us thank you very much._

 _I'm pretty sure we've decided we'll go back at the one-year point. That'll mean the baby is born here and I'm sure that will upset my Mum even more, but it's our baby and if we want to keep him or her to ourselves for a while, the rest of the world can just deal._

 _Yeah, I guess there's more than a bit of anger still left. But after everything we've given up, we don't owe the world anything and I'm not going to apologize for it._

 _Maybe I know I'm wrong. I mean if I honestly believed that, would I really feel the need to keep arguing the point?_

 _I'm tired. I'm going to bed._

 _Ok, maybe I'm not going to bed. Something about a foot or fist in the bladder, or maybe it's the little bugger's head, but good lord is it really necessary to make me pee every five bleeding minutes!_

 _Harry is wonderful. It doesn't matter if I'm all lovey with him or screaming at him like a banshee, he just stares back with this besotted smile on his face. And his eyes, my god, they just glow when he looks at me. If I'd known having his baby would put a smile on his face like this I'd of done it when I was ten! Don't tell my mum that. She's going to have enough issues when she finds out as it is. Who am I kidding? The moment my mum gets hold of this kid I'll be lucky to get it back … ever._

 _Harry's talking to the baby right now. We're sitting on the beach by the fire. I'm writing in my Muggle diary and he's laying on his side, propped up on an elbow alternately planting little kisses on my stomach and whispering to our baby._

 _OUR BABY. SQUEEEEE, I'M HAVING HARRY POTTER'S BABY! I'm happy and excited and if Fate will just give us till our little one is finished with school, I'll be happy. That's it, just give us that much._

 _Please._

 ** _May 23rd 1998_**

 _Bugger, that bloody well hurt. Our babies were born on the 19th of May at 7:04 and 7:07 in the morning. That's right, TWINS! Hermione Molly Luna Potter and Sirius Arthur James Potter. Yeah, we know that's a lot of names, but given the craziness of our situation we don't figure we're very likely to get another opportunity. Fleur, I'm sorry, but somehow my prat husband has ended up with more sisters than it's possible to shake a wand at. I swear if we somehow end up blessed with another girl, you get top billing. I'm secretly pleased Hermione's the older one. I spent enough years being the baby of the family. Let her little brother suffer that indignity._

 _Oh, they are amazing and Harry is just smitten with them. He's going to make such a wonderful father. I love him so much and I know there is no way I would have survived the last year without him. It's been a long road, but I think we've managed to save ourselves. I think our little Hermione and Sirius are a big part of that. We've been pretty selfish the last year, we know that. I think we needed to be. But you take one look at your newborn daughter and son and you suddenly don't care about being selfish any longer. Harry was standing by their bassinets after they'd been born just staring at them when he looked up at me. The very first thing he said was, "Life will never be the same again, will it?"_

 _I answered. "All that matters is them now."_

 _He smiled back and said, "It's time to go back, isn't it."_

 _I just nodded._

 _So we are. Fate willing, we're leaving first thing tomorrow._

* * *

"Finished?" thirteen year-old Hermione (though she mostly went by Luna) Potter asked softly.

Her twin brother gave a jerky nod. "Yeah."

She gently closed her mother's diary and sat, absently rubbing her hand over the cover. "They never made it, did they?" she eventually asked, her voice soft and somewhat vacant.

Hermione Granger shook her head sadly. "No, Loves, they didn't."

"D–do you know how they died?" Sirius asked

"Peacefully, in their sleep, Siri." The twins continued to sit in silence so she went on. "I think you can see they did love you."

"Sh–she was really angry," Luna said. "She said those things about Papa and Grandmum and …"

Hermione smiled painfully. "Even before your father clued into the fact that your mother was more than just his best mate's little sister, there was no-one your mother was more protective of. And she could hold a grudge like no-one else I've ever known." Hermione gave a helpless shrug. "Hindsight is twenty/twenty, Love."

"Has Grandmum seen this?" Luna asked.

"Not that bit," Hermione answered.

Luna nodded slightly. "That's probably good."

Hermione focused on Sirius. "Alright, Love?"

He shrugged. "Will you tell us all of it now?"

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. "Meet me in my room," she said. "I'll bring us some tea."

Many hours later, in as much detail as she could remember, Hermione had taken the twins through the whole story of their parents time at Hogwarts; from their father's first year right up till he and Ginny defeated Voldemort and vanished, never to be seen again, to their island in the South China Sea. "I wish I could tell you more about the time they spent on the island. But in all honesty, you know as much as I do. You could try speaking with Dobby, but I've never been able to get anything out of him."

Luna scooted over to lay with her head in her surrogate mother's lap. At the same time she reached for her brother's hand. "They found peace there, didn't they? That's why you had them buried there, isn't it?"

Hermione stroked her fingers through the girl's long auburn lockes. "Yes." She swiped at the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Can we go see them tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

Hermione smiled. "Sure, Love."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Hermione settled on the large shelf of granite protruding from the earth. This spot, high on the extinct volcano that, many eons ago, had formed Harry's and Ginny's island was where she had chosen to have their ashes interred. A small natural cleft in the rock had received the urn. An ancient burial right, taken from the same tome their hand fasting ceremony came from, had sealed the cleft.

She had fought with Molly for days over the decision. This was the one place the evil that tortured Harry's and Ginny's short lives never intruded. Here, they had found peace and gained the strength to return to the world that had so wronged them. It hadn't been easy, but Ginny's diary and the few letters she'd received from her friend strengthened the conviction in Hermione's heart. She had gone against the Weasley matriarch's wishes. It was one of many decisions she was still paying for.

Molly had also been adamant that _she_ was going to raise the twins. But the one letter Hermione had received that had been from both Harry and Ginny had made her their children's Godmother. It had also been made clear they wanted her to raise the twins if something happened that they couldn't. The letter had been sealed in blood. Dobby, being a bound elf, could stand as witness to the authenticity of the letter. Both the goblins and the ministry had verified the letter. Hermione herself was the executer of their estate. Once again she had stood her ground and gone against Ginny's mother's wishes. The twins spent plenty of time with their grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins, but their home was with their Aunt Hermione. Even now, some thirteen years later, her relationship with Molly could best be described as being in a state of detente.

Hermione kissed her fingers and pressed them below the etchings of Harry's and Ginny's names. "I'll be down on the beach," she said.

"Alright," Luna said.

"We won't be long," Sirius said.

"I'm going to stay here a while yet too," Sara said.

Hermione pressed a kiss to each of their crowns. "I'm in no hurry," she said and quietly made her way down the hillside.

Thirteen years of time and weather had long since removed nearly every trace of where Harry and Ginny had made their home on the beach. All that remained were the stones for their fire pit. Which she now toed back into place – there must have been a fairly large storm since her last visit to the island – before sitting down. Eyes closed, face tipped back to the sun, she felt him long before he sat down next to her.

Ron.

Her greatest crime. The year Harry and Ginny had spent on the island rebuilding their lives, she and Ron had slowly begun falling apart. At the time she hadn't seen it. But looking back it seemed painfully obvious. First Harry, and then Harry and Ginny together had been the glue holding her and Ron together. Without their issues and the war to deal with, Ron had been unable to keep his lifelong feelings of inadequacy from dragging him under. Five years she had spent, trying in vain to convince him _he_ was worthy of her and that _he_ was what she wanted. That it wasn't guilt that kept her with him.

It all ended in the fight to end all fights. He had stormed away from the house and by the time she had calmed down enough to remember the full moon would soon be rising she'd only had an hour to find him. She, Ron's brothers, their assorted wives and girlfriends had searched the city frantically but hadn't caught up with him till after the change had occurred. A werewolf, without any form of wolfsbane potion, was loose in London. She had just managed to save a young Muggle couple only to need Bill to rescue her moments later. A running chase through the city that eventually involved half the Auror force and required the entire Obliviator squad three days to rectify saved anyone from being killed or bitten. But it had been the last straw needed to break what little remained of her and Ron's relationship. He had moved to the island. She didn't seek him out when she came to visit Harry and Ginny and most times he didn't seek her out either.

They had been sitting in silence for quite some time before she spoke. "Why weren't we enough?"

He didn't answer right away and when he did it was to stand. "I should go."

"Still running away, are you?" she called after him. He hesitated. "I loved you … Sara loved you."

He didn't fully turn back, but looked over his shoulder. "Loved?"

"Yes." He had asked and she wanted him to know what his actions had cost him.

He took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. "I left because of Sara."

Hermione frowned slightly. "But you couldn't have hurt her more than you did by leaving."

He finally turned back. "Couldn't I?" he asked.

"No."

"I'm a werewolf, Hermione," he said.

"We can control it! The potions were better when you left than when you first became her father."

"And we both know what happened when I made a mistake." Hermione started to respond but he pressed on. "What if I slipped again when she was around, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head slightly. "Hermione," he pressed intently, "the wolf's strongest desire is to _mate."_

Hermione blinked rapidly. "You were afraid you'd …"

"Rape her," Ron finished when she couldn't.

Hermione looked down, trying to comprehend this information. She eventually looked up at him again. "The original question is still the same. Why weren't we enough?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said!"

"It didn't stop you from loving us, from being with us when Harry and Ginny needed you!"

He started to respond but stopped. "I shouldn't have come," he said and turned and walked away.

She watched him for a moment before turning away. A short while later a pair of arms slipped around her. "Mum?"

Hermione swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I'm alright, Sara," she said.

"You saw him, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"I wish you'd let him go."

"I have."

"It doesn't look like it to me."

Hermione laid her head on Sara's shoulder, took her hand and wove their fingers together. "Maybe you're right."

"You can't control him, Mum."

"I know that, Sara. And really, my problem isn't so much Ron and I anymore, it's what he did to you that I'm still so angry about … But maybe you're right. It's certainly not doing either of us any good for me to keep holding onto this anger I have for him."

"Will you come with me this month?"

Hermione turned to see her better. "I thought you didn't want anyone with you anymore?"

"I needed to prove to myself I could manage without help. I've done that. Really, it's not that hard and it's a lot nicer having someone along."

Hermione reached up to palm Sara's cheek. "I'm so glad you don't have to suffer that pain any longer."

Sara gave a half chuckle. "Makes two of us."

"I just wish I could find a real cure. Portkeying around the world one step ahead of moonrise isn't what I'm looking for."

Sara turned into her mother's hand and kissed her palm. "You'll find it, mum. I know you will. And at least for now I'm not having to go through that every month."

Hermione gave her a weak smile. "I'll come with you if you want, but I was going to ask if you'd be willing to try a new potion this month. Though I'm not sure I can take another failure if it doesn't help."

Sara pursed her lips. She'd tried so many different potions over the years, seeming to take a step closer to a cure one month only to be set back the next. She wasn't sure she could take it either. They'd come up with the idea of using a portkey to globe hope around the world, carefully staying between moonset and moonrise to avoid transforming at all a few years back. She might arrive back at the start point exhausted from being up between twenty-four to thirty hours straight, but it was well worth not having transformed at all. She hadn't had to suffer it for over six months and didn't particularly fancy the idea of doing so the coming week.

"What did you do?"

"Something entirely different."

"What?"

"We used Harry's and Ginny's unicorn horn wands to stir the potion."

Sara frowned. "That's it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"But everything you've ever researched says the potion needs to be stirred with clear glass rods."

"I know, but we haven't made any progress in years so Luna and I went back to the beginning to see what we could try different. The only thing we were able to come up with were these two wands that seem to be completely useless. Why would the mare leave herself defenseless by giving a gift that was useless? There has to be a purpose for those wands and when we looked at everything else going on at the time, we got to thinking that maybe giving her horn like that _was_ defending herself. The transformed werewolf is one of the unicorn's greatest enemies. Those two unicorns and their foal were surrounded by werewolves but if she gives her horn to create a wand that can be used to cure Lycanthropy then she's probably done more to protect herself and her foal than anything else she can do."

Sara slowly shook her head. "And we've gone and taken almost fifteen years to figure it out."

"We don't know that yet."

Sara returned her focus to her mother. "I'll try it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"I hate asking you."

"Mum," Sara cut her off, "you can't find a cure if we don't test it."

Hermione sighed deeply. "I know, Sara. But I also know if something goes wrong, I'm asking you to spend the night in agony. You're my daughter and seeing you in any kind of pain, never mind being the cause of it, kills me."

"Stop blaming yourself, Mum."

"I'm trying."

"I know you are." She stood and pulled her mum up as well. "Let's go find the twins." Sara slipped her arm into her mum's as they walked. "I've got a good feeling about this," she said.

* * *

HGHGHG

* * *

 **Seven years later.**

Saraphina Granger sat next to her mother at the table quietly watching her sister in everything but blood go through the ritual of her first dance as a married woman with her husband. "They look so happy," she said wistfully.

"They do," Hermione agreed. "I do hope you'll beat your little brother to the alter."

Sara smirked. Siri had just cut in on his new brother-in-law and was twirling his twin sister wildly around the dance floor. He seemed quite happy to have a new girl every few weeks, with not one lasting more than six months. "Not much pressure there, Mum." Hermione snickered. "No. You're right about that."

Before Sara could respond a gentleman approached their table. "Might I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked.

Her mother stared at the man for a number of seconds without responding. Sara gave her a little shove. "Well go on then, Mum."

"Erm," Hermione stuttered.

Sara grabbed her mother's hand and held it out to the gentlemen. "She'd love to."

He gently took her hand and pulled Hermione to her feet. "B–but," she said.

"Markus Davidson," he said. "I'm Aaron's uncle."

"A–Aaron?" Hermione asked.

Sara giggled. "That would be Luna's new husband, Mum," she teased. She gave her mother another push. "She's not usually this tongue-tied. But then, as opposed to the company of a handsome man, she spends most of her time locked away in her potions lab." She winked at him.

"Ah, well than that would explain the spell she has placed on me." He returned Sara's wink. "Perhaps something in my wine."

Hermione came back to herself. "I would never!"

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Of course not," he agreed, "there would be no need." She blinked rapidly. "A dance, my lady?" he asked again.

Hermione glanced at Sara. "It's just a dance, Mum," she urged.

Hermione gathered herself and turned back to Markus. "Forgive me. I'd love to."

He grinned and led her to the dance floor. Siri slipped into the seat next to Sara and looped an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe that'll get her off our case," he said.

Sara leaned against him. "We can only hope."

"I'd like her to find someone."

"You and me both."

"She's been the best mum anyone could ask for," Siri said.

Sara turned to him. "You've never called her that."

He shrugged. "She is though."

"But."

"I think my parents would understand," he said.

Sara cocked her head at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my emotionally challenged brother?"

"I'm really a chick Polyjucied to look like him," he quipped.

Sara snorted. "There he is."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on, Sis."

Sara laughed as she stumbled along behind him to the dance floor. "Siri!" She tumbled into his arms and he gently began leading her around the floor.

"You really suck at this," he teased after she'd stepped on his toes for the fifth time.

"You're going to have my foot print on your arse if you don't shut it," she retorted.

He laughed and slowed so they were just gently swaying back and forth. "You know she deliberately picked tonight for you," he said.

"I know."

"How long has it been?"

"Just under seven years."

"And there's nothing at all?"

Sara shook her head. "Not a thing."

He smiled. "I'm really happy about that."

Sara smiled and pressed in close to lay her head against his chest. "Love you little brother."

"You too, sis," he said.

 **END**

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

So I'm sure you all want to, metaphorically speaking, kill me. I guess, feel free to do so if you like. I will be posting one more little bit, explaining why I did what I did. Hopefully once you've seen that you'll consider forgiving me.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	16. Ch 16: An Author's Reasoning

**AN AUTHOR'S REASONING**

So why do I write HP FF? I do it because I love the world and characters JKR created. I also do so because there are aspects of what she gave us that I cannot stand. I write my own versions of the stories to 'fix', at least in my mind, things I didn't like about her work. I think anyone who has read my works knows I am a huge H/G fan. I write most of my stuff because I want to give them a 'better', again in my mind, story than JKR gave them. I most certainly do not want to kill them off. That is not at all a better story than what JKR gave them. But in this instance, I ended up doing so anyway.

Why?

First, a bit about my writing process. I have never, in any of my writing, created an outline or made notes of what I wanted to do. I got a small idea in my head and just started writing; letting it take me where it would. I would say that till this story, that process served me fairly well. This time around, I feel it failed me. Going forward, I will create an outline and make notes before I begin writing.

Unfortunately, that does little to help me with this story. My just wing it approach caught up with me and I found I'd written myself into mistakes and problems I couldn't get out of. At the same time, I also go a bit lazy and didn't want to give up what I'd written because I liked it. I know many of you hate me for the end of this story, but I do actually like it. And I'm proud that I had the guts to kill off my main two characters, the characters I love more than any others in this world.

Still, as I have killed off Harry and Ginny, a confession of the mistakes I made is, I feel, warranted. At the very least an explanation for why you all had to go through this only to find I killed them is owed.

1) Killing Draco. Unless you have taken the time to begin developing an in school villain who is not Draco, this is a mistake. Yes, he's a little twit, but he is the only twit who can reasonably present a challenge to Harry/Ginny at the school. Get rid of him and you lose too much tension. Still, this was minor compared to my next problem.

2) Making Harry and Ginny too powerful. I made them capable of going through any ward they chose. At the same time they could literally set the air on fire. They could do wandless magic. Their minds were impenetrable. They got special Unicorn Horn wands, and they got 1000 year old Veela feather wands. Their tears could heal pretty much any wound. Who could stop them? The answer, once they believed in themselves, was no-one. Not even Voldemort.

I think I knew I was making mistakes before I was really aware of it and tried to pull them back a bit by only allowing one of them to transform at a time. I also, rather lamely took away the Unicorn Horn wands and pretty much ignored the Veela Feather wands. The tears, I limited by only allowing them one tear per year of life and then had them use pretty much all of them up to save George. For me, that idea actually worked really well. Still, it wasn't enough.

I had plans for a big massive battle but it never came to life. I was stuck for months on what to do, how to make it work, to challenge them, have them win and survive to live happy lives. Nothing ever worked and at some point I thought, "Fuck it, just go with it." So I did. The battle with Voldemort became little more than an epic smack down. Then I went back and did some looking at what I'd done and made a few changes. Because I had made it so easy, there needed to be a price.

Change one was the prophecy.

 **The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach … The first, born of those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … The second, borne by the seventh child as the seventh child, born the first in seven times seven generations … And the Dark Lord will mark and bind them as equal, but they will have power he knows not … And both must die at his hand or he theirs for they cannot live while the Dark Lord draws breath nor he them … The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach.**

The important line is, **And the Dark Lord will mark and bind them as equal, but they will have power he knows not.** Note they are marked and bound as equals to each other, _not_ to Voldemort. And, they have a power he doesn't know. If you don't know the power you are fighting, then you stand no chance against it. And, the anticlimactic butt kicking can occur.

The next change I made was to chapter 13 of Flame's Final Burning. The original title of the chapter was, Fool. This was when the final battle was still going to be this huge thing. When that changed, I went back to this chapter and changed Death's intent as he attacked Voldemort's Orb. Originally, Death was blind to his rage that this Being defied him. That blindness led him to attacking the Orb which led to Voldemort feeling those pains and making the connections to his Horcruxes being destroyed. This _was_ to lead to a battle that was much more in question as to if Voldemort would die.

The title of the chapter changed to, Bastard, when Death's attack of the Orb was no longer blind, but calculated. Death's attack of the Orb resulted in Voldemort performing the ritual to stabilize his soul in Nott Jr's body. Death _wanted_ Voldemort to know the Horcruxes were being destroyed. Death _wanted_ Voldemort stronger so that when Harry and Ginny did go after Voldemort it would take them unleashing Soul-Fire for a much longer time to destroy him. This would lead to them aging more and dying sooner. He is Death after all and he did not spare Harry and Ginny because he was a nice guy. He used them just like many others in the story did and when he got what he wanted, he betrayed them.

In the end these decisions all led to an easy battle for Harry and Ginny, but one that came with a huge price. They lived, but only long enough to find some semblance of peace with regards to what had happened to them. It's not an entirely happy ending, but not entirely horrid either. I know many of you really will not be happy with me for this, but if I hadn't made these decisions this story would never have seen the light of day. Until I reached this point I was ready to just chuck the whole thing and be done with it. I really wasn't going to post the story till I accepted that I was going to kill them.

Once the story was written, I then thought, ok, what about an alternate ending. Maybe I could do that. And I did map out some ideas in my head. But as I posted the story and we got closer and closer to the end, I found myself resisting actually writing those alternate endings. To me they didn't feel anywhere near as powerful.

Nearly every book I have read I have done so more than once. But three of my absolute favorites I have not. I just couldn't bring myself to read these a second time.

Bridge to Terabithia

The Bartimaeus Sequence

The Divergent Series

I loved the stories. I loved the characters in them. And I honestly felt like a living breathing friend had died when Leslie, Nathaniel and Beatrice died in their respective stories. In each of those stories their deaths were hugely powerful moments to me and I found that I couldn't write an alternate ending to my story because of this.

Despite everything I felt I messed up, I really do like The Children of the Flame Saga. It became powerful to me. I was crying as I wrote Ginny's diary. I cried harder when I **_became_** their children and wrote them reading the diary and then visiting the island. And I recovered from the loss as I wrote Luna (Hermione's) wedding. If I were to write an alternate ending, for me, it will devalue the emotion I felt as I wrote this. And therefore, I will not. The truth of this story, the canon, will always be that Harry and Ginny died.

Hopefully, as I have forgiven Katherine Paterson, Jonathan Stroud and Veronica Roth you can forgive me. At least I had the decency of killing them both, right? Also, in my defense, I did drop hints.

Flame's _Final_ Burning, was the first.

Chapter 13, Bastard, was the second.

* * *

A quick thought on Ron and Hermione

If you look at the story, Harry and Ginny really do serve as the glue for Ron and Hermione. It's Harry's talk with Ron after his and Hermione's breakup that helps Ron see past his stupidity. We don't see the conversation with Hermione, but both Ginny and Harry talk to her. And we eventually see Hermione ask Ron for, and be granted, another chance. Over the summer we see a number of scenes with Harry and Ron where Harry helps Ron with his and Hermione's relationship. We also see scenes with Harry where Hermione goes to him for support before going to Ron. Ron and Hermione do progress towards what they need to be individually to be a solid couple during the story, but it is Harry's and Ginny's relationship and the example it provides that guides them. And for this story, when that example was no longer there, they were not quite at the point where they could manage without it. And they subsequently fell apart. I might actually feel worse about this than having killed Harry and Ginny. I could have taken this the other direction, but didn't. And it will officially remain as it is.

* * *

And now for a few bones.

It just didn't work into the last chapter anywhere, but Neville and Luna got their happy ending.

Hermione will end up marrying Markus Davidson.

Even though a cure for Lycanthropy has now been found, Ron will stay on the island. He and Saraphina will eventually make a peace between them, but she will never completely trust him again.

I nearly finished the story with a wedding between Saraphina and Siri but decided against it. They share no blood, but were raised as brother and sister and in the end it was just too close to incestous to go through with.

The wood for the Unicorn Horn wands was from the Yggdrasil. The ancient mythological Norse Tree of Life.

Fleur and Bill eventually did have a daughter that was of her egg and his sperm. Hermione served as a surrogate for them.

With the Death of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the last descendant of Salzar Slytherin, the Wraiths of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff finally passed from the mortal realm.

Saraphina was indeed the daughter of Draco Malfoy. She eventually claimed what remained of the Malfoy fortune. She used much of it to create an endowment for Muggle-Borns attending Hogwarts. The endowment was also used to create a program to help Muggle-Borns and their families assimilate to life as part of the Wizarding World.

Dumbledore served one more year as Headmaster of Hogwarts before retiring. Professor McGonagall became Headmistress and currently still is.

Snape fought with the Light in the final battle. He returned to Hogwarts under Headmistress Mcgnagall where she demanded he actually teach and is, if not liked, respected by the students.

Delores Umbridge eventually managed to accomplish a goal she'd been working on for years. She completed one of the few bits of magic that no-one needs a wand to accomplish and became an Animagus. She used this new skill attempting to escape the dungeons of Hogwarts but was promptly pounced on and subsequently eaten by Mrs. Norris, who quite enjoys the taste of mice.

* * *

Thank you once again to everyone who has read my work. A special thank you to those who reviewed. As always, it has been an amazing ride through the posting of this story. I'm grateful to have heard from so many people who enjoyed it.

Till next time,

Sorcerer's Muse


End file.
